


His Possession

by meg_renX, X_driverswife_x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light BDSM, Pet Names, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Slapping, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_driverswife_x/pseuds/X_driverswife_x
Summary: **work in progress**After a terrible tragedy occurs, your life seems to be shattered beyond repair. But the horror isn't over yet. Once you're captured by the despicable First Order, will you be able to endure the dark and erotic attributes of being owned by Kylo Ren?// this book will contain explicit content and we'll definitely leave trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter/scene when necessary.[ inspo for this fic ] full creds to luna-auctor's "These Violent Delights" an amazing fic that truly inspired us to write this story, go check it out if you haven't already!thank you for reading,XOXO - M & K //
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. You Work For Me Now Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { PSA: We decided in mid-September to un-publish and edit our story. We changed the plot slightly, but enough to alter how the rest of the story has developed. So, if you're returning, we strongly encourage you to re-read from the beginning. We know this is a lot to ask, but we are certain that you'll enjoy this revamped version so much more! We truly love this book and have spent many hours editing it and perfecting it to what we have re-published.
> 
> We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. }

Another day finished just as quickly as it had started. The days here go by quick, sometimes quicker than the night. You weren't sure which you would prefer to go by faster, though you often yearned for longer nights. Because nighttime is when you can dream. But dreams don't belong in Jakku, only the dust and the heat.

You must've walked for miles in the scorching sand before you found something; anything that would earn you your meal for today and maybe even tomorrow if you were fortunate enough.

You reluctantly nibbled on the green-hued portion bread you'd received for this evening while casually watching the the sun set. Another day over. Another day ending with yet another beautiful golden sunset. You wondered how such a desolate place could be blessed with such beauty.

After finishing the small portion of food you'd managed to acquire, you headed back into your hut and resumed scrubbing off old droid parts you found today. In order to trade them to Unkar Plutt for portions tomorrow, they mustbe cleansed of 'any and all grime' according to him.

"Looks like you did well today sweetie," your mom stepped into your small, broken down hut and gestured to the pile of items that you were sorting through.

"Yeah, thank the stars," you laughed slightly and gazed up at her.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll take over ok?" With a soft tone, she tapped your arm gently.

You furrowed your brows the slightest bit, "Are you sure?"

Your mother was an extremely hard working woman. She always put everyone's needs before her own and never expected anything back, which was one of the many things you admired so much about her. After your father had abandoned you both when you were a baby, she struggled to raise you on her own. You were the farthest thing from wealthy and the one thing you and your mother relied on to live was scavenging, it was your _only_ source of sustainability. Despite the hardships the two of your endured throughout your life, your mother taught you to ace adversity with an open mind and an open heart. She was brave, and she never gave up on providing food, shelter, and especially _love_ for you.

She flashed a warm smile, "Yes, please let me," she nodded her head excessively, reassuring you.

You smiled back at her, "Ok, thank you." You stood up and gave her a homely hug before moving out of the way.

The night carried on and dusk soon set in. You laid down onto your firm bed, which you'd grown accustomed to over the years, and situated yourself multiple times before finding the coziest position to sprawl out in.

Drifting off into a deep slumber, you dreamt of a planet far away. It was a place where you could experience a life worth _living_ instead of just merely _surviving_. A world that consisted of fields upon fields, encompassed with greenery and wide varieties of flowers. Somewhere that was home to thousands of elated humans and creatures.

A place where you could truly enjoyyourself.

Your dream was over before you knew it, and the sun beams were peaking through the cracks of your tiny home, striking you in the face. Your harsh reality settled in.

Another day.

You rose from your makeshift bed and cracked your strained back. You looked to your mother's bed where she was still asleep. You often woke before her and you were fine with that. She had taken care of you for your whole life, now you were returning the favor.

You got ready for the day using what little items you owned–– a small hair brush and a wooden tooth brush–– and began gathering an abundance of old droid parts. After placing them into a large cargo net sack and flinging it over your shoulder, you stepped out into the balmy air and were on your way to see Unkar. You made it to the hectic concession stand at Niima Outpost and waited patiently to propose a deal with him.

"One full portion," Plutt said rudely as he slammed the plastic covered package onto the counter.

Emitting out a loud sigh, you snatched it and turned your back on him. You assumed that you would receive much more than that, but unfortunately changing Unkar's mind was nearly impossible. He'd given you justenough to make breakfast for this morning, you were already determined to earn more after searching for parts today.

You returned to your hut and began to prepare your unfulfilling meal. One half portion for you, one half portion for your mom. You created a thick slimy paste with the portion and it rose into a fluffy-looking ball of bread. Deceiving, as it most certainly is not fluffy. More like stale parchment, but it sufficed as always.

You finished the very last crumbs of your bread and wiped your mouth, "I'm going back out to look for parts today, I'll probably be gone most of the day."

Your mom looked up at you, "Ok just be careful. I have to head to Niima in a little while but I should be here when you get back." She finished her bread and grabbed your quarterstaff from its spot by the door.

You took the staff and clutched it close at your side, "Alright, well I'll see you later. Love you!"

"I love you too honey," she waved from the door as you zoomed off on your speeder.

The wind whooshed past you as your speeder accelerated at a staggering rate. You'd built this method of transportation from salvaged parts years ago. Fortunately, it was able to carry considerable cargo, making it ideal for scavenging.

The day dragged on as you moved from ship to ship in the old starship graveyard. Searching the entireties of each ship trying to find any parts that Unkar would accept. The raw heat from the sun beat mercilessly down on your body causing your to sweat despite being dehydrated. You'd only found three eligible engine parts, not even remotely close to as many you'd hoped for. But that'd have to cut it for Unkar.

Heading back home, if you could call it that, the sun began to set. Another breathtaking sunset began to dance through the sky. As you watched the colours bleed into one another, a large black starship came into view. The roar of the engine echoed off the vacant ships in the graveyard and blasted your ear drums. The ship was headed straight towards Niima Outpost.

 _Mom_.

Maybe she'd be back home already. _But what if she isn't?_

You revved the engine of your speeder and tried your absolute hardest to catch up to the starship, but the top-heavy speeder you rode was no match for such an enormous entity.

The roar of the engine was drowned out by the sound of your heartbeat. Hard and fast it engulfed your senses and you rode solely on the adrenaline secreting from your pores. You needed to get to Niima.

When you _finally_ made it back to the outpost, you heard the echoes of blasters being fired off. Through the crossfire you were able to make out the sound of modulated voices speaking over ear piercing screams of what sounded like creatures and humans being slaughtered.

 _Mom_.

You jumped off your vehicle and frantically rushed to the chaotic scene.

The blazing sunset cast the perfect background for the image in front of you. Red blaster shots mirrored the unusually red-toned clouds in the sky, while the suns and moons created the spotlights for the terrors being put on display.

You headed towards the one place you knew your mother would be if she was here, the watering hole, when suddenly a large black-cloaked figure stepped in front of you, purposefully obscuring your path. You stopped abruptly, looking it up and down. It appeared to be a man, but it was wearing a mask so you couldn't be sure. As you observed it, you realized that it was doing the same to you.

It clutched a blazing red lightsaber in its hands, cross-guards hissing near at the end of the hilt. You were frozen, stuck in utter shock... you'd never seen a lightsaber before, and on Jakku? You had heard of only one creature to yield such an ancient weapon in the entire galaxy:

Supreme Leader of the First Order, _Kylo Ren_.

_He, not 'it'._

His lightsaber dissipated and he took a step closer to you, his head cocking slightly. Your hands flew up in the air to show your innocence and you dropped your staff into the sand beneath you.

"W-what do you want?!" Your voice shook as you spoke.

He didn't say anything, he just circled you slowly. You felt his ominous presence as he slithered behind you and then re-emerged in front of you. He was taking you in. Considering what to do with you. The force of his boots on the sand sent quakes up your body and you shivered with absolute terror. Your body was frozen, scared of provoking him any further.

A quiet sob left your throat, "W-why are you k-k-killing them?!" You voice expressed just how unstable you were feeling and you stuttered your words out.

The Supreme Leader bent down so that his visor was level with your eyes and you could hear the faint sound of his breath.

"They've allied with the wrong side: the Resistance," his voice was heavily muffled through his mask, deep and staticky. He stepped to the side, offering you a gruesome view of what was unfolding on your home planet.

Your eyes darted around quickly, not being able to linger on anything as it was all too horrible. Sobs left your mouth as you blinked away the tears flowing freely down your face. Your tear-stained eyes fell upon a sight so utterly gut wrenching that you collapsed onto the still-hot sand beneath you. Your hands sunk into the sand and your mouth fell open in a silent scream. Your being could make no noise. Make no sense of what you were seeing in front of you:

Your mother. Lying dead beside the watering-hole.

At this point you felt dead too, everything you had ever lived for lay lifeless in front of you. Reality seemed to drift away as you forced yourself to rip your eyes from her body. Your agony was quickly replaced with confusion and anger and you let your legs hurl yourself at the creature behind you.

As you jumped to try and attack him, you froze mid-air, your windpipe being crushed by nothing. Your eyes lifted and the Supreme Leader had his hand extended, his fingers curled as if he was choking you. Your anger was now replaced with fear as you realized that he _was_ choking you. Suddenly, your body flew into Ren's hand, his fingers fitting perfectly right the way around your slim neck, and he squeezed even harder.

He cocked his head, "Do I have to kill you _too_?"

"Nn-no, no... please no," you tried your best to speak, to plead with this monster.

"And why not?" His grasp tightened and you were sure his thumb and middle finger were now connected at the nape of your neck.

"B-because, ppp-please don't... I'll, I-I'll do anything, y-you can take whatever you want... _please,"_ you croaked out your words, your hands clutching to Ren's one giant hand as he slowly squeezed the life out of you.

The pressure on your throat eased up slightly. " _Anything_?" His tone was sinister, laced with amusement.

"Y-yes," your legs began to quake as you tried to nod.

All of a sudden you were on your knees again, gulping down the dusty oxygen flooding into your lungs. You wheezed and looked up at the Supreme Leader, about to thank him when-

"Come," he spat as he abruptly grasped your arm beginning to walk away from your mother's body.

Your eyes widened, "NO wait please! I need to say goodbye..."

"No time for that," The Supreme Leader hauled you further and further away, despite you kicking and screaming he dragged you towards the outskirts of Niima.

You sobbed as he dragged you away from the chaos, you and the suns barely holding on, the light from both of you being snuffed out. Darkness enveloped the horizon and your heart. Your legs grew numb from trying to fight off Ren, but as you saw the black starship get closer and closer your body was over-run with a new spout of adrenalin.

Your legs halted in the sand, but The Supreme Leader continued to drag you on, your heels now digging into the warm sand.

"W-what are you doing?!" Your voice cracked with fear as you half-realized what was happening.

"I recall you saying you'd do _anything_ ," he stopped and turned to face you, "well, you work for me now dear." He spun, keeping his grip on your arm and pulled you up the steep ramp.

Full realization: the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy was abducting you.

You sucked in a hard breath, crying again, "Wait, n-no I didn't mean it like that! You can't just _TAKE_ me!" You attempted to break free from his hold, but he was toostrong. You continued to kick and scream, thrashing your arms at any part of his body you could reach.

He threw you onto the floor of the ship, it was cold and hard. "You will learn very quickly that obedience is the only way you will _survive me_ , pet," his words were venomous, biting into your soul and draining your will to fight. Your will to live.

This couldn't be happening.

His words lingered in your mind as you watched the hatch door close. The desolate sands of Jakku being shut out forever. Your heart broke, you were leaving your mom without saying goodbye on probably the dullest planet in the galaxy, but now you realized that it was home. And this is the last time you'll probably ever see it.

Ren rounded you and you immediately realized that you didn't have any chance at escaping him, that you didn't have _any_ control over this situation. You caved in, pulling your knees to your chest and sitting in a decrepit ball until your brain sizzled with clarity.

He had killed your mother, but spared you. _Why?_

_'... obedience is the only way you'll survive me...'_

His words remained in your mind as your head shot up, stained with dust and tears you whispered to yourself, " _Survive him... What-_ " You raised your voice, now projecting your words at Ren, "Wait, did you say work for y-... what the helldo you mean _work for you_?"

He turned his head only slightly, "Oh... you'll see." The echo of his voice sent shivers down your spine.

Who was this man? And what the fuck had you just gotten yourself into?

The ship roared to life and you felt the uneasiness of flying through space. There were no windows and you spent the ride in your decrepit little ball, summoning all of the hatred you could muster. This monster would not break you so easily. Your mother taught you how to fight and fend for yourself. To survive. _To live_. And that is exactly what you were planning on doing with Ren.

The flight seemed short and before you knew it the hatch hissed open and Ren had grabbed your arm once again. He dragged you off the ship and out the hangar. People in white armor, Stormtroopers you guessed, and officers gawked at you and you felt equally annoyed and shy.

As you strolled down a hallway, you passed a cluster of Stormtroopers as well as a pale-washed man with fiery red hair. Your eyes darted around to glance at all the high tech attributes. You were truly astonished at your surroundings.

The Supreme Leader continued to forcefully tug on your arm and it felt as if it'd pop from its socket at any given moment.

"Think you can go a little easy on my arm? You might break the damn thing," your tone was the slightest bit snarky but you were still sniffling from crying.

He whipped around, "Watch your tone with me sweetheart. I just spared your life." He tightened his hold on you significantly.

"OW," you winced.

"Hush now pet, you're fine," he continued to drag you along.

_Pet. We'll fucking see about that._

You reached a large, metal door and it whooshed open before your eyes. A dark and upscale room with _very_ expensive furniture appeared.

"What the fu-"

"This is your new room," he tossed you through the threshold and you fell to the ground, "Get used to it... Explore it. I'll be back shortly."

"I-" before you could speak another word he was gone and the metal doors slammed shut.

You gawked at the room before you. It was all so gloriously ominous. Everything was either black or grey, save for some red hints of colour. The bed was massive, adorned with black silk sheets and a fluffy dark grey blanket. You had only ever dreamed of a bed like this. You felt guilty, being surrounded by such lavish things when the only person you've ever loved is laying in the cow-cold sand.

You began crying again and you didn't feel like looking around anymore, so you timidly sat on the edge of the bed, your ass sinking into the plush mattress, your face sinking into your hands.

You sat, slowly calming yourself down and waited impatiently for the monstrous man to come back. You sighed heavily, rubbing your face in distress and annoyance you continued to groan. About thirty minutes of agonizing boredom had passed before the door finally flung open. You rose up from the mattress and in walked the Supreme Leader.

For the first time since you saw him, you realized just how kriffing huge this man is. He could absolutely end your life and it would mean nothing to him. You had to be careful.

"Why did you ki–"

He cut your sentence short, "What was a pretty girl like you doing moping around on Jakku?"

You scoffed, "Um I lived there?" A beat. He didn't say anything, he just slowly walked towards you. You spoke again, more annoyance seeping through your words, "Now are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" You folded your arms and popped out your hip.

He let out a muffled laugh beneath his mask as he circled to your right, "See I've been looking for a girl like you," a gloved finger stroked your shoulder and you shuddered, he paused. "One doesn't have the pleasure to find one every day, and seldom from places like Jakku," he clicked his tongue and his finger traced along your upper back, "Guess I just happened to be lucky." His tone was threatening.

Fuck this. You took a step away from him, towards the door and spun around, throwing your hands up into the air, "Urghh! Just fucking let me go!"

He took an intimating step towards you, "You _little brat_ , a fighter just like her mother."

Tears and anger radiated off of you and you fell to the ground. You wailed and spat at his boots. "Why did you have to kill her?" You whispered, but your voice was strong with animosity.

He crouched in front of you, but you couldn't look up at him.

"Because she spoke so highly of the Resistance. It disgusted me and so I struck her down," a beat, "Pity really, I was thinking about taking her before I sensed you." He spoke so matter-of-factly. Like he hadn't just killed an innocent life.

"Ah, no one is ever truly innocent. I know you aren't," his gloved hand found your trembling shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart I–" you exploded, pushing him away with all the strength you could find. He stumbled back slightly and you roared, crawling towards him to meet the bank visor in front of you. You peered through, hoping to convey even a sliver of the sheer hatred you were projecting toward this... this _monster_.

"You're a fucking monster," you spat at him, "you seriously can't expect me to obey you after what you've fucking done."

He sat on his butt in the place where you'd knocked him over, knees bent, legs open _wide_ , "I'll explain this as best I can. _You_ work for _me._ You do as I say or there will be consequences," he spoke slowly and with hand gestures, pointing at you then at himself. Explaining it to you like someone might to a child.

You crossed your arms again, "If I work for you, what's my _actual job_ then jackass?" Your voice cracked with annoyance, strung with leftover tears.

He lunged forward and abruptly grasped your jaw with his gloved fingers, tilting your head upwards. "Such a naughty mouth. You will _not_ disrespect your Supreme Leader like that."

You rolled your eyes and he applied more pressure, enough that it popped your mouth open.

"I-" You stuttered, trying to speak with your jaw being crushed.

"Say it," his tone was low.

"What?" You shook your head in confusion.

"It's alright, say it. Tell me that you will notdisrespect your Supreme Leader like that," his voice rumbled in the air between you two and he spoke in what seemed like slow motion.

You were seriously kriffing pissed off, grim emotions flooding through your veins.

"Go on," his grip tightened as he scooted closer, mask now inches away from your unnerved face.

"I'm _not_ saying tha-" He squeezed your face harder now and you felt your jaw beginning to stretch.

 _Now_ you were in pain and you caved, "Ok, ok. I- I will not disrespect my Supreme Leader like that," the words rolled off your tongue quickly and your voice shook.

He made a noise of approval and aggressively chucked your face away, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

You bit your tongue in annoyance, "I hate you."

He pushed past you and headed for the door, "We'll see." He turned to face you as the door swung open, "You start working for me tomorrow."

You looked down at yourself. Disheveled, dirty, clothes ripped. "Uh and what do you expect me to wear? I don't have anything with me considering you kidnapped me without letting me get my stuff."

He stepped through the threshold, catching the door shutting with his hand, "That wardrobe there is stocked with clothing more than suitable for your new job. Pick something pretty, I expect you to be ready and waiting by 12:00pm tomorrow."

You snorted, a little fucking uniform. _He can't be serious._

"Yes, I am serious. Best not be late, have a good sleep dear," he moved his hand from the door and it slammed shut, you heard the hissing of it locking.

You screamed into the room, it echoing eerily off the metal walls. You thrashed through the room, tossing anything you could get your hands on into the walls and onto the floor. You sobbed and bubbled with utter and complete sorrow.

This man, this thing, this monster cannot kill your mother, kidnap you, and force you to work for him. You wouldn't do it. Not without a fight.

You darted over to the wardrobe, fully intending on destroying the clothes within when you yanked open the doors and saw nothing but skimpy black dresses. The hell you were wearing any of those. You grabbed a bunch and pulled them from the hangers, throwing them onto the floor beneath you. You ripped open the drawers in the bottom of the wardrobe and you found t-shirts, tanks, trousers, and leggings: all black, but not skimpy.

_Hmm, those can stay._

You sealed the wardrobe doors shut and you heard another knock at the door. You proceeded to open it to a woman smiling, carrying a tray of food, "Your dinner." Before you could express your gratitude, she glanced passed you and saw the mess you'd made. Her smile disappeared and she quickly shoved you the tray, practically running down the hall.

You smirked to yourself and looked down at the tray. It was filledwith a variety of gourmet food. You dove in and began to scarf down as much food as you could stomach. You were famished, gulping down a glass of water, you swallowed hard. The full and warm feeling in your belly brought you slight joy for the first time during this hectic day. It was quickly replaced with the feeling of disgust as you looked down at yourself. You needed to get clean.

You headed into the fresher and your eyes bulged out of your head as you walked inside. Stars, an _actual_ fucking shower. As unhygienic as it seemed, this kind of luxurious bathing was non-existent on Jakku. During the years you spent alone, you took care of yourself as best you could, but right now you were ecstatic to be reintroduced to the world of true cleanliness.

Another tinge of guilt. You were about to take a real shower, something that your mother probably never had the chance to experience. And now you were going to. On the ship of the vile First Order. Under the command of the fucking monster who killed her. Tears pricked your eyes but you blinked them away.

You opened the glass doors and switched on the water, fiddling with the handle a few times before getting the temperature justright. After shimmying out of your tatty clothes, you planted yourself directly underneath the stream of water. Feeling actual water trail down your body and pure steam fill your lungs sent you diving into a pool of relief.

You shampooed and conditioned your hair, washing away all the dust that lingered on your body with a fluffy ball. You turned off the water and opened the door, walking into an enormous cloud of steam. You found a soft white towel and wrapped your figure in it, finding a smaller one you tied your hair up into it. While wrapped in a white cotton towel, you dried off your moist skin.

Through the mess you'd made from the wardrobe you noticed a smaller dresser on the opposite side of the room. You figured undergarments and socks and stuff would be in there.

As you pulled out the drawer, you gasped. Drawer no. 1 was filled with lingerie. _This fucker._ You searched the other drawers for any normal undergarments, but didn't find any. You didn't want to wear the lingerie, but you definitely weren't putting on your old grimy clothes, so why not? You pulled on a random pair and opened up drawer no. 2: the pajama drawer. Again, nothing normal, but shit covered with lace and silk. You picked a red set, shorts and a tank with black lace.

The entire day had wiped you out entirely and you were ready for some much needed sleep in a _real_ fucking bed. You picked up the pillows you'd thrown and climbed into the covers.

You absolutely loathed and worshiped this place simultaneously. As you laid your head onto the fluffy pillow, you fell into a brief state of pure serenity. Maybe you could get used to this.

_No. I can't. I have to fight. I have to get home._

You fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, only thinking about how to survive tomorrow.

The sound of knocking on your door woke you up and you rolled over, glancing at the clock on the nightstand: 10:30am. You certainly weren't used to sleeping in this late but you supposed your body needed it. You crawled out of bed and opened the door. The same woman stood before you, smiling again, "Good morning, here's your breakfast."

You nodded to her, taking the tray and mumbling thanks before turning back into your room. You sat at the small round table and ate quietly. Your stomach still felt so full from all the food you ate last night, your body not used to actually being given its basic needs. You couldn't finish all the food, so you left it on the table. You'd eat it later.

Rubbing your puffy eyes, you made your way into the bathroom, brushing your teeth and hair. Finding deodorant and perfume of some sort. You came back into your room and saw all the dresses still scattered on the floor. You sighed and picked a white bra and panty set. You pulled them on and sauntered to the bottom drawers of the wardrobe. You picked a plain black t-shirt and black leggings.

You glanced at the clock: 11:13am. You were so bored already, so you grabbed a small muffin from your breakfast plate and laid back down onto your bed. Fixating on the jet black ceiling paint, you must've played I-spy around the room for about fifteen minutes before accidentally dozing off again.

You were woken by a robotic voice practically yelling in your ear, "Get up now sweetheart," his tone was filled with slight anger.

Startled, you quickly rose up and blinked rapidly until your vision was clear. He was hovering above you, mask on, always so foreboding.

You rubbed your eyes, yawning.

"Why aren't you ready?" His head swivelled around the room, taking in your mess.

You scoffed, kicking a dress as you stood up from the bed. "I am ready. I finished early and must've fallen back asleep," you shrugged, beginning to walk to the door, "Let's get this over with."

He didn't follow you so you stopped and turned back around. "No you're not. Get dressed," he gestured to the floor.

"Um, see I'm not wearing any of those ridiculous dresses," your tone was snarky, "plus they're all wrinkled and dirty now."

Your forearm was met with the tightest grasp it's ever known. "Yes you are, unless you'd like to wear something from the top drawer?" His head snapped to the little dresser.

Drawer no. 1 _. Nope._

"Fine..." Youattempted to yank your arm away from him.

"I don't have to punish you already _,_ do I?" You heard his breath shudder even under his mask.

"No?" You raised your brows.

"So don't provoke me. You're wearing the dress. End of story." Unfortunately, his tone was too intimidating to rebel.

You rolled your eyes and his grip on your arm ceased as you pulled it away a second time. He made for the door.

"I'll be back in two minutes. You better be ready," he slammed the door shut as his black cape whooshed behind him.

You picked a dress up off the floor and pulled the tight, black fabric over your head. As you glanced in the mirror, you surprisingly didn't hate the look. Yes it was low-cut, your chest was practically spilling out the top, but for once in your life you felt _sexy_.

The Supreme Leader returned soon after, but he didn't move from the doorway. Not forwards, not backwards. Only his head shifted, clearly scanning your entire figure.

"Let's go," he gestured to outside the door and you obeyed.

You walked in silence for a little while, occasionally looking up at his mask. You prodded, "Hey when are you gonna take this stupid thing off?" You reached up and tapped the side of his mask with your index finger. He stopped mid step and turned to face you, grabbing your jaw again.

Kriff you were going to have permanent bruises if he didn't stop doing that.

"Did I give you permissionto touch me?" His fingers dug into your mandible.

"Did _I_ give _you_ permission to touch _me_?," you spat back at him.

His strength increased, this man really needed to take some anger management classes.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry geez," he released you and continued to trot down the hall. You re-situated your dress and followed his stride.

As you reached an enormous metal door, the Supreme Leader's hand shifted to sit on your shoulder, placing you in front of him as if he were about to show you off. The doors opened and you were met with a large black table with a bunch of people sat around it. Your eyes scanned the room, observing everything and everyone you saw. The Supreme Leader urged you forwards and the two of you proceeded to sit side by side at the head of the elongated table.

"It's nice of you to finally show up," you immediately recognized the fair-skinned ginger you'd seen yesterday.

"I was preoccupied," he gestured to you. "I recall mentioning that I've recently been searching for a... personal assistant. She was retrieved from Jakku yesterday."

The Supreme Leader shifted closer towards you and nudged your thigh, "Don't be rude now. Introduce yourself." Every pair of eyes flickered towards you.

"Um hi. I'm Y/N," it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"General Hux," he nodded and paused, "I am not so sure why Ren brought you along today considering we'll be discussing some rather... _confidential_ information." Hux turned to the Supreme Leader.

"She's works for the First Order now," the Supreme Leader gave a single nod.

"N-no I don't," you scoffed.

"Did you manage to locate the Resistance fleet?" He, and everyone else, completely ignored you and Ren's head shifted towards Hux.

"We're working on it sir, they've made it nearly impossible to track their ships. But we're doing everything in our power to retrieve their exact coordinates."

"Try harder. I want them _eliminated_ as soon as possible, who knows what those scum bags are scheming." You witnessed his leather gloves crease as his fists clenched on top of the table.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux nodded.

You zoned out for the rest of the meeting, not caring nearly enough to listen.

The Supreme Leader escorted you back to your room when it was over and you walked past him into the room, expecting to hear the door shut. When it didn't, you turned and saw him lingering in the threshold. You decided to take this opportunity to find out more about your fate.

"Let me ask you one more time, and don't bullshit me Ren. What is my _actual_ job here? What will I be doing? Just tell me," you kicked off your heels, letting them fall with the remaining dresses on the floor. You sat back on the bed, leaning back on your palms when he stepped into the room.

You could hear his breath shuddering, "I have needs. You are here to fulfill them. You _will_ serve me. You'll work for me in more ways than one," you sat up and he continued, "You will attend meetings when I believe your presence is necessary, travel with me on mostmissions, and many, _many_ other things. You'll do _whatever_ I ask of you."

You crossed your legs, feeling the skin-tight fabric bite at your thighs. He took another step closer, "You seem like an intelligent girl, stop being so _ignorant._ Don'tmake this any harder than it has to be. Just obey me."

You snorted, "The hell I'm doing whatever you ask."

Another step closer, now his knees were inches from yours. "I don't think you quite understand. This is not optional," you heard the frustration in his voice.

"We'll see," you hissed, raising your brows.

He crouched in front of you, lazily dragging a gloved finger over your knee. You tried to kick him, but he caught your leg with ease.

A low growl came from beyond his mask. "Yes. _Yes we will_ ," his tone was low and his words were almost incomprehensible.

You sighed, bobbing your leg in his hand until he dropped it. You sat up, enjoying the fact that you were _slightly_ taller than him like this, "So are you _ever_ gonna take that damn mask off? It's fucking creepy."

You heard him huff, like it was almost maybe a laugh. He brought his hands up to the sides of the mask and clicked a button. The Supreme Leader's bulky helmet hissed as he began to remove it. Lifting it over his head, he finally revealed his true identity.

_Oh kriff._


	2. It's An Order, Not A Choice

As he pulled off his mask, tendrils of jet black hair fell to his cheeks. Waves of effortless perfection cascaded down towards his shoulders. He looked up at you. His face was contoured in all the right places, bone structure beyond distinctive... covered by smooth, satin-like skin. Painted with tiny beauty marks, you found his eyes. His irises were painted in the most beautiful amber light, with honeyed specks twinkling within them.

This was _not_ what you had expected him to look like. He was simply and unconditionally beautiful. You found yourself zoning out, gawking at this gorgeous man in front of you. And he was a man. Real, true, flesh and all. His skin tinted with a soft hue of pink, proof that blood lies beneath his perfect cheeks. His lips you noticed lastly. Full and tinged a rosy color. They were moving, but you didn't hear any words, you were completely mesmerized with how they moved. 

When his lips stopped moving, you snapped out of your trance.

"Oh," slightly lightheaded, you pursed your lips and swallowed hard.

He looked at you, and for the first time you looked back into his eyes. The pools of amber and hazel seemed to go on forever and you thought that you wouldn't mind getting lost in them. He cocked a bushy brow at you tilted his head, his hair falling effortlessly in front of his face.

Stars, this man... No, this _monster_ , was the most beautiful human being you had ever laid eyes on.

He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" You blurted out, being kept totally off-guard by the Supreme Leader's appearance. He grabbed your ankle again, not too forcefully, but with enough pressure to make you jump.

He rocked it in his hand as he spoke, "When I speak, I expect you to listen."

 _Fucking shit_. His _real_ voice.

Deep still, but velvety smooth. _Kriff_. The air between the two of you was hot and heavy, causing your skin to sizzle slightly. You felt your cheeks flush.

"Ok sorry..." you sat up and crossed your arms while gazing down into his piercing eyes.

He grunted in approval. "I have a mission on Mustafar, and you're coming with me. We leave this afternoon," his tone was demanding as the words escaped his lips.

You furrowed your brows, annoyance starting to creep up on your prior adoration. "Why do you need me? What's there?"

"You were a scavenger, you'd be a good fit for a situation like this. I'm assuming you're familiar with mostly climbing and weaving your way in between things. I have to retrieve an object that is crucial to the First Order."

You stared at him blankly, telling him you needed more context.

He sighed, "It's located at Fortess Vader, a place I doubt you're familiar with, but that doesn't matter. We have to clear the forest of Corax Ven before anything else. The cult we're dealing with, Alazmec of Winsit, is dangerous. We will have a quick combat-training session before we depart." He stood up, dropping your leg.

You huffed, "Combat? Nah, I'm good. Just give me my quarterstaff." You shrugged your shoulders. No part of you wanted to join him on his mission, but it didn't seem like you had much of a choice.

He loomed over you now, looking down at you his eyes were shielded by his raven hair. "A quarterstaff is nowhere near sufficient enough for the kinds of things we will be dealing with," he ran his fingers through his feathered hair, "I need to teach you how to protect yourself. If you'll be accompanying me on missions such as this one, you'll require a few training sessions here and there."

"I'm not really into that whole warrior lifestyle," your lips sunk into a flat line as you sat there with a blank expression, "I'm _not_ _training_ with you."

He inched closer, "It's an order, not a choice."

You snorted, "And if I don't obey it?" Tilting your head up towards him you scrunched up your nose.

" _You'll wish you did_ ," his voice rumbled out, lower than before, more commanding.

"Fine," you crossed your arms and shook your foot anxiously. He grunted again before turning to walk towards the door.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes, change into something training appropriate," he scanned your body attentively and gestured to your dress.

You pushed your chest out slightly, arching your back, "Um..ok?"

He didn't say anything, only stormed out with the door blasting shut behind him.

You waltzed over to the wardrobe and dug through the bottom drawers to find some athletic clothes. You slipped into red and black leggings and pulled on a black sports bra, throwing on the white tee shirt that you'd worn earlier today. After trotting your way into the bathroom, you secured your hair up in a high ponytail and made sure no stray pieces were blocking your vision.

You found some white sneakers and stepped into them, taking a quick glance at the clock: 1:15pm. With fifteen minutes to spare you decided maybe you'd explore a little bit. Curious as to what the rest of the ship looked like, it probably wouldn't hurt to find out. Soon you were out the door and headed down the nearest, prolonged hallway.

As you sauntered throughout the Finalizer, you witnessed the fascinating life of all individuals involved with the First Order. Everyone appeared to be so... _intimidating_. Stormtroopers fiercely clutched their blasters while passing you in a militaristic assembly line. Keeping your head down, you attempted to keep a low profile in hopes to steer clear of making eye contact with anyone. The Supreme Leader would most likely not approve of your little self-guided tour.

You found yourself wandering into what seemed like an eerie abyss, stepping further and further towards two substantial, silver doors. This place was fucking creepyand you'd already seen enough.

Just as you began to pivot in your current stance, the doors creaked open and none other than the Supreme Leader began to stride towards you. As he crept closer you gawked while observing how perfectly his tight black t-shirt hugged his frame and enveloped his veiny biceps.

"What are you doing?" his voice was slightly hoarse as he zeroed in on you.

"I- I'm just checking out the ship a little bit," a wave of nerves flashed over your body and you spoke frantically.

He towered over you like a monstrous tree, "What a silly girl. Did I tell you thatyou could leave your room?"

"No... but why does that matter? You don't _own_ me," you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

"You amuse me, believing you have any power over me," he let out a low laugh and smirked slightly.

You shot him your biggest bull-shit smile, "Right back at you jackass, thinking you can make me obey you." Your eyes narrowed and you zeroed in on his glistening face.

Ren forcefully grabbed your wrist and sunk down to reach your eye level. He laughed, menacing and sinister, his imperfect teeth poking through his luscious lips, "Oh pet, you have noidea what's headed your way." His words were like poison, seeping into your pores with more ease than you cared to admit, it sent shivers dancing down your spine.

"Whatever," your tone questioned his phrase, "now let go of me."

He didn't, he just tightened his grasp to your wrist and began walking in the direction that you originally came from. You gazed up at him, "Where are we going?"

"To your room. Your outfit is not suitable for what we're doing," his tone was stern as his loud boots collided with the tile flooring.

You huffed, "And why not?"

He whipped around, grabbed your shirt forcefully, then threw you to the ground. You hit the black tile hard, glaring up at him, "What the fuck was that for?!"

He crouched in front of you, his athletic pants straining on his massive quads, "It was much too easy for me to grab your shirt and take you down. You'll need to remove it while you learn how to maximize your agility."

"Ok geez," you winced as your muscles tensed up. "Well you didn't have to do _that,"_ with weak legs, you clumsily got up off the floor.

Officers and Stormtroopers avoided looking in your general direction as you trailed behind the Supreme Leader. Walking in a formidable silence until you reached your room.

Once you got there, you quickly ran inside, letting the door slam shut in Ren's face. You changed into a red and black sports bra, identical to your pants. Checking yourself out in the mirror, you didn't hate how you looked.

You strode to the door and it burst open, Ren was leaning up against the wall outside. He had his arms crossed, the tight black fabric threatening to rip right open over his arms. You took a deep breath in.

Head down, you passed him in the doorway, "Let's go."

He didn't budge from his stance and you whipped back around to see why he hadn't started walking. You found his eyes drifting down your figure, lingering on your exposed torso. His face flashed with something foreign as he appeared to be stuck in some sort of trance.

You huffed and waved your hand in his face, "For fucks sake, c'mon."

He snapped out of whatever star system his brain was stuck in and immediately took off down the hall, brushing past you quickly. You followed closely behind him and watched as his back muscles rippled beneath his shirt.

"Do I at least get to use a lightsaber?" Curiosity rose within your voice.

"No," his words were dismissive as he began to pick up speed.

You scoffed when he didn't offer an explanation, "Then what am I using?" You gave off a rude tone as you worked hard to try and keep up with him.

"You said you were good with a quaterstaff, I have something a bit similar and it should suffice."

"Oh...ok," you attempted to hide the tinge of excitement you felt from the possibility of you holding a staff again, though your mind wondered what the kriff it could be.

The two of you made it to a large room filled with a variety of workout equipment and floor mats. As you stepped onto the mat it crinkled and sunk down beneath your feet.

He stood on the raised stage, feet shoulder-width apart. He held his hands, crossed, in front of his torso and his biceps flexed slightly, "These techniques will not only help you with avoiding the Alazmec's, they will provide you the foundations to build the combat-style that you will implement in every fight hereafter," he took a few steps back, "People are fast. You have to be agile or you _will_ die. They won't hesitate. The will show no mercy. They are just out for blood." He spoke fluently, clearly pressing to drill this into your brain.

You heeded his words carefully, but couldn't help but roll your eyes, "Glad you're bringing me along with you then." You looked up at him with a deadpanned, unenthusiastic expression and crossed your arms again.

He beckoned you to ascend the stage with one hand, the other now placed behind his back. You reluctantly obeyed and stepped onto the stage, the mat a bit firmer beneath your feet.

He held his hand out, gesturing about the stage as he spoke. "Let's run through a scenario: I'll be an Alazmec and... you're you. Your objective is to avoid collision with me when I charge you. Dodge my attack," he bent down slightly, ready to pounce, "Understand?"

You scoffed, "Kyber crystal clear jackass." Your tone was snarky and annoyed, but you planted yourself in a wide stance nonetheless.

"Put your hands up in front of you, keep your elbows and knees bent slightly. Remember, all you have to do it avoid my attack. Just move out of the way as quickly as you can. Don't do anything _foolish_ , I need you to take this seriously."

The endearment laced through his last words made your chest tighten and in this moment you decided to obey. Mainly because you could use these moves against him when the time came. You locked eyes with him and nodded, bending your knees and raising your hands.

He cocked his head, "Ready?"

"Yeah go fo–"

Faster than lightspeed, Ren launched himself towards you. You tried to avoid his impact by shuffling your feet, but unfortunately you were nowhere near as fast as he was. Your bodies collided and the two of you fell back onto the mat.

You winced, opening your eyes to see Ren hovering over top of you, staring back with his damnable eyes. His black hair fell perfectly, outlining his pristine face. Despite being put on your ass for the second time today, you couldn't help but find yourself distracted by his beauty.

While trapped underneath his frame, his gaze shifted to linger upon your chest, eventually returning to explore your face. Your heart fluttered as your eyes locked with his, the emotions that currently enveloped your brain were unfathomable. Physically, he'd knocked the wind out of you, but mentally he had even more so.

His arms caged either side of your head and in attempts to pull yourself back up, your hand began to travel towards his flexed bicep, aiming to latch around it. On the verge of meeting his skin, you came to your senses and abruptly dropped your arm back down.

 _Nope, not going there_.

"Get _off,"_ you flailed your legs, "you know, you could've _hurt_ me." Your tone was bratty as you raised your voice.

He looked down at you, his skin glistened with sweat. He was glowing. You probably looked like a right hot mess for kriffs sake. He smirked, "If I wanted to hurt you sweetheart, I would have."

Rising from on top of you, he smoothed out his shirt, "Again." He walked over to his original spot, standing tall and wide.

You clamoured to your feet, eyes widening at his request, "Are you crazy?! No way."

He bent down again, in his attack position, "I won't tackle you, just try moving out of the way this time."

You snorted, bringing your hands up to cup your cheeks, faux-surprise spreading across your face, "Wow! What a great idea... I never thought of that!" Your words drawled with sarcasm.

He let out a hard breath and held his arms out, "Ready?"

You rolled your eyes, "Fine." You most definitely weren't, but you took a breath of courage and got into position.

He sprung towards you faster than before and you kicked off your back foot, shifting to the side. You mostly avoided his touch, save for the brief contact his fingertips made with your stomach. While balancing yourself, you turned to see Ren smoothing out his shirt again.

He grunted, "Good. But, say you were wearing a shirt-"

You immediately cut him off mid-sentence, rolling your eyes, "I wish."

He raised his voice slightly, " _Say_ that you were wearing a shirt... I had the perfect opportunity to latch onto it and pull you forwards, impaling you with my weapon. Do you see how that could be a problem?"

"No shit it'd be a problem," you placed your hands to rest upon your hips.

"Again. Increase your speed, begin your movements half a second earlier with more fluidity." He sucked in a breath and rolled his shoulders back.

"I'll try," you sighed, once again planting your feet and spreading your legs.

Matching his speed from before, he ran towards you and you instantlyshot to the side, avoiding his attack entirely. You bent over, trying to catch your breath, stretching your limbs some more.

Ren went to the other side of the stage, "That was better." You looked up and his expression was that of pure satisfaction.

"Now what?" You tilted your head to the side slightly.

He smirked, "Now you tackle me," he spoke as if it was obvious.

You choked on your breath and your eyes widened as you gawked at him. He contemplated you, watching as you rose into an attack position.

You eyed his body, looking for the perfect place to attack. You shook your head in disbelief. He was willingly letting you attack him, and Maker be damned if you weren't going to go at him with every single bit of hatred you had towards him.

He tapped his hips indicating them as your target. You nodded, zeroing in on the fleshy bit that sat above his hipbone. Soft and squishy, and sure to really fucking hurt if you hit it hard enough.

You took a deep breath in, "Alright."

"Latch your arms around my waist and use your dominant shoulder to push yourself into me. Use your legs for added strength. Try your hardest, I need to observe your power."

You rolled your eyes, "Don't gotta tell me twice." You wanted to make him hurt and you knew it would feel good to knock him on his ass for once.

He smirked and stood there with his arms open as a signal for you to begin. You steadied your feet and fixated your eyes on the target in front of you. Dashing towards the entirety of his frame, you reached him and encircled his torso with your arms, knocking your shoulder into his hips.

He didn't budge _at all_.

He let out a soft laugh, "Not as bad as I expected."

All the pain that you wished to inflict on him, came bouncing back into you. Something overtook your body and you immediately started crying. Tears flowed from your eyes as you clung to your captor, to the man that took everything from you. You lingered, holding onto his warm frame before your legs gave out and you collapsed. Your arms caught your fall and you crumbled to your knees at Ren's feet.

 _What am I doing?_ Training to fight alongside the monster that took your mother's life, that's what. She'd be so disappointed with you, with how you've been acting, with what you've been thinking. She taught you to survive and to live, not to give in and be a pushover.

You hated this man. But it was at this moment that you realized that you _needed_ him in order to defeat him. He'd teach you the skills you'd need in order to get back home, and he'd teach them to you unwillingly. You'd put on the façade he desired, but only because earning his trust was the only way you'd ever get what you wanted.

 _Home_. To hopefully find your mother's body and give her the proper goodbye you were robbed of.

Your face fell into your hands, your cries coming out in uneven sobs and hiccups. Ren crouched in front of you, watching you fall apart in front of him. You wouldn't meet his eyes, even though you knew they were boring into yours.

He leaned in and wiped the river of tears streaming down your cheek as he cooed quietly, "Shh, it's such a shame to see tears on such a pretty face."

You shuddered internally at his words, but made no physical reaction to them. You abruptly stood up, still avoiding eye contact with him you wiped your face with your arm. Looking at the floor and clenching your fists you spoke, "Let's go again."

You positioned yourself back in your original spot, waiting until he stood up.

"Alright," he seemed reluctant but he opened up his arms, his body vulnerable, "Give it all you got."

You pulled your pants up by the elastic waist band and quickly re-situated your sports bra, bending down and getting ready to pounce you mumbled to yourself, "As you wish jackass," before forcefully charging at him a second time.

Your grief-stricken body ran as fast as it could and you wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing your shoulder into the crook right above his hip bone. At the instant of contact you pushed with your dominant leg and shoved with your entire being into him.

He grimaced quietly. _Yes_.

You pushed up against him with everything you had and your cheek pressed against his lower abdomen. You lingered there for just a second before pulling away gradually. Releasing him from your hold, you took a small step back.

Ren stood up straight and acknowledged you with considerable contentment, "Now _that_ was better. We'll work on the placement of your extremities next time, your face was too low... Hand and shoulder placement was sufficient enough." He rubbed the spot where your shoulder dug into him and you huffed to yourself, pleased.

"Yeah, sure whatever," you sneered, plopping down on your butt. You felt physically and emotionally exhausted and you were sweating like a Hutt.

"Moving on," he turned his back on you and retrieved what appeared to be a quarterstaff, "now your weapon."

Your face lit up at such a familiar object and you sprung to your feet

"This is merely a prop, the one you _will_ be using has an eight inch dagger at the tip," he tossed you the staff and you caught it perfectly, "hence why we're not using it to train."

"So I'm gonna be a murderer after this trip?" You mumbled, "Greaaattt."

"No, probably not. This is just an added precautionary. More protection for you," the last of his sentence was spoken softly.

You took a deep breath, "Ok." You clutched the staff and the feeling of it in your hands brought you both great comfort and great sorrow. Your chest rose heavily as you thought of the first quarterstaff your mother had scavenged for you.

The Supreme Leader stepped back and placed his hands behind his back, he nodded, "Show me what you can do with it."

"Uh...ok?" You grasped the stick with your right hand, latching around the circumference of the wood.

With one swift motion, you began your usual routine that you used to practice every day at dawn, on Jakku. The staff created both large and small figure eights whooshing in the air. It flipped and halted every few seconds, almost as if you were impaling someone. You spun it in front of your torso, letting it glide above your head and back down, twisting your arm so that it flew behind your body.

Suddenly, you began to imagine the magnificent atmosphere of your home land. The breathtaking sunsets that punctured you with serenity during those quite nights. The miles and miles of slopes and hills, submerged in gritty but yet still soft, orange sand. A flash of your mother's beautiful face filled your thoughts and your breath shuddered.

These memories created a whirlwind inside your head and the speed of your routine increased tremendously. You shut your lids tightly and soon felt the beads of sweat forming on your upper hairline. Grunting as you penetrated the air with such an intimate weapon, you swallowed hard. For once _,_ you missed your life on Jakku.

You sucked in a hard breath and finally came to an abrupt stop. When your eyes shot back open, the Supreme Leader was staring back at you, amused and slightly surprised.

You wiped the dampness from your forehead and immediately realized that you were tearing up again. A few warm droplets escaped and trickled down your searing hot face.

You scoffed, "What...?"

"Nothing, I think you're all set," he gave you a slight nod and retrieved the staff from your grasp.

You wished to keep it in your possession, even if it were to strictly sit and collect dust in your room. You just wanted something, _anything_ , that reminded you of Jakku and your mother.

"Not bad for your first session," his demeanor was still strict despite the mild compliment he gave.

"Thanks," you created a flat line with your lips, "when's the next one?" As silly as it seemed, you wondered if you'd ever be able to use the quarterstaff again. And you wanted to broaden your combat skills.

"Not until after our trip. If it's even necessary," he deadpanned.

You sighed and grabbed a small white hand towel to wipe your face. The Supreme Leader headed for the door, "We are leaving at 4:00 on my Command Shuttle. There's a bag hung in your closet for your belongings, use it to pack." He spoke with authority as the doors flew open. You looked at him curiously.

"Make sure you are packed and ready to go. I'll come retrieve you in an hour," he didn't wait for your response before he was out the door. You wiped your face and stood up straight.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

You returned to your room and lazily walked in. After such a workout you couldn't _wait_ to take a shower. You shucked off your clothes and tossed them on the bathroom floor. You switched on the water and waited for the temperature to increase before climbing in.

You stood under the stream for a while, letting the sweat and tears run from your body. Your limbs were stiff, your mind felt spent, and your heart ached. After about a half an hour you hopped out feeling somewhat rejuvenated. You towel-dried your body and put some more of that yummy-smelling lotion on.

You weren't so sure what to wear so you threw on a casual outfit. Black leggings, a maroon v-neck tee, and a black zip-up. Gently raking a comb through your hair, you braided it to the side of your head, water droplets still falling free. You didn't care at this point.

You looked at your room, just now noticing that it wasn't a complete and total mess anymore. _A housekeeping droid_ , you thought. You had only met one once, when Unkar had traded one to a wealthy couple that had travelled through Niima.

You went to the wardrobe and pondered. You found the bag Ren had mentioned and looked at the array of dresses, neatly pressed and hung back up. What the kriff did he want you to take? These? No fucking way. You picked what you thought was necessary and appropriate, then sat on the bed.

More time had passed than you'd realized and the Supreme Leader would be arriving any minute now. You double checked your bag, making sure you had everything and continued to wait on him.

Less than two minutes later there was a light knock at the door. You looked to it, "Come in."

Ren came through the door, adorned in his full get-up, mask and all. He rested his hand on the knob, holding the door wide open, "We're leaving."

You snatched your duffle and flung it over your shoulder, walking past him without saying anything and without looking at him.

Side by side, you both made your way off the Finalizer and onto Star Killer base. You entered an enormousroom filled with an abundance of slightly downsized ships. He began to head towards a massive, black ship with two point like wings attached to the sides.

"Is this your Command Shuttle?" You furrowed your brows.

"Yes," his voice vibrated with modulation and it echoed off the walls of the ship hangar.

Suddenly, you heard multiple heavy boots stomping towards you and you whipped around to see who, or what, was headed your way. You gawked when you were met with _six_ masked men, fully concealed in all black uniforms, who each carried a different, but equally daunting weapon.

"Who the fu-... who are they?" You pointed towards the cluster.

"My Knights. They'll be joining us," The Supreme Leader gave them a slight nod of approval to enter the ship.

" _Knights_?" You questioned, looking at the group of terrifying men. They all nodded to you, _at the same time_. Talk about fucking creepy. A bunch of trained psychos at Ren's disposal. _Great_.

"Yes," he sighed, "come on." He stared down at you and urged you forwards towards what looked to be a fancy black bedroom.

"Holy shit, is this mine?" As you scanned the entirety of the room, you were stunned at how breathtaking all the decor was.

"Nope. It's ours," he gestured to a corner of the room, "you can set your bag down over there."

"Excuse me, what?" You swallowed hard and shook your head in denial.

"What's wrong?" His expression was filled with artificial sympathy as he locked eyes with you.

You snorted, "You can't be serious."

"Try me pet," he tossed his bag onto the bed and began to sort through some of his belongings.

You laughed softly, "I'll sleep in the kriffing cockpit if I have to. I'm not staying in here with you." You scoffed while standing with one hip popped out.

"It isn't optional, you're staying here," he didn't meet your gaze.

You let out a laugh, "You actually think I'm just gonna hand myself over to you, don't you?"

"I don't _think_. I _know_. I am more than aware it won't be easy, but that's what makes this entire situation even more interesting," his tone was sinister like as he spoke.

"I _won't_. As much as you want to control me you'll never get the chance," you sat on the floor in protest, "and I'm not sleeping with you so you can fuck right off." You glared at him, hoping you were meeting his gaze through his visor.

His hand shot out and an invisible hand was grasping your neck, nearly crushing your windpipe. His jaw tensed and his lip quivered, "You have _some_ attitude don't you little thing?"

You poured your disgust for him into his eyes, sealing it with your words, "Fuck you."

He clicked his tongue, "We'll have to work on that," and gritted his teeth.

You spat at him, sending a glob of saliva flying at his boots, " _Fuck. You_."

"I thought we discussed this. Do not disrespect me," a beat, "apologize."

"Yeah right," you felt the blood rushing to your cheeks but you didn't want to appear weak, apologizing to _him_.

He tightened his grip, the Force dangerously close to making you pass out. His eyes darkened and he stepped closer. " _Apologize_ ," he bit out his words, barking them through clenched teeth.

Now _,_ you could barely breathe. "Kriff, ok just let go," your words babbled and he dropped his hand. The pressure from your neck was gone and you took in a deep breath.

"Don't keep me waiting pet," he cracked his knuckles, the sound muffled through his leather gloves.

"I'm sorry?" You were insincere while you massaged your neck from his hold.

"I'm sorry what?" He stepped closer.

You finally gave in, rolling your eyes, "I'm sorry Supreme Leader."

"Good girl, learn from your mistakes and never speak to me like that again. We'll need to work on that naughty mouth of yours," you scoffed at his words but he kept talking, the static from his mask heavy now, "you're sleeping in here and that's final."

He was breathing hard you could tell, you wanted to see how much you could get away with. "Ok _but_ , I'm sleeping on the floor," you looked up at him.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the cockpit. You shot him a false smile as he left.

You began to set up a makeshift bed in the corner of his room. Laying an abundance of extra blankets on the floor and snatching a pillow from one side of his bed. It wasn't the bestbut anything would be better than sharing a bed with him.

"Well that looks rather uncomfortable," The Supreme Leader's voice was clear and smooth as he emerged from the cockpit and his gaze lingered upon your creation.

He had taken his mask off. You scoffed, "Better than sleeping with you." You turned to face him and you plopped down onto the floor, crossing your legs.

"I see," he let out a slight laugh and walked over to you.

He continued to hover over you, blocking your vision from the rest of the room. You gazed up at his enrapturing face, and your pupils grew wider as your face flushed. Well, you certainly didn't care for him but damn was he a sight for sore eyes.

Suddenly, he sunk down to caress your cheek with his gloved hand. It startled you and you jerked back. He hushed you and spoke softly, "You look perfect like this," he stroked your cheek, "Get used to staring up at your Supreme Leader like this dear."

You shivered but pushed the last 15 seconds out of your brain.

He pivoted back around to sit on the edge of the mattress and you laid down onto the thick layer of blankets you'd made on the floor. Letting out a slight sigh, you knew this was gonna be a _long_ trip.

You laid down on the blankets and muttered, "Wake me up when we get there."

Ren grunted and you took that as a 'yes'. You tried your hardest to sink into a slumber, but you kept hearing strained groans from beside the bed and the floor beneath you shook ever so slightly. Your patience wore thin quickly and you quickly rolled over to cuss him out. Your mouth fell open as your eyes fell on the Supreme Leader... _working out_.

 _The fuck?_ How the fuck could one be so loud doing _push-ups?_

"Wanna maybe not? I'm trying to sleep," you spoke rudely while propping yourself up onto your elbows.

"Didn't think it would be a problem," his reply was snarky as he grinned.

"J-just shut up and let me sleep," you shook your head in annoyance and tumbled back over.

The huffing noises stopped. "What'd you say?" You heard the floor boards creaking beneath his feet as he crept towards you.

"Stars, I said shut u-" When you rolled back over to face him, he was in a squatting position right beside you with his forearms resting on his kneecaps. He stared at you with those damned eyes and you felt your breath shudder.

He was so damn _close_.

"N-nothing," you stuttered and turned back around, blinking heavily.

"That's what I thought," you heard him get up and leave your bedside.

You fell asleep quickly, but you were woken up what felt like only five minutes later. You felt a hand pressed upon your back, shaking your frame to wake up.

"We're here," his voice was modulated again.

Rubbing your eyes, you shot up from your comfortable cocoon, "How long was I asleep for?" A small yawn escaped your lips as you stood up.

"About an hour, maybe more," he paused slightly, "before we go, I need to have a talk with you. It's serious. I'm repeating myself once more, these are killers they won't hesitate to hurt you. You'll be behind my knights and I but still, if one comes your way, you _do not_ hesitate to take their life."

He handed you the bladed staff and you observed it in awe. Holy shit was this thing frightening. The blade was long and thick, the staff itself was much heavier than what you were used to. You twirled it a couple of times, you could manage.

He nodded to you, "Let's go."

The hatch hissed open and the heat sizzled in without warning. Waves of sluggish and dry heat engulfed your lungs and you strained to breathe. Ren walked out first, followed by four of the Knights, the other two behind you.

You blinked your eyes, hoping to keep them moist as the arid weather slammed full-force into your face. You stood before an endless forest of trees that were burnt down to an absolute crisp. Every square inch of ground was smothered in soot. All that appeared in the distance was a red and orange hue that only intensified as you grew closer.

Ren motioned his hand forward and the four Knights padded on. The Supreme Leader lingered next to you for a second, bending down slightly.

"Stay close, and don't act up. Not here," he spoke to you discreetly.

You nodded, "Ok." Fear was settling in now, it was becoming all too real.

He ran up past the four Knights, resuming his spot at the front. You glanced at your surroundings, him and his Knights surrounding you with the determination to protect you, fire and flame enveloping everything else. 

You took in a deep breath, wincing as the smoke hit your lungs. You walked carefully, keeping up with The Supreme Leader and his Knights as you entered Corvax Fen with caution. Awaiting to see what the Alazmec's, and the Supreme Leader, were going to do.


	3. Mayhem on Mustafar

Your eyes shifted as you attentively scanned the forest, searching for any other sign of life. While clutching your weapon with caution, a deep and sickening pit took home in your stomach. The only time you'd ever experienced a physical altercation was when some selfish creature on Jakku would attempt to steal your founded parts. In all honesty, you could do some realdamage with that tiny stick if you wanted to. But the risky situation you found yourself in now was completely different _._

The current weapon in your possession was beyondhazardousand the fate of every enemy in this forest, lied in _your_ hands. Of course you were terrified to come into contact with any one of them _,_ but you forced yourself to gain some confidence. You had to be prepared to take down whomever crossed your path. There was no turning back now.

The eight of you continued to advance into the depths of Corvax Fen when suddenly, the singled-out sound of a branch snapping became the centre of attention. Your heads whipped around in sync and the sight that appeared was petrifying, at least to you.

You were surrounded by a herd of the Alazmec Of Winsit.They looked to be dressed in all beige sacks, protected by makeshift helmets and goggles. The menacing weapons they held differed from some creation of blasters, to razor sharp spears and knifes.

Great you'd be going against blasters with a fucking dagger. Did the Supreme Leader even think this through?

"Remember what I told you," he whispered over his shoulder and began to move inwards with his Knights.

He'd ordered you to stay close and you were trying your absolute best but soon enough, the cluster of you became separated. You were left alone to fend for yourself.

Grunts and rapid gunfire were the only sounds filling the atmosphere. You gawked in the distance as the Supreme Leader's blazing red lightsaber, relentlessly sliced an Alazmec in two. One right after the other, each entity that crossed his path became remorselessly impaled. Your gaze shifted to fall upon his Knights who were obliterating a large majority of the cult, slashing and stabbing at their abdomens.

They all made it look so easy _,_ how were you supposed to compete?

Suddenly, the alarming sound of footsteps arose behind you. And as you pivoted, you were met face to face with an Alazmec.

_Fuck._

It's blade lingered above you with intent to kill. Your entire body shook with fear and a slick layer of sweat coated your palms. You took a deep breath in and without hesitation, launched a malicious foot directly into their sternum. They collapsed onto the coal black ground, causing ash to rise up into the surrounding air.

Well damn... that was kinda badass.

You swallowed hard, your knuckles grew white as your grasp around the staff tightened. With all the strength your anatomy possessed, you mercilessly launched the dagger into their chest. Layers upon layers of skin became punctured and you felt the chilling crunch of your destruction travel up your stick and into the very palm of your hands.

Your breath shuddered. You had just _murdered_ someone.

Throwing a wide elbow back you attempted to remove the blade from your enemy, but it wouldn't budge. Chronic fear set in as you strained yourself in hopes to retrieve your only object of defence. As you yanked on the staff with determination, it sounded as if more violent footsteps were headed your way. You whipped around and out of the prolonged forest came another Alazmec, _charging_ you _._

You were rooted to the ground with wide eyes as your body trembled in shock. With no way to protect yourself, you had to act fast. Youhad to be the one to take him down first. The Supreme Leader's training tips flooded your memory,

_They're out for blood._

You took off running towards them and the joints in your knees flexed as your foot met the ground with acceleration.

The abrupt collusion must've been pure luck because your hands miraculously latched around their waist, giving you the advantage to launch your shoulder into their abdomen. The two of you descended onto the ground and their blade clattered directly next to your head, _inches_ away from impaling you.

As your arm reached to retrieve it, you felt a hand grasp your forearm, inhumanely twisting it back. You let out a loud grunt and soon found yourself in a threatening headlock. Clawing at the ground, you toiled in attempts to reach the weapon but you were stuck _._

An alarming amount of blood began rushing towards your cranium and your entire body was in the process of becoming limp. With the minuscule portion of strength you still supplied, you sunk your teeth into the person's arm which was engulfing your neck. They didn't let up, only squeezing tighter.

As your vision blurred, you felt yourself falling into a serene state of mind. Not having to fight anymore, you were free. Your mother appeared before your eyes and an overwhelming feeling of sorrow engulfed your heart. You saw pure sparks of light that were opening into what looked to be a paradise of some sort. Everything was white and blinding you from such brightness. You blinked hard and your lashes fluttered.

You were going to die and, physically, you couldn't do anything about it. So you tried something else, you summoned all the strength you could find and croaked out one word:

"K-kylo..." You gasped hoping to swallow some oxygen as you spoke but nothing filled your lungs. Your lungs gave out and your eyes began to shut.

Through the thin line between your upper and lower lash line you saw none other than a scorching red light hovered above your head. It whooshed passed your ear and soon came to an abrupt stop, puncturing the body of your enemy. Their grasp on you ceased and you desperately captured the largest portion of air, as if you'd been drowning this entiretime.

Your eyes widened as you saw Kylo standing before you, offering a sincere hand. As weak as you were, you snatched it and helped yourself back onto your feet. Still woozy, you thankfully managed to regain your balance.

"Uh, thanks," you twisted and caressed your neck in multiple directions, trying to relieve the discomfort you'd just endured.

"We have to go," he ignored your gratitude and took off further into the forest.

You were conflicted, how were you supposed to feel? Was a 'thank you' even appropriate for such a horrible man? Yeah, he had just saved your life but he was still _him._

As you jogged to catch up with Ren and his Knights, you witnessed the alarming sight of corpses dispersed throughout the forest. You let out a loud sigh, you _were_ a killernow. Just like the Supreme Leader. A _monster_.

"Where are we going now?" You huffed and caught your breath as you finally reached him.

"Fortress Vader," his tone was stern as the dried up ground crinkled beneath his boots.

"Sorry where?" You furrowed your brows with a high pitched voice and cleared your throat quietly.

He gestured to a substantial pile of crumbled boulders. Large and small, they appeared to be the remains of a large structure.

"Oh," you stood near as he weaved his way through most of the large rocks, "what are we looking for again?" You attentively scanned the surrounding area with curiosity.

"There's no time to explain that right now. We just need to get it and leave," he huffed.

"Hmmph fine," you threw your hands up in the air and followed his lead to the destination ahead.

"We're looking for a large concrete altar, it should be here underneath some of these rocks," he paced, scanning the area thoroughly.

The Supreme Leader's Knights surrounded the two of you while you warily searched for the prominent object of interest. With the impressive power of the Force, he lifted multiple boulders, leaving only a pile of dust to remain.

You came across a raised concrete structure and brushed away the reminisce, revealing a tall standing altar.

You gasped, "I think I found it!" Your excitement left as quickly as it came when you realized exactly what you were doing. You were _helping_ him. He didn't deserve your help, in fact, he was the _last_ person to deserve it. You took a step back and let your chest sink down slowly.

Kylo power-walked over to the scene and flicked his hand. The top of the altar flew off and smashed into the ground. He revealed what looked to be a small, square indentation in the centre.

You tilted your head slightly, "What's tha–"

"Quiet," he demanded as he cut your sentence short.

"For the girl who just found what _you_ were looking for, I'm definitely not being treated very nicely," you held your head high and began to tap the tip of your foot on a small pile of rocks.

He ignored your statement and carried on, soon retrieving a triangular shaped object. It was a cloudy shade of aquamarine with grey outlining each and every edge. He cautiously raised it up into the light and you witnessed the raw satisfaction within his eyes.

" _Now_ can you tell me what it is?" You placed your hands onto your hips and sighed.

"It's a Sith Wayfinder," he continued to study it, running his finger along the edges and smirking.

You furrowed your brows, "A what now?"

"We're leaving, let's go," he ignored you again and his gloved hand clutched the triangle with care as he took off towards the Command Ship.

You rolled your eyes and grunted, annoyed with his constant belittling attitude towards you.

An eerily wind howled through the trees, echoing off the crumbled ruins of Fortress Vader. You shivered and ran to catch up with Ren, sandwiching yourself between him and his Knights. You were sure more Alazmec's would be coming and you most definitely didn't want to have another run-in with them.

It was nearing the night hours when the group finally arrived back at the ship. You scurried on and devoured the less-than-fulfilling dinner that they offered you. The one thing you didn't hate about being takenby Kylo was the food. While the food on the Command Ship more closely resembled freeze-dried shit, you couldn't recall the last time you had eaten such large portions. It still tasted worlds better then the portions you came accustomed to on Jakku.

You finished eating and walked into the bedroom, desperately needing a shower. As you entered the room, the fresher door opened. A heavy cloud of steam escaped and Kylo walked out with only a towel covering his bottom half. You quickly looked away and sat on the ground next to your makeshift bed, taking your shoes off.

"Still planning on sleeping there?" He walked passed you and gestured to your makeshift bed, raising his brows.

"Yes. I am," you shot him an artificial smile and nodded. You got up, grabbed your bag and walked to the fresher door, "I'm taking a shower. _Don't_ come in." You walked in and locked the door before he could respond.

After a lengthy and much needed bathing session, you wrapped yourself in a cotton towel and reached for your duffle that you had brought into the bathroom. You pulled out the pajamas you brought and– _Fuck_.

The only pajamas you had brought were pretty much skimpy and slutty _lingerie_. You were under the impression that you would have your own room, but of course the Supreme Leader would have an alternate agenda for this evening. You took a sharp breath in and came to your senses. You'd just change and run to your bed, you were just going to go to sleep and that was that. 

You slipped on the pj's and your ass was practically hangingout. Stars you had never dressed this way before, you felt _dirty,_ but you looked _good_. You sighed, collecting yourself once more before exiting the bathroom in your revealing outfit.

Kylo seemed to have shifted all of his attention onto the ceiling while sprawled out on his bed. You studied his wide frame taking up nearly the _entire_ bed. At the sound of your footsteps, he shot up and took a glance at your figure. Immediately, you witnessed his eyes widening while scanning your frame. A small but obvious smile filled his expression.

With your arms timidly crossed over your chest, you rolled your eyes and made your way over to the corner of the room to place your duffle down. Not thinking clearly, you quickly bent over and set it down onto the floor. You immediately felt the air brush against your ass cheek as it became exposed and you abruptly shot back up, tugging your shorts down a tiny bit.

You heard Ren take in a steady breath and you whipped around. His face was beaming as he sat there, shamelessly staring at you. As if you were the cure to a lethal illness, he praised you with his eyes. You crawled into your bed and forcefully tugged the blankets up to cover your legs and chest. You held them up under your chin as he got up slowly. You watched as he shook his head and made his way into the bathroom.

You sat there, clutching onto the blankets and staring at the door like an idiot. The floor was beyond uncomfortable so you ran and snatched the duvet off of Kylo's bed. Taking it back to your makeshift bed, you bent over to reassemble it. Seconds later he reappeared from the bathroom and you looked up, your eyes falling upon his bare torso. This time you didn't look away.

He had changed into grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist and you caught yourself lingering at the waistband, a dark trail of hair disappearing into the hem. You swallowed hard while studying his broad, lustrous chest that shined perfectly underneath the light fixtures. His abs were toned and carved with such delicacyand his large biceps appeared just as breathtaking as they had earlier. The jet black locks he possessed were drenched and an array of pieces carelessly hung down onto his gorgeous face.

Heat flashed a wave of intimidation over your chest.

"Something wrong?" He mocked you and it irritated you to no end. You rolled your eyes, continuing to fix up your bed. He walked towards you, his eyes darting down your neck.

Once again forgetting how revealing your outfit was, you realized your flowy pj shirt had draped down to hang from your bare chest, undoubtedly showing your breasts. You immediately stood up and grasped your shirt, clutching it close to your body.

He let out a slight laugh of amusement and exasperation.

You finally plopped back down onto the floor and he continued to watch with curiosity. You sat with your knees held to your chest, "Um can I _help_ you?" Widening your eyes, you spoke with an attitude.

He shook his head with a low grin and went to a small closet, retrieving another duvet. He went to his bed and began setting it up.

"So who named you _Ky-lo_?" You emphasized the syllables, "sounds like a girl's name to me," you licked your lips and looked off to the side swiftly.

"Stop that," he dropped the duvet and turned to face you, you just rocked on your butt, smiling.

"Stop what?" You gazed over to him and analyzed his abnormally large figure. He didn't answer but grunted in clear frustration. You smirked and continued to stare at him. He looked _so human_. This is the most flesh you've seen exposed on him before.

He wasn't even wearing any socks. _Cute_.

"I didn't spare your life just so you could taunt me," he gritted his teeth and spoke deeply.

"Here's a thought then... _take me back to Jakku,"_ youthrew your hands in the air and widened your eyes.

He stalked towards you and loomed over you, casting a shadow over your entire body. You shivered.

"Back to Jakku? No," he ran his fingers through his wet hair and rolled his shoulders back tensely.

Stars he was so irritating. You pouted, "And why the _fuck_ not?"

He reached down and abruptly latched his hand around your upper arm, pulling you to stand on your feet. His lower lip twitched, "What did I say before?" His face was now inches from yours and it made your stomach flip uncontrollably, "Go on. _Say it._ " His tone was grim.

You rolled your eyes and huffed, "To not disrespect you." You really didn't feel like arguing with him this time around, you were tired and much too exposed for your liking.

He grunted with satisfaction.

"But can you stop grabbing me? It kinda hurts, have you ever considered that?" You attempted to yank your arm out of his hold but he wouldn't let you go just yet.

"I know it does pet," he released you and clenched his fists at his side, "sit." His finger aimed towards the floor.

"I'm not your fucking _pet_. Speak to me like a humanbeingand maybeI'll follow your stupid orders," you crossed your arms firmly.

He shook his head and scoffed, in an instant his hands were encompassing your wrists. He obtained a threatening grip around them and sunk his fingers into the sides.

"Let go!" You squirmed, hoping he'd release you.

He bent down, his soft lips ghosting your cheek and you felt his hot breath linger upon your face. He chuckled, dark and low. Guttural, like it came from the depths of his throat.

"Act like a good little girl and maybe I'll treat you like one," he whispered with pure seduction which sent an array of shivers dancing down your spine.

You gasped, albeit it came out more like a moan. _Oops_.

One hand shifted to rest upon your back and he forcefully pressed himself up against your frame. Your breath shuddered as you felt his warmth radiate into you. You were wrapped into him, almost melting into his silhouette. You heard his heart beat, fast, but steady. And his breathing the same.

 _No. This was wrong_.

"G-get off," your hands abruptly collided with his broad chest and you shoved him away.

He let you do so, taking a small step back. He clicked his tongue, his head moving up and down, checking your body agonizingly slow. "You'll give in. I know it. _You_ knowit. And by the time you do... Oh, well you'll be _begging_ for it sweetheart," his words seeped out of his mouth and they went straight to your lower belly.

You shook the feeling away and rolled your eyes, "Yeah, you wish." You laughed quietly and plopped down onto your bed. You laid on your stomach, supporting your head on your arm. You laid one leg straight and flat and bent the other up towards your chest.

 _Begging_.

No fucking way.

Kylo's words replayed in your head as you drifted off to sleep. You tried to focus on anything else because you hoped you wouldn't dream about him.


	4. My Little Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SLAPPING

Your slumber was short, but thankfully you didn't dream about the Supreme Leader, though you don't remember exactly what you dreamed about, but you were happy not to remember. Whatever it was, must've not been that exciting.

You were woken up from Kylo shaking your frame violently, "Morning."

You grumbled and slowly opened your eyes, "Ok I'm up, I'm up," you sat up from the floor and excessively rubbed your tired eyes, "geez."

"We'll be returning to Star Killer within the next hour or so but you may want to start gathering your things ahead of tim-" He halted mid sentence, his gaze shifting downwards to your chest as you twisted your torso, cracking your back.

"What...?" You glanced down only to see that your entire breast was exposed, spilling out the far side of your flowy pj shirt. You yelped and quickly snatched the fabric back up and concealing yourself.

He let out a weak, amused laugh and lifted his brows intriguingly.

You scoffed, "Settle down _perv_." You rolled your eyes and made your way over to the bathroom with intention to get ready for the day ahead.

You got ready and started packing your things, folding up all the blankets you'd used for your makeshift bed and you even made Kylo's bed. You liked to feel busy and you hated when things were in disarray.

About an hour or so had passed and you figured you were moments away from reaching Star Killer. While you finished packing up your toiletries and went to put them in your bag. Kylo had moved it, along with his own bag, to beside his nightstand closer to the door. You plopped your toiletry bag on the floor beside the table and the Wayfinder caught your eye.

It sat so properly upon Kylo's night table, a sheer green hue glistening underneath the light fixtures. You looked at it from every angle, but you couldn't help but want to touch it. With caution you picked it up and cupped it between your hands. It was so incredibly light, but you could feel the heavy burden that it carried. It was mesmerizing and haunting simultaneously. You delicately traced over every indent, crease, and line with your fingers. You were completely enthralled with it's utterly unique beauty.

"We're he-"

The sudden deep and startling voice shook you to the core and before your eyes, the object fumbled out of your grasp, falling to the floor. You shut your eyes, waiting to hear the sound of it crashing, but it didn't come. You opened your eyes and saw Kylo's hand extended, his fingers curled ever so slightly. He had shot out his hand and Force-caught the Wayfinder, preventing it from an unfortunate destruction.

The world around you halted as you hesitantly looked up at Kylo, watching as the Wayfinder flew into his grasp. You prayed to the _stars_ that he'd remain calm. Unfortunately for you he was anything but calm, for when you locked eyes with him he strode towards you in a state of debilitating rage. His free fist clenched hard and his lip twitched as he stopped inches away from you.

You sucked in a breath, "I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Your heart dove into the depths of your stomach, now fully submerged in fear.

"Do you know how _important_ this is?" The Supreme Leader took an intimidating step towards you, he was now centimetres from you. He stared down at you with half-lidded eyes, introducing an extremely unpleasant feeling.

 _"_ I was just looking at it I-"

Something feral awoke within him and without hesitation, his gloved hand relentlessly interfered with your cheek, cutting your sentence short.

You jerked back and yelped at the painful, sizzling sensation that he laid upon your skin, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Your hand swooped up to clutch your face as your voice quaked with confusion and fury _._

"What is _wrong_ with you?" his brow twitched and his lip curled upwards.

"Well don't fucking _hit_ me! And I said I was sorry!" You rubbed at your cheek.

"And good little girls mind their own business," he spat back at you.

You instantly wound your dominant hand back, straining your arm as you flung it up and forward with all the strength you possessed. Your hand collided with Ren's cheek fiercely and quickly with no mercy. You returned the favor with zero pity. You blatantly expressed _all_ of your hatred towards this fucking monster.

Kylo stumbled back at the unexpected act and dropped his head. He grasped his cheek, dumbfounded as to what had just happened. You weren't convinced that you had actually hurt him, but what gave you an edge was that he was completely taken by surprise.

His head rose back up, the sinister gaze he held was beyond threatening and there was a mysterious emotion hidden behind his narrow, hazel eyes. But strangely enough, a sinful grin broke across his face and he let out a laugh filled with amusement _._

_Fuck._

You stood there, perplexed at his expression, "I–"

As you quaked with terror, Kylo walked in a large, intimidating circle around your figure. You were now trapped in an authentic nightmare, there was no waking up, there was noescaping it. You realized you'd prefer it if you were stuck in your dreamless slumber. He lingered behind you and immediately grasped a bundle of your hair, remorselessly yanking your head back.

"OW!" You squirmed with fright as his arm engulfed your waist and he pressed his frame up against you. You gasped, curiosity and desire flooding your senses as you felt his concealed, hardened length pushing up against your ass cheek.

"What the– W-What... are you...?" You choked over your words, a breathy and nervous laugh leaving your lips.

He sunk his claws into your scalp and you screeched. He pressed his mouth to your ear, "What a little _fucking brat_ you are."

His breath was hot on your ear and your hands flew up, attempting to pry him off. He rubbed his groin on your ass, "You think you can disrespect me like that?" He sneered as you wiggled frantically in his arms. He moaned at the feeling of you wiggling your bum to get away from him and he took a deep breath, "You have _no_ idea what you've just earned yourself."

You scoffed, "Get the _fuck_ off!" With a harsh jolt you pushed your ass back, hoping to butt into his crotch, but you failed... _miserably._ He just caught your hips and held them there, pressed painfully up against his body. You writhed, kicking and screaming into the air.

With one push, Kylo forced your trembling body onto the bed and he pressed his knee into the small of your back, holding you still while you kicked and squirmed. Your lower lip began to quiver, afraid of what he was going to do next.

Without warning, he yanked the elastic of your leggings down and exposed your bare ass to the cool bedroom air.

"K-Kkylo... What are you doing?!" Your voice strained as pure apprehension flashed over your entire body.

He clicked his tongue, running a finger down the curve of your spine, "I think that it's time for your long overdue punishment," his voice fell husky with want.

Sheer panic set in as your heart thumped in your stiff chest. You attempted to leap up when suddenly, an abrupt force had your vulnerable body pinned down to the mattress. You were held down where gravity ceased to exist.

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" You flailed your legs but realized that they weren't moving.

"Quiet," his tone was exigent and it sent a wave of timidness over you.

Kylo's breath shuddered as his palm caressed gentle circles along your ass, taking in the curvature and softness of the mound before him. You couldn't move your lower body, but you still felt _everything_ that he was doing to you.

He sighed, a long sound filled with adoration, "I've been waiting to discipline this precious ass of yours since the _second_ you stepped onto this ship," he sucked in a sharp breath and instantly ceased his delicacy, laying a fiery slap upon your skin.

An unexpected fever burned, starting in your chest, rapidly spreading down to your skin. You jerked forwards, yelping as your eyes widened at impact. You had the urge to yell, to come at him with some snarky remark, but you stayed quiet, fearful that something even worsemay occur.

"Look at my pretty pet, so helplessly exposed for her Supreme Leader," he emitted a low chuckle, towering over your lower half.

He slapped you again and you felt the sting of his large leather-bound palm on your sensitive skin. You could feel the red welts already raising. Stomach in knots, he held you completely under his control.

"K-Kylo I-" You were stunned, frightened _,_ at a loss for words entirely. You wantedto shield yourself from the brutality but you were _powerless_.

He showed you no mercy as he abused your searing hot skin. "What you did is unacceptable. Hitting _me_ like _that,_ " his voice drawled, lingering on the last words almost like he was cherishing them. Almost as if he _liked_ them.

"Kylo, please! Stop!" You pleaded, toes curling in distress as the buzzing sensation upon you began to drink up the majority of your senses.

" _Please_?" He scoffed, "Bad girls like you need to be taught a lesson, that there are consequences for such inappropriate behavior." Another slap.

You wailed, _"Kylo!"_ Your frame quaked as the intensity of his blow had increased. So overwhelmed, your heart and soul were on the verge of tearing wide open. Your eyes pricked with tears but you blinked them away. Another slap.

"Have you been a bad girl?" He prompted, speaking through his teeth, "Hmm? _Have you?_ "

"You're _HURTING_ me!" Your ass began to throb from such severe sizzling. Waves of suffering rolled over you as he slapped you with enough force to make your teeth chatter. Your tears flowed freely now, staining the bedsheets.

"Answer me," he laid down another blow.

"Shit– YES OK," you whined, struggling to retain your anger towards him. Your entire body strained itself, sweat arising on your hairline as you tried to escape him.

"Yes, what?" He nearly folded your spine in half while tugging a handful of your hair back, his other hand smoothing over your reddened skin.

"Yes... I– I've been a bad girl," you groaned, hopelessly caving in.

He gritted his teeth and made a satisfied grunt, sinking his fingers into your irritated skin as you flinched.

"Your Supreme Leader doesn't like what you did. Now why don't you go ahead and apologize." His tone was low and harsh as he increased his grasp on your locks.

 _No_. Silence.

" _Apologize."_

"For fucks sake _you_ hit _me_ first!" Your words babbled from your mouth as saliva seeped out the very corners. You'd had enough of his bullshit.

"Ah there's that filthy mouth of yours," although you couldn't see him, you could only imagine the smirk on his damned face. His hands left your body and you thought the worst was over, but the Force was still pinning you down.

The sudden sensation of his teeth sinking into your bruised and beaten skin caused you to jolt forwards, letting out a loud squeak. He took your flesh between his teeth, sucking with unrelenting force and pressure, surely popping each and every blood vessel in sight. He rolled his tongue over your bruised ass and squeezed your cheeks together with both of his hands. Fingers pressing into the overly-tender flesh.

You moaned, loud and long, and you weren't sure if it was from pain or _pleasure_.

Ren lifted his mouth from your tingling skin and laid another ferocious slap onto your ass, "I suggest you apologize, _now."_

Your jaw tensed in distress, "FUCK, ok, _I'm sorry_!" You shut your lids tightly and dug your fingers into the covers, knuckles white, seeking any form of relief.

Kylo emitted a heavy sigh, "I see you still haven't learned how to address me properly."

An unintentional whimper escaped your mouth as he sunk his digits into both your ass cheeks before slapping you twice relentlessly.

"AAGGGHH!" You gasped as your fingers raked the mattress in front of you, yearning to release your suffering. Like a summer rain quenching the desert, your tears streamed down your beet red face.

"I'm sorry S–Supreme Leader," your lower lip quivered as you choked on your tears. You sounded such a fool, kissing his ass like this.

And just like that, he kissed your ass. _Literally_. His warm lips were back on your searing skin, but they were delicate, laying soft kisses along your abused cheeks.

"That's what I like to hear from my little brat," Kylo ran his digits through your hair with delicacy as he released you from his grasp. He hovered behind your figure that was sprawled across his mattress, drenched in torment. You whimpered into the covers.

"What am I going to do with you, hmm? Always so _rebellious_ ,"he caressed your swollen ass cheeks with care, leaving more warm and wet kisses along the sweltering area as if his emotions had flipped entirely.

It was as if he longed to worship the destruction that he'd just inflicted upon you, which was so utterly confusing. Your breath hitched as his saliva lingered upon your inflamed skin, emitting a slight cooling sensation due to the moistness.

"I don't know Kylo... I–I said I was sorry," you sobbed into the duvet, attempting to plead your case.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he attentively kneaded your skin like fluffy dough. His silky lips melted into your severely harmed skin. Your body fluttered at the sensation, but your mind snapped you the fuck out of it.

 _"_ Ok, _enough_!" Your fists pounded into the soft mattress with frustration and you let out a hard breath, helplessly whining as your limbs fell taut. You thought your suffering had finally come to a halt, but you were soon mistaken. His palm collided with your ass, claiming one last hit as you jerked forwards and winced.

" _Stars_ , _are you fucking done yet_?!"

"For now. What happens in the future is entirely up to you pet," he cooed and you heard him shuffle his feet from behind you, "I hope that you've learned something of value here."

He took his warm palm and gave your ass one last light tap.

The Force ceased its hold on you and you rolled over, facing away from him. A fretful breath of air emerged from your lungs as you tugged the duvet over you to cover your ass. You heard him storm out of the room, leaving you behind to sulk in tears and humiliation. When he was gone you rose from the mattress and yanked your pants back up over your throbbing skin.

You sunk to the ground, resting on your knees so as to avoid sitting on your ass. You took in several deep breaths.

What in the mother fucking _galaxy_ just happened?

You racked your brain as your thoughts reeled, searching for an explanation. You were dumbfounded, stuck in a trance of shock. He was actually psychotic. Treating you like a child and a fucking animal simultaneously. Treating you like you're nothing but a fucking toy for him to play with.

You _hated_ him.

And you hated him for two reasons: 1) because he was the cruelest, most vile man you've ever met, and 2) because, despite everything he's done to you––killing your mother, kidnapping you, treating you like some slave––you couldn't stop yourself from feeling _something_ about it all. Something that most definitely was _not_ true hatred. At least not the kind describe in point number one.

For days now, you've been trying to put up the façade you knew he was expecting from you, but on more than one occasion you found yourself wanting to play the part willingly. Wanting to not put on a show, but actually participate in it. Participate with him.

You groaned and lightly slapped your cheeks to knock all of these fucking absurd thoughts from your mind. You couldn't think about this right now,it was time to get on with your day, freshen up, and _toughen_ up. You had just reached Star Killer and there was no time to mope around feeling sorry for yourself.

This was your reality now. You were associated, no, _stuck_ with the First Order. And with its Supreme Leader.

As you glanced in the mirror, it appeared that you'd been thrown around like a fucking rag doll... no shock there. You attempted to fix your unkept hair and disorderly clothing, smoothing both out with care. Splashing a puddle of icy water upon your face, you washed away the after affects of your suffering.

The ship soon juddered beneath you and you snatched your belongings, making your way onto Star Killer. With each stride you took, your ass _ached_ from the Ren's intense punishment. Why did he have to be so kriffing rough damnit.

Now standing outside the Command Ship, Kylo was no where to be found. You remained rooted to the floor, lingering there like an idiot waiting for him. He was fully conscious of the fact that you were not the slightest bit familiar with the First Order, did he just expect you to find your way around without _any_ guidance? You audibly scoffed, the arrogance of this man never failed to amaze you.

Five seemingly long minutes had passed and you'd grown rather impatient. You shifted from your current position and trotted along out of the ship hangar. You came to an elongated hallway that was _completely_ empty _._ The vacancy brought on an uneasy feeling and you immediately pivoted back around. As you continued to wander the halls, searching for any sign of him, you finally heard his heavyset boots smacking the floor beneath you. You whipped around only to be met with his frame towering over you, chest rising and falling seamlessly.

He had his mask on, and you wondered where he had been. You crossed your arms and looked into his visor, "I don't know anything about this damn place, you can't just leave me."

He just ignored your sass and pushed past you.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room," his black cape grazed your arm as he carried on in front. He acted as if your previous interaction on the Command Ship had failed to exist, stars this day just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

"I have two rooms?" You managed to catch up to him despite the unbearable soreness on your behind.

"Yes," he slowed his pace slightly, allowing you to remain by his side.

"Hmm," you tilted your chin up, attempting to hide any sign of satisfaction. One room was enough to take your breath away, but _two..._ damn.

The two of you walked in comfortable silence until you reached a set of huge double doors. Kylo touched the pin-pad to the side and it whooshed open. _Great_. Good to know that not only you have access to this room, but so does he.

He walked inside, stepping out of the way as if he was presenting you with a gift. And with what the room looked like he might as well have been. Your eyes darted around the room and it appeared to be even more extravagant than your original one on the Finalizer.

"Oh my-" You halted mid sentence, hesitant to act pleased towards the display of furniture and decor. You certainly didn't want him to think that you'd just forgotten what happened on the Command Ship. Nothing and no one could buy your forgiveness. It would take more than a gorgeous room to get back to _normal_. If you could even call it that.

You walked in and dropped your bag on the floor. It was a dark grey, plush carpet and you immediately kicked off your shoes and socks, loving the way it felt on your tired feet. You glanced around the room. It was set-up similarly to your other room, bed in the middle, dresser and wardrobe on one side, closet and fresher door on the other.

But this room had a big window behind the bed and you could see out into space. The ship wasn't moving, but you could see the stars and nearby planets glisten in the black abyss. You sighed, plopping down onto the bed, your legs dangling down.

"So... What now?" You looked up at him, kicking your feet.

"We'll return to my Command Ship in a few days, I have to carry out a mission on Exegol," he crossed his arms in front of him, "but expect my presence before then." He leaned against the doorframe and you gave him a confused look.

You shot to your feet, " _Exegol?_ Why do you need to go there?" You tilted your head in concern. You had never heard of this place before, meaning that it was probably located in the unknown regions of the galaxy. AKA one of the places that you had planned on avoiding for your entire life. 

"I have some... unfinished business," he held a stern tone while lifting his arms and firmly crossing them.

You huffed, "And you need me there because...?" Your lips pressed into a flat line.

"To keep me company. That is _why you are here_ ," Kylo spoke slowly as he took an intimidating step into your room. You scoffed, looking at anything but him until you heard the familiar hissing of his mask. You slowly looked up and watched as he pulled it free, revealing his gorgeous face. The sight stole your breath and you thought you may never get used to seeing it.

You pouted, "So you're gonna force me to attend _every single_ mission you go on?" The expression you held was smug as you exaggerated your words.

He had closed the distance between the two of you in a couple long strides and he was standing before you. He leaned in and gently rested his hand upon your hip bone. You jolted back at his touch but he immediately pulled you closer, letting his mask drop to the ground.

He licked his lips, "You are here because _you_ _belong to me now_. You will come with me wherever and whenever I see fit," his head dropped closer to yours, "Do you understand?"

You failed to respond still trying to look anywhere _but_ his surely glistening eyes.

Kylo abruptly grasped your jaw and tilted your face to meet his gaze, "You look at me when I'm talking to you."Your body shivered at his demanding voice, the feeling of his hot breath lingering upon your skin. As irritated as you were, you gave a single nod, acknowledging his statement.

"I asked you a question before. _Do you_... understand?" He sunk his digits into your chin.

You sighed, "Yes Supreme Leader," you only said what you knew he wanted to hear, hopefully that'd urge him to release you.

"Oh my little pet, you're learning," his leather encompassed thumb swept over your plump lips in slow motion, taking in all your face had to offer. Eyes puncturing your soul, the floor beneath you felt as if it'd shatter into a million fragments. You swallowed hard.

 _A monster,_ you reminded yourself.

Abruptly pulling away, you gazed up at him with bewilderment. Soon enough, he whipped around and abandoned you to head down the hallway.

With immense attitude, you slammed the doors shut behind you. The bone chilling words he'd spoken had caused the bile in your stomach shift at an unruly rate.

_You belong to me now._

Kylo wanted to _own_ you, to keep you here... _forever._ He said that you'd be _begging_ for it in the end. Not on your fucking life.

You laughed audibly to yourself. That was just it though, it _was_ on your life. Your life was no longer bouts of 'ifs' and 'buts'. Now, it was a solid and clear reality of the worst-case scenario you ran through your head the night you were captured: the Supreme Leader was the predator and you were his prey, except he didn't plan on killing you,

 _No_.

He fully planned on keeping you, wilting you down until you're almost nothing, keeping you just lingering on the precipice of your breaking point so that you'd be the perfect little toy for him.

His _pet_.

The entirety of this situation angered you, it sent a quick flash of the merciless death and slaughtering upon Jakku to flash through the forefront of your mind. The bile shifted in your stomach and your knees grew weak, arms falling heavy towards the ground. The thought of being controlled, objectified, _forced_ to live with and serve your mother's killer, was enough to make you want to throw up and die.

You didn't want that, you wanted to be free. You'd rather be alone forever than have to obey the Supreme Leaders ridiculous orders and satisfy his needs.

You were _beyond_ fed up with his nonsense, his incessant condescending tone of voice he always used towards you. It was time to get out of this Maker-forsaken place once and for all. In an instant, a rather hazardous plan came for mind.

Why the fuckhadn't you thought of this sooner?

If you approached the idea with caution, there may be a slim chance that you could escape, a chance that you could _leave._ Yes, it had a significant amount of risks, but the possibility of your success was enough motivation to get you rolling.

_I am fucking doing this._

Clearly, you'd need a method of transportation and the simplest ship you could think of was a damn TIE fighter _._ Considering you'd barely flown in the past, a fighter scared the absolute shit out of you. But if that's what it took, then so be it. You'd have to at least _try_. You made the executive decision to leave during the wee hours of the night.

You would return to Jakku at last, no matter how high the stakes were.

The day dragged on as you paced nervously in your room, consuming one meal, only looking forward to the next. Stars you never thought being captured by someone would be this fucking _boring._ An hour or two had flown by when you heard a rather loud knock at the door. You opened it and revealed the Supreme Leader staring back at you with a blank expression.

"Can I helpyou?" You placed your hands onto your hips, blocking the entry way.

"We have a meeting tomorrow. I expect you ready and _dressed_ by 1:00 pm," he stood with his legs wide and his jaw clenched.

You only stared, studying him and failing to respond.

"Are we clear?" Ren raised his brows sternly, clearly unamused by your joke.

"Yeah yeah. Got it," you gave a single nod and shooed him away with a limp hand.

Kylo took off down the hall, leaving you to linger in the doorway. Little did he know, you'd be gone by then, most likely basking in the warm sand upon Jakku. You snickered as you watched him storm off. _What an idiot_.

As it finally neared midnight, it was time to make your move. You snatched a small sack and threw a bundle of necessities in for your trip. Sitting tight until it appeared throughly secure outside, you pictured your escape. You could only imagine soaring through the peaceful galaxy with nothing but elation, getting far, far away from this damned place.

In a few moments time, you swiftly departed from your room, eyes fixated on the floor below. You hoped that the hallways would be empty, and for the most part they were, save for some small cleaning droids. You knew they weren't programmed to do anything _but_ clean, so you felt safe(ish).

You walked quickly, attempting to appear rather casual. You snickered to yourself, you were anything but _casual_ at the moment. You were strolling to the Star Killer ship hangar in the middle of the night for fucks sake. Overall, this may have been one of the _dumbest_ decisions you'd ever made. Regardless of any second thoughts, it was too late. You were doing this. You had to get back home.

As you entered the hangar from the upper level, you peered over the metal railing that surrounded you. Thankfully, your gaze fell upon a small pod of TIE fighters attached to the wall below. But... _shit_ , these fighters were up so high and there was no ladder or anything to get to them from below. You'd have to travel your way there somehow.

Well, being a scavenger would luckily come in clutch for once. The damn _wall_ appeared to be your only option. Fortunately enough, you were a master at seamlessly climbing even the whackiest architectural designs.

 _Bring it on_.

You consumed a large breath of confidence while securing the sack to your frame. With caution you rolled your figure over the rail, settling down on the very ledge. Determined to stay on a steady path, you lodged your foot into a lower pocket placed within the wall. You sunk down, digits gripping the indents with precision as you descended your way towards the TIE fighter. Stretching and straining limbs, you remained extremely wary of the lethal drop that lied beneath you, one false move and you were undoubtedly done for.

With the luck of the galaxy by your side, you miraculously managed to reach one of the fighters and make it inside. You plopped down into the singular seat and swung the rather tiny door shut behind you.

Now came the _other_ hard part. Kriff.

You analyzed the series of buttons and controls, trying your hardest to recall even the faintest memory of flying in the past. Unfortunately, it appeared this would have to be a trial and error situation. You had one shot at this and you certainly couldn't blow it.

Sucking in a wide breath, you rolled your shoulders back and adjusted your figure in the seat. Without hesitation, you pressed upon a green button and the display before you lit up with an array of beaming colored controls. Thank the stars you had turned the thing on.

Now the _real_ test: flying it out of the hangar.

Two black toggles, encompassed by a red top caught your immediate attention. These mustfly the fighter, or so you hoped. Uncertain of the outcome, you took one last disquieted breath and sunk your thumbs down upon both buttons.

Bone chilling panic settled into your bloodstream as you released both sticks from your grasp. Well, those _certainly_ weren't the right gears. A steaming and gaping hole appeared in the wall directly across from you. Leaning back into the seat, your head collided with the foamy material and you shut your lids in despair.

You'd just taken an entire _chunk_ out of the First Order's base, you had no other choice butto escape now. You'd come this far, you couldn't give up, not just yet. Nodding excessively you reassured yourself, _I've got this._

You swallowed hard and attempted to gain an additional amount of courage to conclude this disastrous plan. Switching your hold to another pair of slightly smaller gears, sat snug next to the previous ones, you latched around their circumference. Your thumbs sunk down onto the buttons with precision and the ship jolted forwards. Face beaming with liberation, you started moving forward out of the pod the TIE was situated in.

You were _really_ doing this.

Just as you thought you'd victoriously managed to escape this villainous place... you were forcefully yanked back.

 _Mother of fucking moons_ , what now?

You whipped around and peered out the back window only to see a thick cable tightly secured to the rear end of the fighter, other end attaching to the pod. As you emitted a loud sigh, you were dumbfounded on what your next move would be. You were trapped in mid air, straining your brain into scheming any new ideas. Your turned back around, hoping to find a button to release the cable.

Suddenly your heart stopped and your thoughts became jumbled as your eyes flitted from the control panel out the window. Your breath shuddered and you felt phantom pain beginning to rise in your body. On the opposite side of the railing appeared to be the _last_ person you wanted to catch you in this reckless act.

The Supreme Leader.


	5. Bunny It Is

You swallowed hard. Your mouth and throat dry as cotton and you could sense Kylo's raging fury coming to a climax even from inside the TIE fighter.

He yelled at you from across the hangar, "Get down now, or I'll get you down myself," his voice muffled and bounced off the walls.

Thinking ultimately fast and unconsciously, your digits sunk down onto the buttons. You yearned to break free, hoping you may be able to snap the stubborn, restrictive cable; but the ship remained stationary, not moving an _inch_. This fucking fighter would be the death of you, you could've reached victory, could've been on your journey to Jakku by now. But unfortunately, you weren't going _anywhere._

Kylo took one step towards the fighter, his voice growing significantly louder, "I'll tell you one last time, _get down_." He spat the last two words, sounding vicious.

You found yourself stuck in a state of uncertainty and hesitation. Trapped in the stickiest of situations, lost in a sea of panic in which you were drowning in; if you landed you'd most likely get berated by Kylo, but if you didn't, you'd just linger here, floating like a blimp in the sky.

As your mind reeled in attempts to come a final decision, you witnessed Kylo's sudden movement below you. His hands shot up in the air, leathered fingers curled, aiming directly towards you. Without warning, you saw your precious life flash before your eyes as the TIE fighter descended down at a rapid speed. A flutter arose in your stomach, a restlessness of sorts; _fear_. You swallowed, feeling mildly drunk, as the invisible blanket of worry draped over you.

Ear piercing screams crept up from your throat as the ship plummeted farther towards the ground below. You felt threatened, overwhelmed at how it plunged down into what seemed like a bottomless darkness from which there would be no return. It collided with the floor and emitted an audible crash as your neck flew back, inflicting a whiplash on steroids.

You came to, head pounding like a drum as you laid there. Absolutely winded, your ears were ringing and you felt as if your insides were knotted with nerves and waves of shock. You shifted the slightest bit, aching as you found yourself confined inside the cracked fighter. As if you'd been placed inside a dark, eerie cavern, the structure caved in on top of you. You struggled to find an exit as your eyes darted around frantically, longing to find somewhere that you'd be able to slither through and free yourself.

How the _fuck_ had you survived that?

Your knuckles whitened as you pressed on the newly enfeebled sides of the ship, straining your entire body to escape; _nothing_. The sound of Kylo's boots filled your eardrums and your entire frame twitched at his presence. You squirmed, panicking to somehow scurry out of this horrid situation you'd created for yourself; longing to slip out of your skin and change. But there you saw him, standing in the storm, holding the curse of authority. Suddenly, the fractured and crumbled fighter lifted off of you with Force assistance. Your slightly wounded body remained on the floor, staring up at Kylo and his furious, gut wrenching expression.

You looked up at him, "Um... hi," you laughed nervously in attempts to bring some humor into such a frightful moment.

Kylo stared back at you with his arms crossed firmly, set in a wide stance, " _Get. Up_." He clearly wasn't pleased with your actions.

Still a little woozy, you rose up and attempted to gain your balance; you failed and immediately fumbled back down onto your knees. The Supreme Leader's hands quickly found your arm and yanked you back up like a rag doll. Legs like soggy spaghetti, your hand fell upon his broad chest in use as a crutch, "I- I'm a little dizzy can you give me a few min-"

Without warning you were swept off your feet, cradled by him as he held you close to his frame.

You instantly grew to loathe the feeling of him encompassing your body, "Hey hey, I'm fine actually, put me down." When he didn't release you, impatience set in, _"Now."_

Kylo whipped around, ignoring you, "No, we're going," he huffed as he effortlessly carried you out of the ship garage.

You didn't want this, "Put me down!" Your body jerked back and fourth as you attempted to lunge up and break free.

He only grasped you tighter, "Shh," the Supreme Leader cooed as he restrained you from moving even the _slightest_ bit.

He noticed a stray maintenance worker, "Get someone to clean that up," he said casually as he gestured to the remains of the fighter.

You furrowed your brows, "Where are you taking me?" Your voice was drenched with confusion and annoyance.

He scoffed, "Back to your room," his tone was stern, certain of his reply.

Your eyes went big with surprise, "Wait you're not ma–"

He carelessly cut your sentence short, "You thought I'd be angrier, didn't you?" He let out a lazy puff of air, _almost_ a laugh.

"I guess so, I– I tried to _leave_." Your hands fell into your lap, avoiding the act of making any additional contact with him.

"And why is that? Hmm?" Kylo's voice was injected with bewilderment, concerned of the reasoning behind your recent stunt, "I give you shelter, I give you food, clothes, and... _attention_. Why try and leave me dear?" His sentences penetrated your ears, running wide, repetitive circles around your brain.

You scoffed dramatically, "Why don't I refresh your memory? Hmm? Because it seems to me that you've forgotten," when he didn't respond you took that as an invitation to keep going, "You _killed_ mymother. Why would I want to spend my time living with such a– such a _monster_? In a place full of villains and murders? The First Order is _destroying_ the galaxy, do you even realize that?! You took the most important person out of my life. And you're not even... you're not even _sorry_." Your words were far beyond harsh, but they were truthful, he needed to hear that.

"We're _renewing_ the galaxy, bringing a new order of stabilization to it. It'll thrive once we eliminate the rest of our threats _,_ and we _will,_ " he took a large gulp of air in through his mouth.

You let out a weak laugh, "You don't get it do you?" Your voice was laced with irritation. He didn't even acknowledge the topic of your mother. What a fucking asshole.

He furrowed his brows, "What exactly are you referring to?"

You clicked your tongue on the top of your mouth, "The First Order, _you_ , you've cause so much destruction. Have you ever taken a second to look around at your partners, to remember the history of this corrupt... _Order?_ " You steadily tapped your thigh, hoping to subside some of your frustration, "You practically run this place, like some big shot who has the blood of I don't even wanna know _how_ many people, on his hands." You pinched the bridge of your nose between your pointer finger and thumb, stress increasingly conquering your demeanor.

Kylo glanced down at you, "That's not something you should worry about. It doesn't concern you." His eyes found yours as you sat in his arms and he shook his head excessively.

It did concern you. Because it _affected_ you deeply. But he was too stubborn to understand, you realized that.

You glanced and saw that you had reached your room, "Put me down," you pretty much barked at him. He walked inside, still carrying you much to your discontent, and headed for the bed. Gentle as ever, he lowered you down onto your bed and you sunk down into the foamy material, a soft and delicate cloud. He lingered, looking down at you and you saw that _something_ flash in his eyes. It looked like he wanted to maybe say something, but you certainly weren't going to hear it. Not tonight.

"Just fucking leave," you whispered, stretching your frame across the mattress in a wide star-like shape.

Kylo grasped your blanket and concealed your body with care. He looked down at you again and you turned away.

"Rest," the word was spoken with delicacy but it produced shivers upon your skin, chills of irritation. You had a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, like you'd gone down a flight of stairs and missed the very last step.

You heard him shuffle back towards the door and you took a deep breath, thankful that you were finally going to get some alone time. You needed to think. You heard the door swing open, but you didn't hear it shut.

"Cardo will guard your door tonight, Ap'lek tomorrow morning," he spoke matter-of-factly.

You flinched and shot up from the bed, gawking at him, "Who?" The uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach had doubled.

"My Knights. We have a meeting tomorrow, be ready at 1:00," he spoke as he turned in the threshold, the door shutting before you could answer.

Great, you'd be getting two damn _babysitters._

The air around you became rare, heavy. You breathed deeply, trying to disperse the fog clouding your vision. As your mind sharpened, you examined and gnawed on where you'd ended up, and more importantly, _how_. Your escape plan had failed, everything was a complete shit show, and now your life was on the brink of falling apart even _more so_. You felt completely imprisoned, suffocated by the Supreme Leader as if he'd buried you six feet under. This was certainly not what you'd imagined life had in store for you, you weren't the slight bit keen towards the outcome.

You were _screwed_.

––

You sat in a sparkling daydream of your childhood. Memories of you and your mother's silver laughter filled your ears and you reminisced on your endless wishes to the stars above. Back then, in your eyes was an ocean, but now the water was frozen and you longed to be free. You woke to a world incredibly dull, your tired and worn eyes, not painted or inspired, only empty and weary.

You lazily got out of bed around 11:45, showered and got ready. You opened the wardrobe and flicked through the array of dresses and found one that you didn't immediately hate. You slid it on and fiddled with the zipper when the door flung open. You yelped, jumping up and turning to see who it was.

Your eyes fell upon a well-built man, concealed in all black armor, mask engulfing his entire face. He held a large scary-looking axe and the room went cold. A long moment passed of the two of you just staring at each other.

You spoke first, "Um hey, would mind... uh, helping me with this?" You gestured to your skimpy dress, slightly uncomfortable asking such a personal question to an entirely intimidating stranger.

He didn't speak, just stood there looking lost. Then a slight nod. His answer seemed uncertain but he agreed nonetheless.

You smiled slightly. "Great, come on in," you motioned him inside but he hesitated again so you began walking to the door.

He scanned the entirety of the room from the doorway, "The Supreme Leader wouldn't approve of-"

His voice was heavily modulated too, but it sounded much different than Kylo's. It was softer(?) almost, he sounded a hell of a lot nicer. You rolled your eyes, "Just get inside for kriff sake," yanking on his black uniform, you pulled him forwards into the room.

After shutting the door behind you, you rotated your body, exposing your entire spine and lower back to this mysterious man. The jammed zipper was _centimetres_ away from the very middle of your ass. You knew your panties were peaking through, but you needed assistance and honestly you really didn't care.

As he crept closer, his fingers reached for your zipper, dancing along your skin. You felt his gloved hand brush against your bare flesh, right near the seam of your black lace thong. Your breath shuddered and your body abruptly jerked forwards.

His hands left your body at once, "You alright?" He seemed to have taken a step back, now weary of his actions.

"Just um ticklish, that's all. Go on," you cleared your throat and blinked excessively, trying to shake the puzzling feeling that'd overcome you.

You heard him suck in his breath, "Oh shit are you– what happened?" He held a seemingly concerned tone.

"W- what do you mean?" You whipped your head around only to be met with his mask.

"Who did this?" His shoulders shifted back as he stood tall and firm.

You furrowed your brows, "Did what?" You strained your neck, attempting to gain sight on the area.

"These marks..." You could hear his voice morphing into a rather sincere tone, genuinely interested in the situation.

The realization hit you almost as hard as Kylo had. _Almost_. He had noticed the fucking _bruises_ from being spanked... that's just _lovely._

You shrugged, "No, it's nothing, I just fell that's all." You held your head high, trying your hardest to produce the most honest expression.

"Really?" You witnessed the quick rise and fall of his chest in front of you as he cocked his head.

You turned back around, wanting nothing more than to end this conversation, "Yes. Now zip me up already."

"Alright," he huffed as his digits found your zipper again and with one swift motion, you heard the satisfying sound of metal clinging together.

He took in a deep breath, "Let me ask you something." He took a step back from your figure and you turned back around to face him.

Curiosity got the best of you, "Go ahead." You gave him a single nod, bowing your head to his question.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why did you try to escape?" You watched as his visor tilted and you shivered. Damn did his mask creep you the fuck out.

You sighed, "Well I thought you'd know by now, he– he killed my mother. Basically kidnapped me too. I just wanted to go home, find my mom. I wanted to get away from... _him."_ Your shoulders sunk down in disappointment, bags of bricks taking a rest upon your frame.

"And home is... where?" His tone rose an octave as his feet spread farther apart on the carpeted floor.

You smiled, "Jakku." The name ignited a warmth in your chest, a warmth that soon turned frigid, freezing each and every one of your veins.

"Oh," he fell silent.

"Yeah," you nodded, lips forming a flat line.

He shifted on his feet again, "But why? Jakku is, well it's kind of a shit hole no offense." You observed his attempt to try and refrain from coming off too harsh.

"I spent more than half my life there, it shaped me I guess, made me who I am. And well, as much of a shit hole it is, I'd take that over living under your roof. _No offense,"_ You spat his words back at him.

"I hate the First Order, all of you," you whispered, your words were filled with anger and frustration, emitting a little more intensely than you'd planned.

He sighed again, "Unfortunately, I have no say in what we do, I just work for them. But, I'll tell you one thing," he took a step towards you, "you're not leaving. The Supreme Leader clearly wants you to stay, and he _always_ gets what he wants. _"_

_You're not leaving._

His words rang in your ears.

Your throat swelled and your palms dampened, a thin sheet of sweat coating them. You sat at the edge of the world in a crater; your thoughts blank, your words were without letters, having absolutely no purpose in this conversation.

A laugh escaped your throat as you threw your hands up into the air, letting them descend back down to collide with your side, "This is _such_ bullshit, all of it."

He cocked his head again, "You'll adjust," his voice was softer as he inched closer attempting to clear some of the suffocating tension within the air.

You sighed heavily, "I'm not so sure about that, I feel like a fucking _prisoner_." You crossed your arms, perfectly fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

He was inching closer still, "I don't think that'll last long. He'll treat you well, when you deserveit. When you decide to _let_ him." His tone fell to a soothing and comforting tone.

You huffed out some of the hot air that'd built inside of you, "But he–"

"If you fight it, you'll only make it worse for yourself."

"Oh, I don't think it could get much worse," you tapped your foot, agitated with the responses you were receiving.

"It can. So obey him, and you'll be rewarded," he tugged on his leather gloves, securing them around his hands even more.

" _Rewarded?_ Like a damn child? I don't think so," you let out a lazy huff through your nose.

He sighed again, his gloved fingers clenching at his sides as he started moving away from you, "I can't give you anymore advice other than to follow his rules, to give in to whatever he wants from you."

You shrugged your shoulders, "I– alright, thanks I guess." Uncrossing your arms, you smoothed out your dress with care.

He stood in the door frame, "Yeah, he'll be here any minute I have to go." His voice sounded like he had spoken with a smile on his face, but you couldn't be sure. He turned to leave but your words stopped him,

"Wait!" He turned around, catching the door with his hand. You took a deep breath, "What's your name?"

"Ap'lek."

You didn't say anything back, you just nodded as he made his way out, clicking the door shut behind him.

\- -

"What a _good girl_ , you followed my orders," Kylo reached to stroke your cheek but you swatted his hand away. His deeply modulated voice sending chills down your spine. You decided you absolutely hated his mask.

You rolled your eyes, "I'd rather not suffer from another _beating_." You took a small step back in your heels, trying to create some distance.

He put his hand back to his side, and to your surprise, his fist wasn't clenched, "Stop that, let's go." He gestured to the door for your departure.

You sighed dramatically, "And this meeting is about what exactly?" You shimmied past him in the door frame and followed aimlessly.

"Exegol, I have to go over a few things with Hux before we depart," he spoke nonchalantly as he walked with large strides, wide hands situated at his sides.

You were struggling to keep up with him, "Ok..." Your view fixated on the familiar, large set of doors from the other day.

The Supreme Leader stopped suddenly, "You are here to _listen_ , not to speak," you scoffed, " _And_ keep your thoughts to yourself, do you understand?" He leaned down to mimic your height level.

You shot him an unamused expression, glaring into his visor, "Whatever."

His fists clenched slightly, the sound of rubbing leather hit your ears, "Tell me, you understand." His voice transformed into a deep and dominant tone.

You decided your curiosity was getting the better of you, and you decided oblige. "Yes Supreme Leader, I understand completely." You batted your lashes and your voice was bratty, but you truly did understand, and you actually wanted to listen. Flashing him a look of cooperation, you nodded slightly.

Seemingly pleased, he rose back up. The doors whooshed open before you and Kylo waltzed through them.

You entered a barren and gloomy room. The scent of a modern coward filled your nostrils as you looked around at the shapeless creatures sat around a big round table. And at the far head, a pale plastic face with a grimace of disappointment painted on it sat staring at you. Fiery red hair that was way too slicked back and a face that looked like a slapped ass? _General Hux_.

Kylo's hand fell upon your lower back, causing you to tense up. He pushed you inside and forced you to sit at the table. As you sat down you turned back to him and squinted your eyes with resentment.

"Supreme Leader," Hux half-assed bowed his head at Kylo's presence. He didn't even acknowledge you. _Asshole_.

Kylo sighed, like he was bored already, "General Hux." Kylo held onto the back of your chair, his fingers playing with your hair lightly.

Hux continued to ignore your existence, "If I am correct, you plan on departing to Exegol?" His voice was whiny, he sounded like he was full of shit as he folded his hands, properly resting them upon the shiny black table.

Kylo situated himself next to you in a leather chair, "That's correct." His hand abruptly found your thigh and you immediately swatted him away, moving further away in your chair.

Hux shifted, he looked like he had a stick up his ass, "What is your reason for this _trip_?" You snickered, in all honesty... he probably did.

Kylo shot you a quick look, telling you to keep your thoughts quiet. "You're in no position to question me General," he spoke quaintly, emitting an annoyed laugh.

Hux sucked in some air, "Ah, so it's personal then?" Hux appeared to have an issue with the topic of discussion _already._ You were getting frustrated with this fucking cretin, sensing his inability to keep his nosy ass out of everything.

Kylo's hand found your thigh again and he squeezed it lightly. _Right, keeping my thoughts to myself._

"That is none of your concern," Kylo shook his head whilst casually leaning back in his chair.

Hux leaned forward in his seat, "Ren, we need you _here_. Why is it that you always decide to go on these little joy rides when it is most inconvenient? Like in the midst of a war?"

 _Fucking Maker this guy sounds like an absolute prick_.

Kylo reclined further back into his chair, his hand creeping higher on your thigh. You squeaked.

"This is important... And I assume you are more than capable of running things _temporarily_ while I'm gone," he clicked his tongue, "Unless I am assuming incorrectly, General?"

Hux scoffed, "No sir, it's just... Important enough to abandon the ship?"

Kylo was now slowly leaning forward, like he was waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. He took in a slight breath, "Yes. Would you rather me present and weak, or stronger than ever when I return?" Kylo's tone grew slightly vicious.

Hux cocked a brow, "What are you getting at?"

Kylo was fully sat forward now, his hand abandoned your thigh and he clenched his fists. Even though he was sat down, Kylo's body seemed to grow and he was emitting an extremely intimidating demeanor.

"Palpatine is _alive,_ " he spoke slowly, swallowing hard.

"Is he now?" Hux let out a soft chuckle, "And what are you going to do about it Supreme Leader?"

Kylo was noticeably frustrated now, you observed from his bold body language. You wondered how this ginger twat hadn't clued in to Kylo's physical cues yet.

"He wants my power, I'm leaving to take care of him."

Hux raised his brows in faux surprise, "You're _killing_ Palpatine? You?" A slick grin spread across his pale face. Stars you wanted to punch him.

Kylo stood, his figure looming over the table, "Did I stutter, General?"

Hux moved back slightly, but held fast, "Even if he _is_ alive, this isn't the time, not now."

"Is me leaving for a day or so, _really_ too much of an inconvenience? Shall I have you demoted? Maybe find a someone who is actually prepared and willing to do _your job_?" Kylo cleared his throat and rolled his broad shoulders back.

Hux was fully sat back in his chair now, cowering like the child he was, "No. I was just giving my input sir."

"That of which I _never_ asked for. Me being here, informing you of my whereabouts for the next few days, is a courtesy to you General. I am under no obligation to report to you about anything," his teeth gritted slightly, fed up with Hux's feedback it seemed, " _You_ report to _me_ , you have one jobGeneral. See to it that you perform it well and I may forget this conversation entirely."

"My sincerest apologies Supreme Leader, as you wish sir." Hux caved, still clearly frowning upon your trip.

Kylo finally sat back down, his hand finding your thigh again. The warmth radiated from his palm and if it weren't for your mind cursing Hux, you would have slapped his hand away again.

The meeting dragged on and Kylo had provided you with your very own data pad. He ordered you to type countless notes on what seemed to be _pointless_ information on the Resistance. Your thumbs ached a bit afterwards, never having used one before it felt like a mini joint exercise. You started to doze off when you heard Kylo's chair squeak backwards.

"Meeting dismissed. Come princess," he rose up and started out of the conference room. You scoffed, stretching your legs as you stood up.

"Don't call me that," you stammered.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and faced you, "No whining today."

"Whatever jackass," your neck strained itself, leaning forwards in slight shock.

"Awe, do you need a timeout?" He cooed, voice thick.

You rolled your eyes, "Oh kriff off." You were baffled at such words, speaking to you as if you were a fucking _child_.

Kylo cocked his head, observing your tiny figure, "You know, you're quite a handful, constantly talking back to your Supreme Leader. Did we not learn our lesson?"

He kept on walking and you began a lazy jog to keep up with his long strides, your ass aching from the reminder.

"Psh, if I'm such a _handful,_ then why the fuck am I here?" Your heels clicked against the tile flooring as you made your way down the hall.

He growled, "Mellow pets are boring, they never want to _play_." His tone was threatening and it immediately injected you with an abundance of negative emotions. Your eyes glazed over as the words replayed in your mind: _mellow, pet, play_...

You stopped walking, "A fucking _pet?_ " You emphasized on the word that'd caused you to grow so concerned.

"Yes. _My_ pet," Kylo stopped and shifted to face you, zeroing on your eyes, "Now which is your favorite?"

"What?" Your furrowed your brows, entirely perplexed at his question.

"Your favorite pet," he spoke as if you were expected to comprehend what he'd previously asked. 

"I'm not answering that– This... this is so stupid," you shook your head in a state of irritation.

He rose his hands to the side of his mask, clicking the buttons. You watched as the mouthpiece rose and listened to the iconic hissing noise it made. He took the mask from his face, his raven hair drifting downwards to his shoulders. _Stars_. His free hand brushed his hair back and then fell to brush against your bare arm.

You jolted back at the contact, "I– I don't know, um a bunny?" Emitting a loud huff your gaze fell upon the floor.

"Hmm, Bunny it is," his words came out slow, like he was inscribing them into his mind. You could see his eyes clearly and they were swimming with mischief and desire. He huffed and began walking again, more quickly and entirely focussed on the hall ahead.

"Wait w- what?" Your mind reeled as you jogged to catch up to him.

What the actual fuck what he talking about?

"Your new name," he spoke with confidence, establishing it as a rule it seemed.

 _"_ Yeah _right,_ " you spoke with ultimate sarcasm, he couldn't be _serious_.

"Oh, but I am. I'm a very good owner, _you'll see,_ " his tone was predatory, but dripping with want.

You snorted, "You know, you're pretty fucked in the head."

You pulled your hair out of your face, gathering it in a low bundle you swayed your hips as you walked. You looked up at him, half expecting to see rage pooling in his eyes again at your comment. But what you saw was altogether more terrifying than rage. It was complete and utter amusement. His wide hazel eyes still glistened underneath the dim light as he held an alluring gaze,

" _Yes I am_."

Bundles of nerves clung onto your internal organs as your knees weakened in response to his impacting words.

\- -

After finally reaching your room, you slipped out of your restrictive clothing and blister-inflicting heels. You changed into a somewhat stylish outfit; a low cut, black blouse with sleeves that draped down effortlessly from your shoulders, revealing an immodest amount of flesh. Skin tight, black leather pants in which engulfed your legs, and to complete the look, fashionable black booties as shoe wear.

You noticed a large jewelry box sitting on the top of your dresser and decided to look inside. You spotted a velvet, black choker that was undoubtedly _screaming_ your name. You snatched it and secured it tightly around the circumference of your neck, you looked... _intimidating._

For a slight change, you decided to braid two pieces of your hair, taking sections from only your crown and securing them behind your head. You left the remaining hair to cascade down in the back. Two delicate, free strands framed your face in front and your final appearance seemed even more satisfactory than you'd expected.

While playing a digital game of Dejarik on your data pad, you waited patiently upon Kylo's arrival. It being a multiplayer game, there was fortunately a technological generated opponent option. It was depressing, not having any real friends anymore. The only person you had at your side was the one person you _didn't_ want; The Supreme Leader.

A loud knock signaled his arrival and you yanked the door open. He took in sharp breath whilst scanning your figure, clearly taking in your rather scandalous and dominating fashion.

"Quite an interesting outfit you have on Bunny, feeling more comfortable perhaps?" The flesh underneath his eye twitched as he raised a brow.

"No," you flung your bag over your shoulder and strutted down the hall.

"I have an order, one that you _will_ be following: there will be no sleeping on the floor nonsense this time," such a harsh tone had punctured your soul, demanding something you weren't the least but comfortable with.

"You can't _make_ me sleep with you," you sneered.

"Yes, yes I can. You can obey me or I can easily _force_ you to. Your choice."

" _Force_ me?" You held an attitude despite the worry of what his explanation may be.

"I have the power to control you entirely, but I don't utilize it, not if I don't have to. I don't want my girl feeling uncomfortable while she sleeps, therefore you'll be resting on an actual _mattress_ tonight."

"I'm _not_ your girl, and I was just fine last time," You ran your fingers along the seem of your pants, comforting yourself with the smooth, leather material.

" _Bunny_ ," his spoke through clenched teeth, obviously annoyed. Kriffs sake, you were annoyed too, but you really didn't want to sleep on the floor again.

"Whatever, not my fault if I _accidentally_ kick the shit out of you," your gaze focused ahead, eyes rolling in secrecy.

Kylo emitted a chuckle, shaking his head while fixated on the floor below.

As you made your way into the ship hangar, you immediately spotted Ap'lek along with the rest of Kylo's Knights in your rear view. They appeared the same as before, an abundance of tall and buff, threatening figures.

"Do they follow you everywhere?" You glared you at Kylo, referring to his Knights.

"Yes," he produced a monotone answer, almost as if he were waiting for you to ask that.

"Why?"

"Protection, assistance," he spoke as the Command Ship doors whooshed open before you, emitting white clouds of smoke that danced up into the air like ghostly entities.

"Protection from...?" He really sucked at answering questions.

"I have many enemies," Kylo spoke with a sort of confidence that was far beyond concerning.

"Right, yeah, forgot about that," your lips sunk into a flat line as you nodded. The two of you didn't speak as you boarded the ship, waiting until all of the Knights were onboard before closing the hatch doors.

After kicking off your shoes, you hopped onto the mattress. Stomach facing the ceiling, you whipped out your data pad and resumed your game. The electronic noises filling the small bedroom.

"Dejarik _? By_ _yourself_?" His demeanor seemed amused at such a concept.

"No. There's a, a thingy that you can play with. I don't know," you shook your head, tapping the pads of your fingers onto the brightly lit screen.

"Hmm, I'm glad to see that you're entertaining yourself," de plopped down onto a leather chair in the corner and observed you from a distance.

Kylo had been undeniably staring for the past five minutes despite all of your attention being invested into your game. You scoffed, "Uh, can I help you? You're distracting me."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope," and sunk further into the seat, spreading his knees wide.

"Stop staring at me then," you turned your back on him, now facing the headboard while sitting with your legs crossed. "DAMNIT!" You smacked the mattress beneath you at your sudden defeat.

"Your fake opponent beat you?" Kylo emitted a low laugh.

"Shut up," you huffed and shook your head, hair swaying back and fourth.

"What was that?" He leaned forwards with intimidation, elbows wrested on his thighs.

"Ahhh, _nothing,_ " you clutched your head in annoyance, unable to express any anger was surely frustrating.

He grunted, "That's what I thought."

––

Hours passed with only a few dry sentences filling the excruciatingly silent gaps. You spent most of your time fascinated by your datapad, exploring new apps and options on it. Dinner had passed and the two of you ate on opposite sides of the room, it was quite awkward and well, _sad._

As Kylo ran a shower, you slipped into a silk pajama set, similar to the previous one you'd worn last time. It was the _only_ kind of pajamas you owned now.

You laid peacefully under the comforter as he exited the bathroom. His presence caught your attention; a white tee that hugged his figure tightly and black sweats that sat perfectly below his waist. His broad chest peaked through the sheer fabric and the sleeves appeared as if they were cutting off the circulation around his swollen biceps.

He entered the bed and you felt the mattress crinkle and shift beneath you. Turning your back on him, you shifted the farthest away from him as you could without falling off the bed. The two of you laid there in silence, not a single limb coming into contact; you could undeniably feel the warmth emitting from his figure.

An aroma of freshness, manliness drifted off of his skin, finding its way into your nose. The idea of letting yourself fall into his trap, made you feel like you were coming down with something, something worse than any stomach ache or the headache, a kind of mumps of the psyche. You swallowed hard and scooted even further away, avoiding him entirely.

"You're afraid," his voice startled you, deep and rich, but so _so_ quiet.

"What?" You kept your back towards him, holding the comforter between your fingers and tugging it up towards your face.

"Of me," you heard him shift on the bed, "why?"

"Is that really a question?" The friction from the comforter rubbing between your fingers was the only thing relieving you from this uncomfortable situation.

Kylo latched onto your forearm and rolled your figure over to fall next to his. His digits dug into your skin as you felt his hot and hypnotic breath upon your skin. Eyes searching your face frantically, he looked for an answer.

"Let go," you swallowed hard and jerked your arm back.

"Why?" He increase the pressure on your flesh.

" _Stop_ ," with one swift motion you threw a wide elbow back and freed yourself from his grasp.

"You answer me when I speak to you," he sat up slightly, leaning on his forearm, hovering over you.

"You _killed_ my mother Kylo."

"Then tell me what I can do to please you now Bunny. What is it that you need?" His eyes morphed into a sort of vulnerable state.

"The _only_ thing you can do, which won't make things any better, is apologize." You huffed, "go on. Apologize."

"I- I don't..." He stuttered, then stopped speaking entirely.

"Unbelievable," you scoffed, "you're seriously messed up."

You shook your head in slight denial. "Now let me sleep damnit," your leg dangled from the bed as you strayed away from him.

Kylo fell silent with blossoms like tumors on his lips, turning away from you.

Staring dry-eyed at the ceiling, you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or just not be aware that you existed, something like that. Wanting that seemed very sorrowful but you'd wanted it in this case scenario. That's why you tried to not to think, closing your eyes, just to keep everything from spinning. Despite your frustration with the man you lie next to, it didn't take long for you to fall into a deep slumber.

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo wanted Bunny to want him, but he didn't know how to make her his. She wasn't cooperating, she was difficult. He was used to getting what he wanted but this, this was different. _She_ was different. She'd drawn a circle that shut him out, a rebellious shape, a thing to flout. It seemed there was nothing under her skin but rebellion, if he were to cut her, she'd bleed a lustrous shade of black.

That was his fault, due to the sole purpose that he had killed her mother. His short-ended temper was uncontrollable when it came to murder. It was beyond hard for him to feel even the slightest droplet of sympathy and guilt, and when it came to Bunny, he wished to make it up to her... but he didn't know how. He was at war with himself, an undying inner conflict that existed only in the depths of his mind. In his black heart.

As his thoughts reeled, he drifted off to sleep with the comfort of her petite frame next to him, tempted to reach for her, to hold her. But he knew she would pull away, that she _didn't_ want what he wanted. He'd have to earn her trust, in which he knew would take time, _too_ much time. He only wanted her to see his desire, to look through a magnifying glass at the galaxies that existed on the pin point of his mind.

When morning rolled around she was no where to be found, only indentations of the sheets were left behind to prove her previous presence. The sound of water trickling in the distance caught his attention; he rose up to be met with the bathroom door cracked open the slightest bit, letting clouds of steam to escape up into the ceiling.

A sort of tender curiosity arose as Kylo peered in. His eyes fell upon the sight of her faded silhouette behind the foggy, glass shower door. He felt as if he was bearing witness to the birth of someone new, like watching the rising of a phoenix. She hadn't aimed to seduce him, and that made the act even more enticing.

Glorious was what Bunny was to him, a blessing from one above. She swept him into a tidal wave of pure lust, and he willingly gave in, letting her take him, _all_ of him. It was beyond tempting to not ravish her right then and there. But he wouldn't, he _couldn't._ He needed her to trust him, to grow fond of him, he needed her to see that he may not be the monster that she claims he is.

Twenty minutes or so later, in the midst of Kylo getting ready, he whipped around at the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. He watched as she exited in a similar outfit to yesterday's, it made his lip twitch when he studied the way it flattered her figure. Outlining such a body that he longed to have, to _devour_.

It was the choker that fit snug around her neck that sent him overboard, the delicate neck that should be in his grasp, one that his hands should be constricting red. She displayed a sleek ponytail that swayed back and fourth as she walked, but it seemed she always excluded two pieces of hair, just those two pieces drove him _wild._ They accentuated her glistening cheekbones, her wide and eager eyes, even her soft pink lips.

Her seduction was like water, he had no control in which way it flowed, no control over the tide. It was the wildness of her that got him going. The primal want, the sheer need in his heat, struggling to find and express his sacred hunger towards her.

"Let's go, we're here," Kylo's eyes were very alert now, his gaze pouring into hers. He snatched his mask and situated it on his head.

As Bunny trotted along in front of him, a prominent lump formed in his throat at the sight of her lower half. Leather squeezed her thighs and ass, creating such a wonderful outline of her form. All Kylo wanted in that moment was kisses, hot, heavy, wet and angry kisses from a mouth that spoke with attitude like it hated him, but as if her tongue screamed it couldn't wait for him.

All he wanted was her submission, with that insatiable passion, his mind was melting fast, his soul whispering desire, his eyes begging to please her body. To let him undress her, caress her flesh and wetly massage her mind into wanting him just as much as he wanted her. To pull on her hair and taste a mouthful between her legs, licking and sucking till the sun set, deep and deliberate with purpose to please.

He quickly snapped of his trance at the most delicious sound, a song he could listen to all day: Bunny's voice.

"Uh, so now what?" she lowered her lashes until they almost cuddled her cheeks and slowly raised them again, like a theatre curtain.

Her sweet words touched his brain and Kylo let out a frail laugh. He turned to the Knights standing at the base of the hatch and nodded his head to the ship.

"Stay here and stay alert."

They all nodded and Ap'lek spoke, "Yes Master."

He looked to Bunny, smirking behind his mask and motioning forward, "After you sweetheart."

She laughed, a sound that was music to his ears, "Lead the way _Supreme Leader_."

And he proceeded to enter the depths of Exegol with her by his side.


	6. Rivers of Lightning

––Kylo's POV

Kylo hovered behind Bunny as they were lowered into the gorge of Exegol. His head was on a swivel as the large stone slab they stood upon descended further down. Lightning and shrieking electricity filled the air, striking across their field of vision. A large and vibrant crack popped off in front of them and Bunny stumbled in her current stance, Kylo reflexively held out his arms so she could grab onto them. She found his forearms as she stepped back, holding them there for a second before stepping away from him again. He frowned, sorrowed that she felt she couldn't seek comfort from him while they were headed into what seemed to be the depths of Hell.

He could sense her uneasiness, the feeling was transparent like light emitting off of a bulb, but she stayed distant from him. With each noise she whipped her head around, seeking it's origin. Kylo took a step closer to her, if not to comfort her, than to comfort him. He knew bringing Bunny with him was a risk, but he also knew that her safety would never be guaranteed unless she were in his presence.

They finally reached the bottom of the chasm and Bunny turned around abruptly. Her face nearly collided with Kylo's chest and she yelped, "Um, where to now?" She shifted back, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. The sound of her voice filled the void of darkness and death that surrounded them and Kylo sighed.

It was a wild night, the stars burning through sheets of faded clouds, he stepped off the stone structure, "Follow me. Stay _close_."

She snorted, "Yeah right, as if."

Brushing passed him, Bunny began to wander off. Kylo immediately snatched her arm with great force and she whipped her head around, glaring at him, "Let go of me." He only loosened his grip slightly, still clutching onto her.

"Now is _not_ the time to be disobedient Bunny," his voice came out harsh and stern, but by the startled expression on her face, he'd gotten his point across.

She glanced down sheepishly and mumbled, "Ok."

Kylo attentively observed as the choker around her neck bobbed while she swallowed. Even though it shook him to the core, and he could willingly waste his time staring at her, he forced himself to look away.

They walked through long and skinny corridors until they reached an open room of sorts. Wires and cables filled the spacious and eerie cave like an abundance of old spirits, haunting ones, shrivelled souls. Glass tubes filled with alien-looking creatures bubbled with shimmering water, screens and technology surrounded the room and Bunny etched closer to Kylo. She clung to his arm as they strolled closely together. Bunny walked with beauty, like a night of cloudless climes and starry skies, like _tonight_ , and all that was best of dark and bright met in her aspect. Step by step until they eventually found themselves in a throne room.

It was dusty, dark, and ominous.

Low whispers and dark groans filled the room and the lightning crackled aggressively like a threat to any human nearby. Kylo ignited his saber with his free hand and they rounded towards the throne. It was enormous, made of ancient stone, large spikes protruded the top and spread outwards like wings on a raven. The murmurs morphed into voices, though the language was not clear, the words indistinguishable.

Kylo halted just before the throne, pivoting to Bunny he looked down at her. Her eyes were gloomy, clouded with fear. He grasped her forearm that was latched onto him and squeezed, "Stay here, I'm going to have a look around."

Her eyes went big, "No!"

He cocked an eyebrow and she looked down again, "I mean... don't leave me alone," she gazed up, her lashes draping over her half-lidded eyes, "please."

Her words sliced into Kylo's mind again, her sweet song finding a home deep in his memories. Bunny's distress made his whole body so utterly cold that it seemed no fire could warm him. He clung to her sentence as he gently let her arm go, "I'll just be a minute Bunny, yell if you see anyone."

She fought to hold onto his arm, but he was too speedy. "Kylo, what are you going to do if you find him?" He turned to look back at her, his voice deadpanned, "I'm going to kill him." He saw her shudder as he spun on his heels and drifted away into the abyss.

Kylo walked behind the throne, turning a few corners when he finally heard that gut wrenching, raspy voice.

" _At last. My boy."_

He slowed his walk, looking around as he gripped his lightsaber fiercely, knuckles transforming into a blank shade of white.

"I'll kill you," Kylo stepped around another corner and a loud shriek filled the air.

_"I have died before. The dark side of the force leads to many things that some consider... unnatural. I can give you so much more."_

Approaching a large claw of some sort, Kylo finally laid eyes on him. He raised his saber, the red tinge highlighting the mutilated face of former Emperor Palpatine.

He gripped his lightsaber inches away from Palpatine's face, fingers twitching on the hilt as he spoke, "What could you give me?"

" _Everything. If you do what I ask._ "

A pause.

" _First, why_ _don't you kill the girl... become what your grandfather Vader could not._ "

Kylo stepped closer, numb as a fossil while the tip of his saber lingered dangerously close to Palpatine's mangled, grey face. Rage flooded his veins, the innate desire to protect Bunny came out of him at full force. Dispersing out of each and every pore, seeking escape and refuge, came the desperation to keep her safe.

Palpatine beamed, " _You could rule all the galaxy, as the new emperor_ ," his smile disappeared, " _but beware. She is not who you think she is. She will be your downfall_."

Kylo leaped to strike, but the massive claw lifted Palpatine into the air and out of his sight. He searched the chasm frantically, listening for any sign of Palpatine, but saw and heard absolutely nothing. Kylo wanted nothing else than to put a final end to this _creature_ and so he continued on, walking further and further away from Bunny.

Energy continued to course through the sky, crackling and shrieking something wicked. Lightning ignited the dark abyss for split seconds at a time. Kylo's eyes tried to keep focussed on what was ahead of him. He found himself at the back of the throne room, having walked in a circle throughout the cave. He saw Bunny's outline standing in front of the large throne, her leather leggings glistening in the dim light. A tidal wave of relief washed over him as he saw that she was unharmed. He began trotting over towards her when he suddenly felt Palpatine's heavy and menacing presence surround him. Kylo couldn't see him, but he could _hear_ him.

" _She is not who you think she is_."

" _She will be your downfall_."

" _Kill her_."

A pause.

" _Or I will kill her for you_."

Threatening laughter filled the air, echoing and bouncing off the stone of the chasm, lightning crackled and shrieked around him. Kylo quickly glanced over to where Bunny was standing, a wind swirled around her, light and electricity engulfing and trapping her frame. He heard her loud and suffering screams ringing in his eardrums. Kylo bolted into a fast sprint, ignoring the prominent pain in his lungs as he over-exerted himself. He needed to reach her. _Now_.

–– Y/N's POV ****

You witnessed Kylo walk away from you, his strides calculated and precise. The red glow from his saber slowly dissipated as he traveled further and further away. You shuddered at the coldness that now overwhelmed your senses. Alone, in the dark, surrounded by creepy-ass ancient objects.

You walked closer towards the throne, shivers running miles down your spine, longing for your anxiety to shrink and vanish. Your fear had no decency, it respected no law or convention, showed you no mercy. It attacked your weakest spot, which it found with unnerving ease. Although the faint whispers and voices were growing gradually louder, you still couldn't see anyone.

The strikes of lightning allowed you to see around the room for split seconds as you tried to map out where you were, more importantly, how you could escape if need be. Kylo was gone, and if he didn't come back, you'd have to find a way out of here. You looked back to where you thought you had originally come from, but everything looked identical. The dark stone walls ascended high up, corridors and hallways split off from the imposing room you were in.

You scanned the room, realizing that you had no knowledge of your exit. It was like a maze, a grand labyrinth formulated to your absolute terror. Discouraged, you plopped onto the cold and unwelcoming ground, hugging your knees to your chest tightly. With each crack of energy you flinched, hoping that Kylo would hurry and come back already.

As you were sitting, stranded, you heard a particular voice boom. You didn't recognize it, but by the way it made your skin crawl you assumed it belonged to Palpatine. It sounded far, like really kriffing far away. Muffled and garbled and creepy. You could just _barely_ make out what he said,

" _At last. My boy._ "

Did he mean Kylo? You shot up, curiosity overtook you as you started in the direction that Kylo had previously headed in. But something immediately halted you in your tracks, and invisible wall keeping you in the throne room. A force. _The_ Force.

Fear sky-rocketed in your veins as your breathing began to labor. You felt a cold nip at the back of your neck and your skin raised in goosebumps. There was the voice, and this time it was crystal clear, as if it were right behind you, " _My dear_." You spun around, but didn't see anything or anyone. Standing your ground you listened intently, but nothing... only storms and power surging through the air.

You kept your eyes and ears open, pacing in the spot that the Force had trapped you in. You weren't sure who was manifesting this wall, Kylo or Palpatine. The thought of it being the latter made you shiver again, this time reaching each finger and each toe.

Not hearing anymore voices, not Kylo's nor Palpatine's, you waited for a _long_ time. Only whispers and voices coming from around the throne room had your full attention. They had begun chanting, though you couldn't discern what they were saying. It drowned the room with an uneasy aura that you couldn't shake free of. It swallowed you up and made you feel like you'd never be joyous ever again.

You waited, rooted to the harsh ground. For a voice. A person. A sign. Anything. You didn't know if Kylo was still alive or not, whether Palpatine would shift his aim on you next. He knew you were here, but he hadn't tried to come for you entirely yet. Did Kylo even know that you were trapped?

The temperature in your immediate surroundings had decreased dramatically and a loud and foreboding laughter filled the air. That distant muffled voice sounded again, " _Why don't you kill the girl.._." You spun around, yearning to see anything or anyone. Still, your vision was met with the bare space of the throne room. The laughter ceased abruptly and you were thrown to your knees.

Excruciating pain shot through your knee caps, up your thighs, and directly into your abdomen. A tantalizing pressure found its way into your mind and you screeched. Whooshing wind and deafening lightning surrounded you and you were more trapped than ever before. You were struck over and over again with an invisible force, your senses starting to fail themselves.

Through the fogginess of your mind you could hear additional laughter, low and gloomy as it got closer and closer. You managed to look up and peeking through the clouds of power, you finally saw him. Despite your suffering, you had to stifle a laugh that climbed up to escape your throat.

For kriffs sake, Palpatine looked like an old mangy puppet, strung on a big metal arm of some sorts. For a second you couldn't believe that this _thing_ was the most feared creature in the galaxy. Someone that even Kylo was afraid of.

The very next second all of your doubts had faded. The air whipping around you stilled, the electricity sucked back into Palpatine's fingers. He looked down at you on your knees, and you sobbed as the feeling in your body slowly returned, molecules within the air reigniting life back into your anatomy.

" _So, you're the cause of my young apprentice's weak heart,"_ his voice sounded modulated, though he was wearing no mask, " _I didn't think him to be so foolish, bringing you here with him..."_ Clear and fully audible now, his words pierced your soul, shattering it. He lifted both hands, lightning shot out of his shrivelled palms and directly into you like a fiery dagger penetrating your chest.

You were lifted from the ground, high into the air you dangled there. Everything was hazy, your senses failing you again. You saw yourself leaving your body, your soul being demolished, destroyed. So this is how the world ends, with Palpatine _killing_ you, his power surging into your body and flushing out your spirit. It was all happening so quickly, a flicker before your eyes. You felt immense pain, trickling into a dull emotion, then eventually to pure numbness. You only sensed yourself hanging there, lightning and electricity coursing throughout your limp body.

Then it was gone, the Force had departed from your body and you plummeted to the ground. Falling hard and fast, you tried to brace yourself for the intense impact. You couldn't see though, couldn't hear or move. So you just fell, for a long while, air smacking against your limbs, ponytail swaying fiercely. When you opened your eyes, your vision was gifted back to you and you saw the ground approaching fast. You squeezed your lids shut, knowing that hitting the surface was lethal, it would kill you for sure. Skies bent, time stopped, the faint veins encompassing your neck ran short on your pulse.

But strong arms caught you, the warmth of his ten fingers mending your torn pieces of breath, all was over with the dead end alleys, all in oblivion. You collided forcefully in his grasp and he lowered you onto the ground with the utmost delicacy. Your eyes shot open to see Kylo hovering above you, his arms wrapped around your weak figure.

Eyes half-lidded, you opened your mouth to speak but your words struggled to swim to the surface and nothing came out. Overcome with exhaustion your head lolled to the side, and you saw Palpatine sliced in half, right down the middle. The giant arm that once held him up was split open, melting metal and singeing wires sputtered leftover cracks of power and electricity.

The lightning had stopped, the shrieking was gone and the chanting subsided. Hot tears streamed down your face, awakening your senses as you felt your cold skin regain its warmth. Kylo's body heat engulfed you and you felt your strength returning. You looked up, past his eyes and into the ceiling. Vast galaxies and universes were splayed across the ceiling and you wandered into them willingly.

You heard Kylo's voice then, soft and full of concern, " _I'm here Bunny. It's over. I've got you._ "

A river of ice and fire converged in your chest, words that crashed like the tide struck your heart. A soul to set the angels and demons to war, you were stranded in no man's land. You drifted away from his presence, up into a new abyss that was the ceiling. Raw feeling stormed through you, fear the most present. But, not fear of Palpatine nor fear of Kylo, but fear of yourself. You were unable to process what had just happened, what violent act had taken over this night.

Jumping from star to star, memories of Kylo reeled in your mind, accompanied by the emotions you felt towards him; hatred, disgust, annoyance... curiosity, desire, lust. All of which were still very much alive, but were being overshadowed with acceptance. How in the kriff could you accept this monster?

You tried to fight the feeling, but it was so strong, so intense that it suffocated you like a block of iron right on your tightened chest. You felt safe and serene in Kylo's arms, sinking into the feeling of his intoxicating protection. You let the monster cradle you as you deflated the idea of your hatred towards him. In this moment, right now, you were thankful for him, for what he had done. He had saved you without once thinking about the consequences. He had saved you when he was ordered to _kill_ you.

You gasped and sputtered while attempting to catch your breath. Sitting up quickly, you scanned your surroundings with caution. Kylo was still present, holding you strong with care while the two of you sat on the floor. He was stroking your arm with the pads of his digits, tracing your skin like you were some sort of sacred doll, but you ripped yourself away from him. Clamouring backwards you looked at Palpatine again. His body hanging limp, cut in half as it dangled from the remnants of the metal claw.

You glanced at Kylo, his eyes burning amber, lip quivering as he watched you scurry away. Taking a deep breath in, you crawled back over to him, sitting cross-legged in front. He was sat with his legs extended, the long and structured legs that you'd laid on during your short and minor black out. His thighs were huge and trembling as he elongated his arm, lightsaber flying into hand. You flinched, but didn't move away. He returned it into his holster and stood up.

Gazing up at him, you cleared your throat, "Um. Thank you...f- for saving me."

His reply was non-existent, but his eyes glistened with something _,_ a _spark._ A spark that you hadn't seen before. He held out his hand and this time you took it without hesitation. You clung to it as you attempted to stand up, but your knees buckled and you fell. Kylo swooped down and lifted you up, cradling you against his chest he held under your weak knees with one arm and caressed your back with the other.

You gasped, feeling a sudden rush of desire as you were forced so close to him. He was a scent stirred by the breeze, then abruptly, he was your only oxygen. But purely by instinct, you tried to push away from him. Your sorry excuse for a punch was met with a small chuckle from Kylo. You looked up, glaring at him as he began walking towards the back of the throne room.

"We need to leave now," he spoke valiantly and you snorted.

"Actually, I- I think I can walk by myself," You tried to escape his grasp again, but a loud crash made you reflexively flinch deeper into his hold.

The room began crumbling behind you, the once grand throne was falling to pieces, giant stone statues were exploding. The whispers were now silent screams and wails as the room began to self-destruct. You watched in horror as Palpatine's dismembered body became less and less visible as the broken walls piled onto it.

He was running now, your small body bouncing against his chest as he leapt through the collapsing chasm. The two of you reached the large stone slab that'd brought you down here and Kylo plopped you on your butt. He hopped onto the slab and extended his arm into the air. Suddenly, the slab was flying upwards, racing through the air and lifting you and Kylo back to the surface of Exegol.

He spoke out into the air, "Have the ship ready to take-off immediately." You heard some static and then a response coming from Kylo's arm, " _Yes sir_." You forgot that the Knights were on the ship, waiting for you guys. More relief washed over you as you realized that you'd be getting off this kriffing planet ASAP.

Kylo grunted and his arm strained as you reached the surface. He scooped you back up again and resumed running back towards the Command Ship. The entire cave behind you imploded, sending pieces of stone flying through the air. You screamed as one nearly took you and Kylo out, but he was too fast. You reached the ship and Kylo extended his arm again, this time forcing the hatch to open. He ducked inside and it closed tightly behind.

The explosions were muffled now, but the ship rattled with the power coming from the erupting planet. Kylo dropped you onto the bed and jumped passed the Knights to the control panel. In a split second the ship had buzzed to life and was lifting off the collapsing ground. Looking through the windows you could see the planet grow smaller, the explosions grew quieter, and then suddenly you were back in space.

Black, endless space. Stars and moons, comets and meteors. All surrounded by complete and utter blackness. Kylo stood from the pilot's seat and snapped his gloved fingers. One of the Knights took his place and the ship cruised along. Kylo looked at the other Knights, who all shuffled into the spacious cockpit and he returned to your side. You inched away from him slightly as he sat down on the bed next to your frame.

He reached his arms out, grabbing your ruined shirt, and ripped it open. You lunged backwards, not making it very far because he didn't let go, "KYLO WHAT THE FUCK?" You swatted and punched into the air, hoping to land a few blows. He only looked at you, a deep growl escaped his throat. His eyes flitted down to your chest and you followed his gaze.

You gasped, your hands flying to your chest and clavicle immediately. Your eyes widened as you saw the branches and rivers of bruised and burned skin. Trails of reddened and purpled flesh painted your upper half. You sucked in more air, it looked like lightning on your skin. Bolts stretched across your décolletage and ran down your arms. Rivers pooled down your chest and down your belly into the hem of your leather pants.

Kylo's fingers traced along the welts, eliciting soft moans of pain from you. His touch was soft, gentle. It made you shiver, but you relaxed nonetheless. The adrenaline coursing through your veins was fleeting, and you were suddenly in a lot of pain. You winced, softly rubbing the imprints of your near-death. Kylo sucked in a deep breath, gazing into your eyes you swallowed hard.

Blinking you leaned closer, letting his gloved fingers run along your damaged body. The roughness combined with the smoothness of the leather ignited your skin, setting it on fire. You winced again, brows furrowing and Kylo took his hands away. Still looking at you, he took one of his gloves off and returned his hand to your skin. The feeling of skin-on-skin contact made you shudder and you moaned aloud. Kylo's eye twitched as his bare fingers danced across your clavicle, lingering over the swells of your breasts. Your cleavage was painted and spattered with the streams of ruptured skin, welts disappearing into your bra. For a second you leaned back, arching your back into his touch and he cupped your breast through your bra. Pawing it you heard him groan.

You immediately snapped out of your trance and pushed away from him to the other side of the bed. You shook your head and brought your knees up to your chest, trying to conceal your exposed skin.

Kylo stood and started walking towards the cockpit, "Clean yourself up and get some rest." And with that he was gone.

You blinked hard a couple of times, your chest heaving with the short breaths you didn't realize you were taking. Gulping down air into your lungs you collected yourself and waltzed into the bathroom. You were feeling so many things:

Why had that felt good? Why did you want him to keep going? Kriff your horny soul. You needed a cold shower, to douse your burning skin and your burning soul.

You took the rest of your clothes off, analyzing yourself in the mirror you were horrified. Your entire body was decorated with the finest proof of death. You looked like you belonged in Hell and that you had been claimed by the devil. You shivered, _perhaps you had been_. Turning on the water, you stepped into the shower, wincing as the hard pressure pulverized your tender skin.

Closing your eyes, you let the chilled water fall over your body, hoping that it would wash away the events that just happened.

–– Kylo's POV

Kylo waited for almost two hours before Bunny finally came out of the bathroom. The buzzing of the Command Ship nearly lulling him to sleep. He heard the bathroom door creak open and he looked up, she was wearing the same black silk pajamas, the ones that made his mind run wild.

Her lightning strikes sat beautifully on her smooth skin. She had braided her wet hair loosely behind the nape of her neck, those two pieces still framing her perfect face. The black choker still sitting snug around her neck. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to replace the choker with his hand.

He shuffled in the bed, making some room for her to join him. She slipped into the covers, quickly turning her back to him. He turned on his side to face her, his eyes finding the rivers of lightning that travelled across the back of her shoulders, dipping into her revealing silk top. Before he could stop himself, his hand found its way to her back, his bare fingers tracing and stroking the rivers once again.

She shuddered at his touch, but didn't pull away, didn't yell or scream. She actually relaxed. Her shoulders were no longer tense. She breathed out, long and soft. Almost like she was moaning. Kylo's hand travelled further down her back, finding her back dimples he fingered them softly. She sighed again, borderline moaning _again_. He huffed, surely about to lose all the control he had.

To his complete and ultimate surprise, he heard her speak, " _Please Kylo_." Her voice was so quiet, but he heard it clear as day.

He peeked into her mind to make sure she was serious, and he saw all that he needed to. For her sake, and for his as well, he decided to still give her some space. No touching would happen tonight, or else he'd surely lose control and destroy the entirety of her.

He took his fingers from her skin, scooting farther away he extended his hand. The Force buzzed to life from his digits, he felt it leave himself and travel to her. He rolled her over onto her back, his hand manifesting the slightest movements to control her. Her head turned and she met his eyes. The sight of her immediately ripped the breath from his lungs.

"My perfect little Pet," he spoke softly, matching her quiet pitch.

She smiled, and he dipped into her mind again. Happiness. Comfort. Ease. Desire. Fear. Relief. It was all there and present.

Her sweet little voice spoke again, nearly breathless the word came out as a soft moan, " _Please_."

–– Y/N's POV

You couldn't believe that you were condoning this, but you had almost died today. And this man had saved your _life_. Something you weren't sure he valued all that much before today. Now, you realized, he not only valued it. He valued _you_.

You needed release. The relief of being alive wasn't enough for your soul. For right now, you needed what only he could give you.

You spoke quietly, letting your exhaustion take over your word, " _Please_."

For being so defiant towards Kylo before, you hated to admit to yourself that it felt good to obey. 

To beg.

 _Just this once_ , you reminded yourself, as a reward for not dying today. You pushed the disgust from your mind and tried to forget about what a monster he is, and you forced yourself to relax and accept what was happening.

 _Just this once_.

You let Kylo manipulate your weak body with the Force, looking at him when you were rolled onto your back. You opened your legs slightly, still wanting to keep _some_ of your morals.

" _Wider_ ," he growled, studying the way your legs were placed.

"I-" you hesitated as the guilt of this entire situation slammed into you.

"Spread them like you wantthis," Kylo's voice made a pool of warmth collect within your chest and you obliged.

He was too far from you to touch you, but he didn't need to be close. You felt a delicious sensation at your cunt. An invisible tongue lapping at your folds, circling your clit. You moaned, louder this time and you rolled your hips in time with the movements.

"You like this, don't you Bunny?" Kylo hummed as the words departed from his lips.

You nodded only slightly, your mind too focussed on the sweet sensation between your legs.

"Of course you do, dirty girl," he emitted a soft laugh of amusement.

Your eyes never left his, his hand was extended slightly in front of his face. You watched as he curled his fingers, and you yelped. An invisible mass slowly pushed into your cunt, stretching you wide. Your eyes closed then, the sensation too much.

Kylo grunted, " _Look at me_."

You hesitated, but when the invisible force pumped inside of you, your eyes shot back open.

"I know you can handle this, take it like the _good girl_ I know you are," Kylo cooed as you locked your gaze to his, your mind started to go fuzzy with pleasure, " _Do not_ take your eyes off of me."

His voice fell heavy and rich with want. You rocked your hips in time with Kylo Force-fucking you and your mouth fell open. You felt a twinge grow in your lower belly and you felt ready for release. You looked at Kylo, your eyes pleading with him.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" His voice was like honey, his eyes to match. Your breathing was laboured, your mind reeling from what was happening. You nodded, pinching your brows together and Kylo smirked.

"Good. Cum for me little one," he whispered as he flicked his fingers and the Force on your clit intensified, the invisible mass fucked into you harder and faster and you immediately came undone.

"That's it Bunny, cum for your Supreme Leader," Kylo's words shot straight to your cunt and your eyes shut, whiting out as your body writhed in the bed. Your hips rocking and sputtering as you reached euphoria. Kylo dragged it out with the Force, and as you descended from your high the sensation vacated.

You breathed heavily, feeling absent and empty. Your exhaustion kicked into overdrive and you fell asleep before you, or Kylo, could say anything.

Your mind drifted along with your body, revelling in the sweet _sweet_ release you'd just been granted. Tomorrow you'd return to being a brat, but for tonight you needed this. And you weren't oblivious to recognize that Kylo needed it too. Both of you had so much pent-up tension that needed to be liberated.

_Just this once. Just this once. Just this once._

You repeated it over and over in your mind until you were lost in space, falling asleep almost immediately. Dreaming about what could be.


	7. Fantasy Come to Life

\- - One week later

You slipped into your sports bra and leggings, your mind trying to focus on your training today. But for some godforsaken reason, you couldn't stop thinking about that night after you and Kylo had fled Exegol. Some time had passed since then, and fortunately you were able to hold up your slight front for the time being.

It would just be that one time, that one night.

But still, temptation was a constant nuisance to your brain, the faint desire to engage in such taboo behavior with someone _him_ again was continuously bugging you. You needed that release, that addicting ecstasy.

Kylo had awakened gifts in you, ones that your body never knew existed. On nights where you couldn't sleep, you would shamefully pleasure yourself just thinking about all the ways that Kylo had made you feel. You didn't know if you'd ever feel that good again, not even yourself could fulfill those primal needs. You needed someone. Kriff, anyone.

But things seemed to be improving recently. More and more freedom was being gifted to you each day and you were confused as to why you weren't so miserable. You were almost settling with the fact that you were now working for the First Order and the thought was _terrifying_.

After you put your hair up in a ponytail, leaving the two strands that framed your face as always, you made your way down to the training quarters. As you entered the familiar room, you were greeted by Kylo _and_ Ap'lek. Kylo looked casual enough, wearing a black t-shirt and black joggers, no mask. Ap'lek on the other hand was wearing his normal get-up, just toned down a bit. No cape and no axe, just his mask.

"What's all this about?" You took a step back, gesturing to the pair.

Kylo pointed towards Ap'lek, "Oh, him?" Ap'lek gently bowed, "You're advancing in your training. Do you know how many Resistance fighters team up nowadays? I want you to be prepared." He shifted in his stance, clasping both hands behind his back, "I require his assistance."

You laughed, "I don't enjoy fighting like you do. I don't even wanna go with you to the base. It all sounds like one big blood bath that I'd rather steer clear of." You folded your arms across your chest, slightly uncomfortable at how exposed you were in front of them both.

He took an intimidating step towards you and gazed down at you, "It is not an option Bunny."

"I-" you stopped. Arguing with the Supreme Leader was not a good idea most days, and today you really didn't have the fucking energy, "Whatever."

"Good girl," Kylo smoothed out his black tee that was practically suffocating his broad frame, "Let's begin."

 _Shit, this is gonna be good_ , you thought as you swallowed hard, watching Kylo's muscles ripple.

\- -

Most of the session was basic routine stuff. Working out here and there, practicing with your quaterstaff, being taught new ways to slash and stab, punch and kick. Nothing was new to you except being taught how to use a blaster which was rather simple.

What _wasn't_ simple was having to defeat Kylo _and_ Ap'lek at the same time. You were sure they had taken it easy on you, because there was no way you'd actually be able to defeat them. You were wiped out from being so active, you still weren't used to this kind of stuff. Just as you thought you were finished, you took a swig of water and nearly spit it out everywhere.

"Grab the ropes," Kylo gestured to a black crate in the corner and Ap'lek casually walked over to it.

" _Ropes_?" You gawked and wiped the droplet of water on your chin. Ap'lek revealed two thick, red ropes. You eyed them nervously, "No seriously, what's all this about?" You pointed at the bundle and gave a frantic but fed up expression.

"If something ever happened to you and I wasn't there, you wouldn't know how to escape unless I showed you. I don't want my Bunny getting taken."

You rolled your eyes, "What, like you took me?" You huffed under your breath, but you knew Kylo heard you. He forcefully unraveled the bunch and left the remaining slack to dangle below his hand.

"Too many people have been _stolen_ from the First Order," a beat, "It really is a shame."

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo was being honest. Well... _kind of._

He watched as she eyed up the rope hanging from his hands and how her body went timid. He had to control his thoughts as he hungrily looked at her small frame begin to shake.

Kylo knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he had planned this part of the training session.

The Supreme Leader needed to see for himself, just what Bunny would look like if she submitted to him, plus an extra set of skills couldn't hurt. She needed to know how to defend herself entirely _._ This exercise was completely practical and rational, it just so happened to have a bonus to it.

\- - Bunny's POV

"This is a joke right?" You laughed nervously, "You guys are just messing with me?" Slight panic introduced itself and your knees began to quake.

"Don't worry Bunny, it's just a quick lesson," Kylo gestured to the squishy floor mat beneath you, "Lay your stomach."

"Is this really necessary?" You furrowed your brows, "No one's gonna kidnap me, can you relax? I think you're overreacting a little bit." You shook your head excessively.

"Do you think I would be wasting my time with this unless it was necessary?" His tone was stern.

You looked at him and saw that his expression, while emotionless as ever, wasn't faltering and you immediately realized that he wasn't fucking around. He held up the rope, "I need to see if you can take care of yourself."

"Fine," you awkwardly laid down on the mat.

"Very good," Kylo stroked your head as you sprawled out completely, letting your entire body fall limp.

Your hands collided with the ground and you let out a loud huff, "Can we just get on with this?" You were _tired_ and all you wanted right now was a long nap to recharge.

"As you wish," The Supreme Leader's knee sunk into the curvature of your spine and he shifted the smallest amount of his weight onto you.

You groaned, "Uh, that's a little uncomfortable." Concern arose within you and your chest tightened drastically.

He gathered both hands behind your back, "It's supposed to be," and began to wrap the rope around your wrists.

You swallowed hard and nearly squirmed as you felt both of your ankles being pressed together by a familiar pair of hands.

Ap'lek.

He secured your feet together and tied an overly tightened knot. Kylo did the same, letting the rope pinch some of your flesh.

"For kriff sakes, this is a little much don't ya think?" You wiggled with the Supreme Leader still knelt on top of you.

"The Resistance won't think it's _a little much,_ " Kylo mimicked your tone ever so slightly and your annoyance rose, "you should be grateful that you're getting specialized training like this." His hands traveled to find your shoulders and he gave you a light pat.

"You mean I should appreciate being _tied up_?" You laughed through your nose and shifted your position.

"Yes. Now don't be rude Bunny... thank Ap'lek for helping me." Kylo's gloved fingers gently raked through your hair.

"Thank him for restricting me?" You shook your head with a wide smile of annoyance. "You're a cool dude Ap'lek... but no." Your lips formed a flat and steady line.

Kylo slid a finger between the rope on your wrists and skin. Yanking on it violently, his lips found your ear, "I really don't now is the time to be disobedient." He released the rope and let it collide with your flesh, "What do you think?"

To your surprise, a searing heat stirred in your lower belly. Feeling both of their stares, you could only imagine all of the unholy thoughts that were running through their heads. Maybe this wasn't all that bad. Feeling desired and overpowered, it was kind of exhilarating.

You bit back a moan and jerked forwards, "Ok, ok. Thank you."

"Oh, you can do better than that," he ran his hand down your exposed back, starting all the way at the nape of your neck and ending at your tailbone, " _thank_ him." The way his touch sizzled your skin made you shiver and the temptation grew heavier.

Kylo inhaled deeply, "So you _are_ enjoying yourself Bunny." He laughed, "Do you like feeling this way?" Kylo's palm caressed your ass and you sunk your teeth into your lower lip.

Was it really that obvious?

You heard the mat crinkle beneath you and your eyes fell upon the tip of Ap'lek's shoes. He stood directly in front of your face. You swallowed hard. As Ap'lek crouched down, his pants tightened on his thighs and his groin was directly in front of your face. He let a finger find the bottom of your chin, tilting it upwards, "Answer when you are spoken to. Hmm?" His voice ripped through you, the heavy modulation making you tremble with something that _wasn't_ fear.

Kriffing mother of stars. You attempted to battle your dirty, whirling thoughts, but it was hard. It was just too much. So you blinked hard and smirked. If you were going to be tied up beneath them, at least you'd try to have some fun with it.

You wiggled on the floor, feeling your ass jiggle as you did, "Are _you_ _guys_ enjoying yourselves? Seeing me like this?" You paused and exhaled dramatically, letting the sigh leave you practically as a moan, "Thank you Ap'lek. Thank you sooo much for tying me up," you honeyed your voice, letting it drip into the air.

Your doll-eyes traveled between Kylo's widened eyes and Ap'leks visor, and you watched as their their body language changed in a split-second. You were never one to be cocky, but you were certain they were _very_ pleased with what you were doing. Kylo's expression morphed from surprise into complete amusement and satisfaction, while Ap'lek shuffled his feet and his stance widened.

Despite the feeling of power you were welcoming, you were slightly ashamed as your cunt clenched, as all you could imagine was the delicious feeling you felt on Exegol. You wanted more of it, no, _needed_ more of it. You were starved of it ever since then. Why the fuck were you acting this way? So outgoing and desperate? This wasn't like you... _at all_.

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo studied how submissive Bunny was in this moment. He loved it for two reasons:

1) that she was practically powerless, incapable of doing any harm or having any authority over him. He watched the way her skin reddened as the ropes grew tighter and tighter, the more she moved the harder she made it for herself. Kylo would never do anything to hurt her now, but just this sight was so pleasing, he couldn't keep himself from fantasizing, and

2) that she did in fact hold such power over him, that, like this, she could have Kylo do anything she wanted, so long as she wished for it. That just her body could make Kylo ignore all of his self-control and just let himself explode. That she was truly going to be the cause of his own undoing, not just him being the cause of hers.

He growled audibly, circling around her tiny, tied-up body. So vulnerable, so ready for him to take her and do whatever he wanted.

And _oh_ ,

The things he could do to her right now, how he could have his way with her, make her fully submit to him, endlessly pleasure her. He was hungry. Hungry for Bunny, every little thing about her. Kylo scanned her figure, how the gleaming, slick skin on her back was exposed to the open air. Her workout clothes never failed to make him feel like this, the way her tempting leggings effortlessly defined her ass and thighs. It was beyond a sight that he wished to engrave into his mind forever.

He swallowed hard and witnessed a finger of Ap'lek's, resting below Bunny's chin. Her lashes fluttered as she licked her pink, swollen lips. She met Kylo's gaze and blinked rapidly, pouting and batting her eyes. The Supreme Leader shifted as her stare made his length twitch.

The way her lips moved as she spoke drove Kylo wild, so delicate and carved out, all he wanted was to feel them. Feel them on his own lips, feel them around him, taking in every inch of him. Bunny's seductive stare had him _hooked_ on the image she displayed. She lifted both ankles from the ground and bent them at the knees, almost forming a triangle with her body. Back down her legs went, then back up, as she teased him, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Both him and Ap'lek took a step back and observed Bunny's helpless body.

He cleared his throat, "Now, try to escape."

She scoffed, "Um no, jackass." She jolted forwards, "Just show me what I'm supposed to do."

The Supreme Leader took a sharp breath in as Bunny's chest lifted from the ground and the very top of her breasts became exposed. When she fell back down, they pressed against the mat. His dick continued to swell in his pants and he blinked hard, attempting to keep himself on track.

"Hellooo?" Bunny's eyes widened as she stared up at Kylo. The sound of her sweet voice immediately woke him from his trance.

"I'm giving you this on the way to the base. You're to keep it hidden and use it only when you absolutely need to, ok?" Kylo revealed a small, black pocket knife, "Do you know how to use one?"

"Yeah. But I've never used one... _like this,_ " she flailed her limbs, shifting and squirming while restrained, her ass wiggling as she moved. _Fuck_.

"You'll keep it within reach, it won't be that difficult to retrieve," Kylo watched as he small hands took the knife from his, seeing how her tiny fingers wrapped themselves around it.

"Be careful when you flip open the knife. Turn it upside down and cut through the rope," he paused, watching her fingers move, "It may take some time, just be patie-"

"Done!" The ropes around her wrists unraveled and she flipped back around to sit on her butt, holding the ropes in one hand, the knife in the other. She twirled the knife in her fingers before putting the blade back in and smiling up at the two of them.

Kylo raised his brows, more surprised than ever, "Very good."

She started at the ropes around her ankles and they split in record time. She shrugged, "That was easy."

Ap'lek picked up the ropes from around her ankles, analyzing where she had cut them. He leaned in towards Kylo and whispered, "A clean cut Master."

Bunny just hummed to herself, sitting on the floor playing with the knife now. Kylo straightened up and took the knife from her small hands. She shot him a dirty look but Kylo stuck out his other hand, "I'm impressed.

Bunny smiled and latched onto Kylo's hand, letting him help her to her feet. She stood and stretched her arms into the air, and Kylo couldn't help but let his eyes wander. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed her leggings had shifted down the slightest bit, revealing her dainty lace thong. Ap'lek cleared his throat, the fuzzy sound making Bunny glance down and follow Kylo's gaze. She saw her slight wardrobe malfunction and, without fixing it, she looked back up with an amused expression.

\- - Bunny's POV

They were staring at you. _Gawking_ at you. You eyed the bulge in Kylo's pants, along with Ap'lek's hands that were clasped in front of his groin. As much as you wanted to, and fucking stars did you want to, there was no way you could throw yourself at the two of them. It was wrong.

"Now what?" You turned your head to the side, letting your ponytail dangle down.

"Ap'lek," Kylo gestured Ap'lek out of the room, not shifting his eyes from you _at all_.

You pulled up your leggings finally and twirled both wrists in a circular motion, stretching and cracking your joints. Kylo gestured you out of the room and the two of you made your way to his quarters. For some reason you didn't even question it.

Now just you and Kylo, he moved in closer, inches away from your chest. "You seem so worked up Bunny," he reached up to stroke your cheek and you remained still, letting the warmth of his hand seep into your pores, "What's gotten into you?"

Your breath shuddered at his sudden touch, "What do you mean?" You fixated on the ground, "I'm fine." Your gaze returned to his and you blinked rapidly.

"Do you need something?" Kylo placed his palm on the small of your back and pulled you in close. Your breathing labored as you felt his hot breath tickle your skin, "Tell me. What is it Bunny?" His fingers dug into your bare flesh, pushing you closer against his frame, "What do you _need?"_

With two hands pressed against his chest, all of your morals left and you were stuck with that fiery passion for intimacy.

 _Fuck_.

Taking a deep breath you blurted it out, "Y-you _."_ You furrowed both brows, shocked at the words that'd just escaped your lips, "I mean I-" What the _fuck_ were you doing?

He carelessly interrupted, "I know," he paused, "those thoughts of yours were _so_ loud. Almost a little _too_ loud." His tongue ran along his lips for a millisecond as he licked them attentively.

Kriff. He knew.

"You _liked_ being tied up in front of us both. I wasn't sure if you would," he shot you a wide smile.

With a nod, your dignity became buried underground somewhere in a deep, dark hole.

Kylo laughed in amusement, "I didn't know that I had such a naughty thing in front of me." His chest rose dramatically as he clenched his jaw.

"You're _dirty_ Bunny," he threaded through your hair and sighed, "You know you are."

Blood surged to your lower abdomen, leaving your brain defenceless. Suppressing your own desire to allow access into your body was a significant torment that you had to endure. You thought it'd be much easier to ignore such intrusive thoughts but it wasn't. Flooding your head with frowned upon scenarios, there was no current explanation for what you were feeling.

You were feeling all of the strongest emotions a human can endure: hatred, sorrow, grief. Those of which had unintentionally morphed into desire, lust, and curiosity. You couldn't stop it. You couldn't stop him. And you couldn't stop yourself.

His words had sent you over the edge where there seemed to be no point of return. He finally had you in his mental grasp and you could no longer battle it, within seconds you pounced on him, indulging in a fierce kiss.

Kylo yanked your body in close and brushed your lips with his. He slid his tongue across your bottom lip and you drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat you felt flushing through you. His hands slid up your figure and then cradled your face. He sucked on your bottom lip as though he was sampling nectar on a delicate petal. Then, with an intense urgency, he dipped his tongue past your lips, caressing your tongue with his.

You felt fluttering inside. Your body craved him. A shallow hum escaped from within you in response to how he was making you feel. You felt his body respond back, he was breathing heavier which was waking your needs. The tidal wave of hateful lust that had just churned within you was only increasing.

His fingers enveloped your neck and he dove deeper into your mouth. You moaned against him as he gripped your ass with the other hand, squeezing mercilessly. Your cunt pulsed for his touch and your hips collided with his. The aching sensation on your clit was overwhelming and your knees wobbled.

_What do you need?_

His words from earlier replayed in your head. You pulled back and gasped for air, "Please," another gasp, "I need you to-" You stopped. You weren't sure exactly what you were asking for. Your hatred and self-loathing was fuelling your lust and you knew this. You knew you hated this man and everything he's done to you. But you couldn't help but feel like, maybe, you weren't so different after all. 

You hated the fact that, when you looked at him, he reminded you of the one thing you lost every day, and you hated even more so that you could never take your eyes off of him. He was the very bane and reason for your existence.

The reason you wanted to die and the reason you wanted to live.

You _hated_ him.

And right now, that was making your cunt pulsate with a burning desire you'd only ever felt once before. After fleeing Exegol. You needed Kylo to satisfy your craving, to douse the burning flames within your body, even though he was the reason for their ignition.

Your mind fought with with body, your mind ultimately suffering defeat. Hate-pleasure was most definitely a thing, and you were sure it was the only way you'd ever be intimate with the Supreme Leader.

You moaned aloud and Kylo didn't hesitate to pick you up and toss you onto the mattress. Immediately, your pants and thong were scattered across the floor and he was ripping your sports bra off. He positioned himself in between your legs and kissed every square inch of your scorching body with warm and wet lips.

"Look at you," he sucked a sharp breath in between his teeth, "So perfect." You moaned and writhed beneath him as his hands found both breasts and he squeezed, leaving indents in your flesh.

"You have no fucking idea what you do to me Bunny," Kylo dove in and took your nipple between his teeth, sucking and swirling his tongue along each breast. You yelped slightly with pleasure and stared up at the raven black hair that was dangling in his face.

You hated him for being so damn attractive. You hated him for making you feel this way. And you hated yourself for enjoying it, for wanting it.

"So pure," he used his forearms to violently separate your legs, "So untouched."

With delicate strokes, he teased your clit with his fingers slicking your own wetness up and over your folds, "This little pussy is so wet. And all for me?"

Your body jerked at the feeling and your hands found both of his biceps, you squeezed hard to let him know just how good you felt, "Y-yes. Supreme Leader."

He growled something feral, "My slutty girl likes her clit being rubbed, doesn't she?" He increased the pressure as you raked the skin on his arms.

You swallowed hard, "Yes." The tease was taking a toll on your psyche.

"Tell me again. Tell me you fucking like it," he cooed and before you could answer Kylo's mouth was on your cunt. His plump lips engulfed your sex and his tongue swirled delicate circles along the entire thing.

You jolted back and placed your hands onto his soft head of hair. Your mouth hung open wide as small gasps crept up from your throat, "I– _fuck_... I like it. I _really_ like it Kylo." Your words left you in short breaths, moans filling the gaps.

He sucked in a breath, "You taste so sweet," his words muffled as his face was between your legs, "just like I imagined you would."

\- - Kylo's POV

Bunny needed to be touched, he wouldn't deny her of that. He began to swirl wide and heavy circles along her clit with his tongue. Both hands fell onto her inner thighs, spreading her wider and wider. He observed as her body responded to him and it made him grow even harder. Knowing that she was enjoying it made his blood pressure sky rocket.

"I think I'm gonna– Ah, Kylo please, _please_ don't stop," she gasped, clawing at the soft, black sheets .

Kylo increased the speed and pressure on her clit. Her eyes descended to the back of her head and her frame shook with pleasure.

He pulled away to speak, his words coaxing out her sweet release, "Go ahead, cum on my lips." He plunged his tongue into her cunt even further, humming against her swollen clit.

" _Ffuckkk_ , oh my–" Her nails dug into his scalp and her body quaked. Her hips shot upwards and Kylo only fucked her harder with his tongue.

\- - Bunny's POV

As you were on your way down from your climax, your eyes fell upon Kylo wiping your slick from his plump lips. You blinked hard in disbelief of what'd just happened.

"Come to me," Kylo latched onto your wrist and yanked your body from the bed.

You felt his hardened length press against your leg and within seconds, you were on your knees in front of him. His zipper descended down and he released his massive length. You stared up at him with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.

Pawing at him, your fingers latched around the base of his sex and you felt him pulse in your grasp. You hungrily placed him into your mouth and swirled the very tip of your tongue around the head of his dick. With delicate licks, he grew harder and harder.

"Don't tease your Supreme Leader like that," Kylo's hips jolted forwards and he forced himself into your mouth.

He hummed as your lips encompassed him fully, letting him disappear into the depths of your throat. Your head bobbed and you gagged while he grasped a bundle of your hair in between his fingers. He tugged relentlessly and you squirmed beneath him, deepening the pressure you held in your lips.

He moaned, long and hard, "You feel so good. So warm. So wet."

Kylo pumped into your mouth even faster and one of your hands fell upon his lower stomach. Your nails raked his skin as you struggled to catch a breath. His breath hithced as you scracthed at his stomach and thigh.

"You're being such a good girl for me," another hard thrust, "Just look at you, drooling like the whore you are."

Saliva seeped out of your mouth and traveled down your chin. He laughed seductively and gave you a soft slap on the cheek. With both hands now lost in your hair, the pressure on your scalp had built and it filled you with an unidentifiable satisfaction. It hurt _,_ a little more each second. But you were captivated by the pain.

"Hmm, you like that?" A beat, "You like when I pull your hair?" He gazed down at you, studying your every move.

You nodded excessively and shut your eyes tightly.

Kylo yanked a bundle of your hair much harder than before, "Hmm?" Another pull.

"Mhm hmm," your agreement emitted slightly muffled with his length buried inside of your mouth. Your toes curled and your chest tightened. Laughing and rolling your eyes to the side you clawed harder at his thighs.

Kylo grunted and stopped entirely, staring back at you with surprised, amused eyes, "What is so funny?"

The few seconds of silence created such a tension, it was almost unbearable. You slowly slicked your mouth off his length, letting a string of saliva connect your bottom lip and the tip of his cock. You licked your lips and looked up at him.

"Pull _harder_ Supreme Leader," the words rolled off your tongue with very little effort, "Go on."

He blinked dramatically and gave a wide grin.

You smiled back, face lit with desire.

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo watched as Bunny took all of him in. He let out a low moan and buried himself even deeper inside her mouth. He felt her hums vibrate against his length. And all of the sudden, she became a wild fire. She sucked harder and faster, taking him so well, like nothing Kylo had ever experienced before.

" _Shit,_ " Kylo murmured as he sucked in a hard breath.

"Yes. _Yes_ just like that," he growled and grasped her head by the sides, thrusting faster into her. He pulled at her hair harder, holding her face still as he face-fucked her. Kylo groaned, feeling the pressure build at the base of his cock and he started tensing up.

"You're taking this cock so well Bunny," he moaned, "You're so good for me, hmm?" She responded by nodding on his length and scratching at his thighs more. Soft red welts ran in their wake and he revelled at the pain she was causing him.

She pulled off and ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft agonizingly slow. She sucked just the tip into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked hard on the tip, letting her tongue swirl circles over it before she took the entire length back into her throat.

" _Fuck,_ " he murmured under his breath. His body was rigid now, is breaths coming out in quick, messy spurts. His lower half started to tremble and he heard jumbled words escaped Bunny's mouth, almost hard to make out over the sound of the slick wetness.

"What's that sweetie?" Kylo grasped her lower jaw and snapped his hips inwards.

She pulled back and gasped for air. Her tongue swirled around Kylo's tip as she stared up at him, batting her lashes and licking her lips. The mixture of saliva and precum glistened on her lips and he wanted to suck them into his mouth. To taste her how she was right now. Her lips moved, and he nearly came from how perfect they looked.

"Cum for me Supreme Leader," she shot a wide smile with precious, wide eyes. She started at the base of his length again and let her tongue travel all the way up before swallowing him whole again.

"Oh Bunny," he sighed and shook his head, "you're something else."

\- - Bunny's POV

With a loud grunt he sunk back into your mouth fucked your face hard and fast. He moaned and jutted as he pulled his length free from your mouth. Pumping it with his clenched fist until his head fell back.

" _Ffffuuucckk_ ," he moaned loudly as he released all of his hot cum onto your lips and chin. You stuck your tongue out, catching more as he continued to pump his dick. Milking every last drop of his cum onto your tongue and face. You licked it up eagerly, using your fingers to collect the drops off the tip and you swallowed, feeling the hot liquid seep down your esophagus.

You pulled his length back inside your mouth and sucked the remaining liquid off of his shaft, bobbing your head a couple more times before he yanked on your hair, pulling you off him.

He groaned, "Ffuuuu–" as he tucked himself back into his pants. With the back of your hand, you wiped your mouth clean and you used the other hand to smear the tears from your eyes.

He grasped your neck, tilting your head up just as you finished slipping into your bra, "You were so fucking good for me."

He stroked your bottom lip with his gloved finger, the leather sliding over it easily, "Let's keep it that way my little pet. Ok?"

 _Pet_.

Your eyes narrowed in on him and all of reality came rushing back. Your mind reeled as you clumsily pulled back on your clothes.

What the fuck had you done? You broke your promise to yourself. It was a sacred promise, in the name of resentment and fear. You let him win... why? Kylo still thought he owned you. But you didn't belong to anyone. You only shot him a false nod and immediately headed out of his quarters with your head held high.

\- - The next day

Today you'd be joining the First Order in attacking the Resistance. How intriguing. You didn't want to go, but like usual, you _had to_. Stepping onto the Finalizer with the rest of the crew, you reunited with your old room. As you prepared for the journey ahead, you remembered that you'd have to see Kylo again, the thought made you incredibly uneasy. You were still so conflicted with yourself over what had happened with him yesterday. But it wasn't the time to reminisce and overthink, soon you'd be in the front lines at the Resistance base.

You clutched your new blaster and secured the pocket knife Kylo gave you to a small holster wrapped around the circumference of your thigh. He was delusional for thinking you'd even need to use that thing but you took it anyway. A loud knock at your door startled you and you opened it.

Kylo stood before you in a wide stance. His expression was stern and intimidating.

"Yes?" You tilted your head to the side and guarded the doorway.

"It's time to go Bunny," He scanned your figure and cleared his throat.

You nodded and snatched your necessary belongings, following him out the door.

"Kylo?" You stared up at him with wide eyes, "Am I– am I gonna have to kill people?"

"Yes," he didn't hesitate and he increased the pace of his walk.

"I don't know if I can. Aren't they... the good guys? Why do you make them sound so bad?" You furrowed your brows and strained your voice.

"They're bad. For the First Order. And for _us,_ " he sighed, "Just do as you're told Bunny. You'll be fine."

"O-ok," your stare fell upon the ground then shifted towards your blaster.

Terror took over your body as you realized what a villain you were becoming. Sure, you'd killed someone before, but that was a psycho Alazmec, not a human being. If you went through with this, if you _murdered_ seemingly innocent people... you'd actually be just like Kylo. And that's the last thing you wanted. That's the last thing your _mother_ would want.


	8. Lightspeed

Heading towards the bridge to meet with General Hux, you and Kylo walked through the blank halls of the Finalizer. The Knights of Ren tailed you, and in the corner of your vision you could see who you thought was Ap'lek. Though you weren't sure because he had his hood up and it concealed most of his mask.

As you neared the massive metal doors you slowed down, stopping completely in your tracks. A set of hands found your waist, squeezing as their chest bumped into your back. _Ap'lek_. You'd remember those hands anywhere. Someone else cleared their throat and Kylo spun around to face you.

He had his mask on, making him unrecognizable to your eyes. His voice even more so.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Even though his voice was heavily modulated, he still sounded the tiniest bit concerned, at least you thought he did.

Your fingers gripped the blaster in your hands and an image popped into your mind. It was just a flash, but it shattered your heart all over again.

_You were holding a piece of rock, broken and carved to resemble the shape of a blaster. Something that you'd only seen the Stormtrooper's who patrolled your village yield. In front of you was a little girl. About 13 years old if you had to guess. She looked up at you and smiled. You heard giggling and she pretended to shoot you with her toy-blaster made from wrapped cloth and scrap metal._

_Your best friend, Eowyn._

You took a deep breath, your words trembling out of your mouth, barely audible, "I–I don't know if I can do this..." Your hands were shaking, your breath coming out in short spurts. You were beginning to hyperventilate.

Dizziness encompassed your mind and your knees abruptly gave out. Strong arms caught you before you hit the ground and they swooped you up, carrying you bridal style into the bridge. Your mind cleared the haze of nausea and you looked up.

Your eyes fell upon Kylo's mask just as you were entering the bridge, the bright fluorescent lights high above. The reflection of them bounced off the chrome in Kylo's mask, blinding you even more. You squinted, and for a split second you thought you saw Kylo glance down ever so slightly. You could almost feel his eyes looking at you through his visor. You thought you might be dreaming, your sight being fooled by your still fuzzy brain.

"Ah finally! We'd liked to have departed by now," a British, somewhat annoying voice called from within the room. Hux.

You looked around for him, and just as you'd suspected, you found him standing in front of the big window at the front of the bridge, back turned to you. People were everywhere, surrounding monitors and screens of all kinds, bustling and keeping busy with the task at hand.

You realized that Kylo was still cradling you, so you cleared your throat, "Um, you can put me down now."

Kylo immediately dropped you, much faster than you were expecting and you wobbled on your legs. You shot him a dirty look, but he was already walking towards Hux, not even bothering to give you a second glance.

He halted just behind Hux, "Well," Kylo waited until Hux turned around, "I'm here now." Hux made a sour face, but pushed past Kylo, walking towards a control panel of some sort.

With his ginger head held high, Hux commanded someone to start up the ship, "Prepare to depart _immediately_."

"Yes sir," as they sat in front of the screen, they answered without looking up.

There was a bunch of beeping noises and trilling sounds. Kylo went and stood in front of the window, Hux was situated with a pole up his ass by the control panel. You fiddled with your thumbs, not entirely sure why Kylo had brought you to the bridge in the first place.

Kylo snapped his fingers, pointing down at the floor beside him. You looked behind you at the Knights, figuring he was summoning one of them. None of them moved, except for Ap'lek, his head nudging ever so slightly forwards.

Kriff, Kylo was summoning _you_.

When you didn't move, he began to turn slowly. His big hands reached up to the sides of his mask and he pressed upon a button. The mask hissed and the mouthpiece rose up. He latched his thumbs underneath the bottom and lifted it up just as he fully turned to face you. Shaking his head, his perfectly imperfect curls fell onto his face.

He nearly took your breath away.

You'd never get used to seeing his face, thinking how it had to have been carved by the Makers. His hair was longer than when you first saw him, his raven curls now reaching the tips of his shoulders. His cheekbones sat high on his face, setting the perfect stage for his nose to stand upon. His jawline straight and sharp, cutting into the softness of his neck. His eyes, deep amber with flecks of black sparks. Looking at you deeply, adoringly, _impatiently_. His lips. You always looked at his lips lastly. Pursed in a slight line, but still plump and pink. His chin and lip quivered, his jaw clenching.

You sighed, over-dramatically of course.

Kylo held his mask in his right hand, and with his left he snapped again. The sound amplified by his thick leather gloves.

"You're going to miss the show. Come here Pet."

You didn't move right away, still somewhat hypnotized by Kylo's appearance and the memory of his lips on yours. He took a small step forward, "I _will not_ be repeating myself."

You shook your head and turned around, facing Ap'lek. You looked into his visor, hoping to find his eyes, and held out your blaster, "Could you hold this for me? _Pleeeaasseeee_." You gave him your best doll-eyes and honeyed your voice for good measure.

His feet shifted and he hesitated, but he reluctantly took your blaster. You gave him the sweetest smile and blew him a kiss as you skipped over to Kylo. Between Ap'lek's body language and the look on Kylo's face, you were pleased with the beginnings of your revenge for their rope stunt.

You stood beside Kylo, looking out the window. You glanced down and his free fist was clenched, the leather squeaking quietly.

You peered out the window and all you saw was blackness, more darkness, and some stars. _Some show_. You rocked on your heels, "So um. What show?" You looked up at him, he was already looking down at you. His eyes had gone darker now, mirroring the image that you were seeing out the window. He swallowed hard, and relaxed his face.

Kylo snatched your chin, forcing you to look out the window, "Just watch Bunny." His fingers held your face towards the window and you did as you were told, watching attentively.

All of the sudden, whiteness engulfed your sight. Streams of silver and the brightest white you'd ever seen rushed past you, flowing past the ship so fast that it looked as if you weren't moving at all. The ship hummed, but it didn't sound noisy like when it travelled normally. You gasped and Kylo released your chin.

You pressed your hands and face up against the window, desperate to see any sign of space through the glass. But all you could see were flashes of white, silver, and blue, all seemingly transparent of each other. You watched it sparkle beyond you and the ship, like it was real and a hallucination simultaneously.

You gasped again, completely enchanted by what you were seeing. "Kylo, what are– I mean how?"

Kylo walked behind you slightly, his free hand finding your waist. You didn't even flinch. All you cared about was the stunning sight in front of you.

He chuckled, "We are travelling at Lightspeed." He spoke matter-of-factly, but there was a hint of amusement laced through.

Wonder filled your eyes, images and pictures danced through the lights flashing by you and you felt a happiness you hadn't felt in a long time. A happiness you weren't sure you'd ever feel again.

After a long while your legs grew tired and so you sat cross-legged on the floor, ignoring Kylo's request that you sit in a chair. You wanted to be as close to the window as you could, as close to the beautiful result of travelling at Lightspeed.

You sat and your mind opened up to the depths you thought you had closed off. Your mind was running with thoughts and desires, those of which you seldom ever let yourself delve into. Kylo acted as the catalyst to your awakening, one that you never knew you were capable of.

You weren't sure if you hated him for it, or if you were grateful for him. And you cursed yourself because it was probably somewhere in between. The shared moments you've had with Kylo so far have only entrenched themselves further into your soul, making your escape less and less attractive. Both from the First Order and from him.

Your mind was constantly at war with itself, trying to weigh the pros and cons of your new life. And the people in it. Your thoughts needed closure, you needed to let some things out of your soul or you were going to explode.

As if Kylo was listening to your thoughts, he came and crouched beside you, placing his mask on the other side of him loudly. You only turned to look at him for a second before gazing back out the window.

He cleared his throat and you shivered.

"Um, hi," you spoke quietly, feeling awkward now after your mental babble.

He sighed, "Enjoying the view?"

Your face lit up and you leaned forward to press your forehead against the cold glass, "Yes, I am actua-"

"You're calm," he cut you off, his voice just a whisper as if this moment was onlymeantfor the two of you, "I've noticed." Kylo took a breath in and released it heavily, "I like seeing you calm Bunny."

You swallowed and peeled your forehead from the window, turning slowly to look at him. He was glancing down at you intensely, his eyes still dark with something ominous. You felt your face get hot as you stared back into his eyes. You saw something flash over them, a glimmer of _something_ you weren't sure of.

You cleared your throat and broke the silence, "So are we there yet? Where are we even going? How fast does Lightspeed go?"

Kylo's face relaxed, his brows unfurrowing and you thought you saw him smile. Just slightly.

"So many questions. And all of the wrong ones at that."

You cocked your head to the side a little and his hand caressed your cheek. You flinched at his touch, but you didn't back away. You leaned into it. Into _him_.

Your eyes closed reflexively as he began stroking your cheek with his thumb. He clicked his tongue, "Ask the questions you desire the answers to." His voice was like sweet molasses, thick and sticky with want.

A breath of confidence surged through you, and you spoke before your mind had the chance to stop you, "Why do you want me?" You opened your eyes and Kylo had stopped caressing your face, "I mean, why _me_?" His hand was still on your cheek but it had gone stiff and the leather now felt cold against your skin.

You brought your hand up to cover his but he jerked it away violently. Bringing his forearm to rest on his knee, he took a deep breath in and clenched his fists.

You wondered how he could want you. A poor scavenger girl from a desolate planet in the most boring system in the galaxy. _You_. A girl who had lost everything she ever cared about at the hands of him. _You_. A girl who would fight every single one of her feelings towards him until she couldn't handle it anymore. Until she gave in, or until she died. _You_. A girl who longed to be wanted, but was disgusted with herself for wanting him.

 _You_.

A scavenger.

Kylo's breath shuddered, and you knew he had heard your inner monologue.

You held your breath as you waited for his response, letting it out suddenly when he plopped down on his butt beside you. He crossed his legs, sitting next to you like a boy in school. His posture was still annoyingly perfect, his broad shoulders held straight and high, his hands sitting in his lap.

" _You are mine_. End of discussion," his voice was soft but stern. You huffed, pouting up at him.

"Oh come on! Kylo," he started to get up, leaving you without an explanation again. You grabbed his arm and his head spun back to look at you, his jaw tensed.

"Just tell me why," you whispered softly.

His eyes danced with that _something_ , before being overtaken by that darkness you recognized all too well.

But he didn't leave, he sat back down, letting your hand stay on his arm. You could feel his pulse through his black undershirt. He sighed, "I don't know. Y– you just have to be mine. I _need_ you to be mine."

You furrowed your brows, you weren't sure how to respond to that. Did Kylo _care_ about you?

"Yes," Kylo spoke quietly, but quickly. Getting up and storming to the control panel just as fast.

You swallowed hard, gazing after him as he stalked away. Kylo heard you. He heard your thoughts. And he answered them, answered you.

He cared about you. _You_.

You sat dumbfounded and dizzy, a wave of emotions crashed into you. Did this change anything? 

Did this change _everything_?

Suddenly, the feeling of settling had vanished and was swiftly replaced by the feeling of certainty. You were certain now that Kylo cared for you, which only reinforced the desire to stay with him. Just the thought of actually considering to stay with Kylo, of your own volition, made your stomach do flips.

You weren't sure if it made you feel sick or exultant, and that scared the kriff out of you. A single tear ran down your cheek and you swiped it away quickly, staring out the window into the brightness, wishing you were anywhere but here.

You blinked, then returned to fixate on the darkness outside. Stars speckled your peripheries and your gaze fell upon a planet covered in different shades of green. You rubbed your eyes and stood up, your knees still frail.

The bridge bustled to life, screens beeping, people chatting. Hux strode over to you, looking you up and down before scoffing and walking off. You stuck your tongue out at his back, squeezing your eyes shut as you did so. When you opened them, Kylo was standing in front of you, mask on, fists clenched.

You stood straight and looked down. Kylo snapped and Ap'lek walked over casually, handing him your blaster. Kylo held it out and waited for you to take it, you grasped it as tightly as you could, clutching onto the memory that it brought forward.

"Come. We won't be landing the Finalizer on the Resistance base," Hhs modulated voice pierced your eardrums. After you snatched the blaster, he held out his hand and you took it without thinking, letting him haul you towards his personal hangar.

His TIE Silencer came into view, hatch open, lights on. As you got closer you heard the soft buzzing of the engine. You looked around, but his ship was the only one in sight.

You cleared your throat, "Hey, Kylo?"

"Hmm?" He kept walking, you had to pretty much run to stay with him.

"Where am I gonna go?" Your words came out in breaths, your lungs tired from trying to keep up with Kylo's long strides.

He stopped abruptly and you collided with his frame. You backed up slowly as he turned around, "You're coming with me." You looked into his visor, trying to see his eyes. All you could see was darkness and your reflection. He spun on his heels and kept on walking, you resumed running, his hand never letting go of yours.

 _With him? There's only one seat_ , you thought.

"Exactly. Problem Bunny?" His voice rumbled and he spoke without turning to face you, ducking his head as he entered the base of the ship.

You rolled your eyes, Kylo reading your mind was seriously going to be a problem.

You followed him into the small cockpit of the shuttle and Kylo finally released your hand. You rubbed where he was holding, gazing at the pink mark that he had left on your skin. Your lower belly pooled with heat as you remembered what it felt like to be tied up in front of him. In front of Ap'lek.

He growled, "Sit. We're heading onto the planet now." Kylo spun in his seat, his hands rested on the two toggles on either side of the chair arms.

You swallowed hard, your heart racing out of the fear creeping up your spine. You were heading down there to _kill_ people. Innocent people? Kylo told you that they were bad. For the First Order, and for you and him.

 _For us_ , you remembered he'd said.

You heard a hissing noise and looked at Kylo. He had taken his mask off, tossing it onto the floor behind him. He really had no regard for that thing.

You tried not to stare at him too much, keeping your thoughts under control as you plopped down into his lap. Your legs dangled in front of his shins as you felt his muscular thighs beneath you. Kylo grunted with praise and spun around so fast that you had to grab his arms forcefully, the two of you now looking out the window of the shuttle. Kylo leaned forward to press upon the display of buttons and you felt his inviting breath on your neck.

His hand pushed your ponytail away and he placed a slow hot kiss on the back of your neck. You tensed up, clutching the blaster with more force now. You were shaking, _violently_.

"Shhh," he cooed, "you can do this Bunny. You're strong," another kiss, "and so _skilled_."

You moaned, sinking farther into Kylo's lap.

Kylo just chuckled, probably with that dumb smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes again and he pushed a button, thrusting the joysticks forward. The ship took off, leaving the hangar swiftly, the Finalizer shrinking behind you.

You held onto Kylo as the shuttle flew through the air. The joysticks moving slightly as Kylo steered it expertly. The shuttle barrelled towards the planet, the dense trees coming into view as the shuttle approached the ground quickly. The ship came to a sudden stop, hovering above the ground and Kylo let it down gently.

"Welcome to Kashyyyk," he stated as the ship touched ground.

You got up, moving towards the door as Kylo grabbed your wrist. You spun around and he pulled you into his frame, his face centimetres from yours. His eyes bored into yours and he licked his lips. Yours were quivering.

"I'll be with you the entire time," he looked at you and for some reason you believed him. You nodded and he brushed past you, his arm extending outwards. The door clicked and opened, sunshine streaming into the dark cockpit.

Kylo stepped out and you followed him closely, your tremors now moving throughout your entire body. You tried to control your breathing, but you were failing miserably.

He ordered you to stay near the ship until one of the Knights came to get you. You huffed and tried to argue, but he made it clear that it wasn't the time to be disobedient.

You sat on the plush grass, picking small wild flowers that were near you. You took in a long breath, inhaling the fresh air. You'd never been on such a clean planet, after inhaling nothing but dust from Jakuu and the artificial air on the Finalizer, it was nice to breathe in oxygen that was produced by actual trees.

You heard shuffling in the trees and you stood up, aiming the blaster forwards. Your heart rate increased and you felt a twinge of fear. Real fear.

Ap'lek walked out from behind a large tree, carrying his weapon; a large executioner's axe. It looked like someone's worst nightmare, his mask even more so. You scoffed and dropped your blaster.

"For kriff's sake! You scared the shit out of me," you rolled your eyes and plopped back down on your butt.

He just chuckled as he approached you, his vocoder distorting his voice, "It's time to go now." His voice sent shivers up your spine, his tongue delicately held so as to trap his victims.

Deception. Misdirection. Power of words. That's how Ap'lek worked, so you tried not to listen too intently when he spoke.

You didn't get up, you only sat there. You already felt numb and you hadn't even tried to shoot someone yet. You turned away from him, continuing to pick flowers. With a soft sigh, he approached you and crouched down beside you. You looked down slightly, seeing his feet and the end of his axe in the ground.

"Tsk tsk, still such a deviant." He plunged his axe into the ground, letting it stand on its own. You heard something click, followed by a hissing sound.

_Kriff. Please no._

You looked down at the grass near his feet again, waiting. Your heartbeat thumped in your eardrums. Ap'lek slammed his mask down, crushing your first pile of wild flowers.

_Fuck._

He took a deep breath, "I said, it's time to go." A beat. " _Now_ _Bunny_." His mocking tone spat Kylo's nickname at you.

You sucked in a breath, his true voice was velvety smooth. Deep and drawn out. And _British_. _For fucks sake._ You were so completely screwed. You winced, not wanting to look at him. Scared that his face would be as terrifying as his mask. Even more scared that he would be beautiful.

Your head turned towards him despite your neck muscles straining not to, and you locked eyes with his.

They were green. _So green_. Like if all the trees in the galaxy had gathered to pool in Ap'lek's irises. His light brown hair fell just above his cheek bones, which sat impossibly high on his structured face. His face was so symmetrical and defined. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut your finger if you ever had the pleasure to run them along his face.

You sighed. He was uncharacteristically and completely breathtaking.

He smirked, radiating the same smug attitude Kylo did, "Like what you see love?"

You swallowed, and feeling flustered you welcomed the hotness that flooded your cheeks.

Ap'lek chuckled again, "Hmm not so cheeky now, are we?"

You scoffed, standing up and holding your blaster strong. "Whatever, let's just go and fight people." You stood above him, cocking your head and placing your hand onto your hip.

Ap'lek grabbed his mask, his free hand trailing a short line over the top of your thigh briefly before he too stood and grabbed his axe from the ground. Your cunt fluttered as you remembered how his hands felt on your legs yesterday.

You heard him grunt as he plopped his mask back over his head, securing the fasteners with a click and a hiss.

"Master Ren will be wondering where we are. Let's go," he started walking back from where he'd just come from and you followed reluctantly.

The woods were quiet, save for some chirping and wind blowing, but it was peaceful. Serene.

That is until you heard screaming and blasts erupt from a clearing in the trees.

"What's going on?" You asked, instantly regretting it. Gods you were dumb.

Ap'lek spoke, but didn't turn to face you, "Did you think they were going to wait upon your arrival to start?"

Christ he was a cocky fucker. But something about it drove you crazy.

You rolled your eyes, following Ap'lek staying hidden by the tree line as you rounded the battlefield. Horror overtook your sight as you watched countless people being struck down, both Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters.

He grabbed your wrist, pulling you underneath a large fallen tree into a smaller opening. You saw Kylo without his mask on, his lightsaber was ignited and he was surrounded by at least five Resistance fighters.

"Help him!" You shouted to Ap'lek, but he didn't move.

Within the next ten seconds, Kylo cut through each of the fighters, their lifeless bodies falling limp onto the ground. His head shot up, looking right at you as you clutched onto Ap'leks arm. Kylo extended his arm and your windpipe was crushed by nothingness. In an instant you were flying towards him, being dragged by the Force.

He caught your neck in his large gloved hand and held you there for a second, your feet barely brushing the grass. His eyes were pitch black, there was no amber light left in them.

" _Where_ have you been?" His voice was guttural and harsh. No concern detectable. He even sounded a bit annoyed.

You tried scoffing, but his fingers tightened around your throat and you choked for air. Kylo dropped you and you fell to your knees. You gulped down the oxygen flooding into your lungs and clutched at your throat.

If Kylo cared about you, he sure had a facetious way of showing it sometimes.

You didn't have time to get mad at him, nor did he have time to scold you because more Resistance fighters were running towards you through the trees. Both Kylo and Ap'lek stepped in front of you, shielding you from the oncoming fighters. You trembled, breathing hard as blaster shots popped off. Kylo deflected them with his saber, Ap'lek with the head of his axe.

You watched in complete awe as they fought flawlessly without having to touch their targets. Kylo pushed out his arm and a fighter went flying into a tree, you heard a loud cracking noise and you weren't sure if it was the trunk or the fighters neck breaking. You felt queasy, falling to your knees.

The Supreme Leader nodded and Ap'lek lunged forward, slicing through two fighters with ease as he made way towards the main battlefield. Kylo stayed with you, taking care of the rest of the fighters that were trying to attack you both. You sat on the ground, completely useless. Your hands trembled, knuckles turning white from grasping the blaster so firmly.

Kylo had his back turned to you as he cut down the last Resistance fighter in the small clearing.

Pain.

_Searing pain._

You screamed as a blast shot through your left arm. You glanced down seeing red seep through your light grey arm band. It was just a graze, but the blaster bullets were charged with a sizzling power that caused scorching pain the _second_ you were hit.

Kylo leapt over you, launching himself into the trees after the fighter who had shot you. You winced in pain, ripping your arm band off your other arm to tie it above your wound. Securing it with your teeth you stood up, shakily holding your weight on your wobbly knees.

You began heading towards where Ap'lek had disappeared. Surely Kylo would kill the shooter quickly and return to you, then the two of you would head off to the bigger fight. You waited in the tree line, trying to peer through to see if you found any familiar faces.

It was no use, the trees on this planet were too thick. You stood and fiddled with your blaster when you heard rustling come from behind you. You began to pivot around, "Finally..."

A man with dark brown curly hair was looking at you. His orange Resistance jumpsuit a stark contrast against the green around you. He was holding a bigger gun of some sort, pointing it directly at you. You panicked, looking through the trees and hoping that Kylo would come out to save you.

He didn't. He was nowhere to be seen.

You raised your blaster, trying your best to aim it at the man in front of you. It was hard, your left arm too weak to support your right, the blaster too heavy to hold with one hand. Your arms shook and you crumbled to the ground. A memory flashed,

_'You got me!' Your young voice filled your head as you dramatically fell to the sandy ground of Jakuu, playing dead as you and Eowyn played together._

You waited, but nothing happened. The images in your mind disappeared and he didn't shoot you. Instead he walked over to you and crouched in front of you.

"I'm Poe. You're Y/N, aren't you?"

You looked up at him, disbelief hitting you in the face. You attempted to put up a wall.

"How do you know me?" Your voice faltered, your strong front failing.

He smiled, "When Ren has a new pet, word tends to travel fast."

You furrowed your brows, your eyes narrowing at him. Who the kriff does this guy think he is?

His eyes went big, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're _actually_ Ren's pet." He laughed, and you let out a fake chuckle.

_If he only knew._

"Come with me," he held out his hand. His _human_ hand. All flesh and no leather. No disguise or deception. He expressed everything that Kylo wasn't.

You scoffed, "What?"

"Join us," he dropped his hand, "join the Resistance. We can help you... I can see you're not built for the First Order." He paused. "You're not a cold-blooded killer. You'd have to be insane to fit in there."

You blinked. Everything he was saying was making sense. This isn't what you wanted. You never asked for this reckless lifestyle. Kylo was turning you into a _killer_ , and Poe was offering you a way out. You thought about taking it. Taking his hand and fleeing with the Resistance.

_But..._

Kylo had just admitted that he cared about you. And after everything that's happened between the two of you, you couldn't just leave. You had a cluster of strong, overwhelming feelings for him, you just didn't know if they were good or bad yet.

"I– I can't," you whispered, still somewhat shocked at the words that'd left your mouth. But something in your soul told you that you needed to stay. To stay with Kylo.

Poe just smirked, god why did everyone have to smirk at you, "It's alright, offer's still on the table."

You went to respond, but two other Resistance fighters came rushing out from behind the trees. A dark-skinned man and a gorgeous Asian woman stood nearby.

"Poe! We gotta go! They took over the base, more are coming!" The man yelled across the small field, his voice riddled with urgency.

Gusts of wind filled the small break, the trees surrounding you thrashed violently as a ship lowered itself onto the field. It was an odd shape, like a circle with a claw/mouth looking thing on one side. You held up your hand to block your face from flying twigs and branches, squinting to try and get a better view.

"Okay! Finn, Rose, get on the Falcon!" Poe turned back to you, "We'll meet again. Just stay safe." He began running towards the ship but before he'd even gotten to the hatch, Kylo had jumped in front of him. He snarled and clutched his lightsaber fiercely.

You could barely hear what they were saying, the wind from the running ship blasting your ears.

"Ah Ren! Decided to join the party?"

Kylo inched closer towards Poe but didn't say anything, he just looked at you for a second before turning his attention back to Poe.

Poe bolted towards Kylo, pulling another blaster from his holster, aiming them both now at Kylo. He popped off a few shots, but Kylo deflected them with ease. You jumped to your feet, running towards them. Your aching and trembling legs carried your weak body to Kylo.

He held up his saber, ready to strike Poe down.

You screamed, "KYLO, NO DON'T!"

Kylo's hands faltered in the air and he hesitated, locking his eyes with yours for a second before he winced, shooting forward slightly. You gasped, looking passed him to see Finn standing at the bottom of the hatch, holding onto a blaster.

Kylo was shot.

You screamed again, running towards Kylo as Poe ran past him, hopping into the hatch. The ship took off before the door had even closed. Poe looked down at you and nodded, the door finally shut and the ship shot from the sky. They left the planet at Lightspeed and were gone within seconds.

The woods were quiet then. A deafening silence slithered into the space between you and Kylo as you sunk down beside him. He was holding his left arm, shot in the same exact way as you. Just a graze, albeit a bit deeper than yours.

You tore your shirt off, not caring that Kylo was seeing your exposed chest and abdomen. The thin breast band was the only thing saving your decency. You tugged Kylo's cloak off and examined his arm. For once, you were actually happy that Kylo wore so many damn layers. If he hadn't, his wound would've been _much_ worse.

You tied your shirt above his wound, just like you did yours. And because your left arm was still in pain, you had to use your teeth to tighten your makeshift bandage. You released the fabric from your mouth and glanced up at Kylo, your face was so close to his, you could almost feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks.

He looked pissed and relieved simultaneously. You cringed, knowing that you were now in trouble.

 _Kriff's sake_.

Kylo's hand shot up and he grabbed your throat again, applying a dangerous amount of pressure from the get-go. He squeezed, more and more until your mind started to go blank. Your life leaving your body.

Then he let up slightly, and as you gasped for air, Kylo's lips smashed into yours. You gulped down the air that he was breathing into your mouth as he drank in your moans. And just like that, he let you go, pushing you away by your throat so that you were laying on your back.

He stood up, towering above you and looking down with hungry eyes. Blood was splashed over the entirety of his body. You brought your fingers to your lips, feeling a slickness coating them. You slowly pulled them into your vision, and all you saw was crimson.

Your tongue snaked out and licked your bottom lip. The taste of stale iron flooded your palate and you spat onto the grass.

"Get up Bunny. We're on a tight schedule," Kylo began walking away from you.

"Schedule for what?" You got up, wincing from the bruises you could already feel forming on your legs.

"Your punishment."


	9. You Earned This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: LOTS of slapping!

On the ride back to the Finalizer, your only option was to sit there in Kylo's lap and endure the painful silence that'd built in the surrounding air. You could almost feel the tension and annoyance radiating off of his body, it left you fearful of what was next to come. He was _angry_ with you. He chose not to touch you, which left you cold and bare without him. But once you finally landed, the wave of relief that washed over you was practically life giving.

"Put this on," he snapped as he tossed his black long sleeved shirt at you and it landed gracefully in your lap.

You knew that you'd be somewhere near shirtless in front of the entire First Order if you didn't cover up so you slipped into it. The smell of his rich, clean scent filled your nose and you took it in, letting the smell settle into your body.

"Get up," Kylo gripped the side of your hip lightly as he flung open the side door and sighed.

You hopped out and settled onto your feet, waiting as he did the same.

More unbearable silence was the only thing present as the two of you sat in the same medbay room. Your injury, as well as Kylo's, was fortunately minor and you were able to be stitched up, bandaged, then sent on your way. You grew even more fearful than before as your brain roamed wild on the thought of your upcoming 'punishment'. You knew that you had to pull yourself together, worrying would only worsen your anxiety. You took in a breath to calm your nerves and forced yourself to snap back into reality.

As you departed from the wing, Kylo latched onto your wrist and you flinched as his fingers dug into your skin. Intimidation settled into your chest at how eager he seemed.

"Kylo... you're hurting me," you swallowed hard as your heart thumped rapidly inside of your chest.

Although Kylo never responded, he loosened his grip the slightest bit and let your hand fall limp. 

"Thank you," you flashed him an artificial, albeit grateful, smile to hopefully lessen his stress but your aim failed.

You didn't question where he was taking you, you only followed until he finally reached his quarters. Your throat grew uncomfortably dry, not even the stars could prepare you for what was about to happen you thought.

Kylo abruptly whipped around and sunk down to your eye level as you made it to the middle of his room.

With a harsh finger waving in your face he spoke viciously, "Listen to me Bunny. When I tell you to be somewhere, you bethere," he took in a gulp of air and blinked hard, "something worse could've happened because of your ignorance." Kylo rose back up with his hand still latched around your wrist. He dragged you to the edge of his bed and you remained silent.

You were afraid, mostly that he'd hurt you again. "I–I'm sorry," you spoke quietly with your head hung low as you sunk down onto his mattress.

"You're _sorry_?" Kylo laughed in amusement.

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it," he spat, "you would've followed my orders."

He ripped his hand from your wrist and you took it in your grasp, rubbing where his fingers had left pale pink imprints.

"Will you follow my orders now?" Kylo stood before you in a wide stance with his arms folded harshly.

"Y-yes," you swallowed your pride, it wasn't the time to be talking back and giving an unwanted attitude.

He scanned your body attentively and his upper lip twitched with demand, "I want those clothes off."

Your eyes widened at his request and panic took home in your chest, "What?" You were frozen and stuck in a state of pure confusion.

" _Now Bunny."_ With a low growl, his fingers latched onto the collar of the shirt you were wearing. As he tugged harshly, you blinked hard and shifted your body backwards.

"Ok, ok," with caution of your wound, you removed only his shirt and placed it down next to you. 

He huffed loudly and you could sense his aggravation growing. "Every single piece of fabric on that body is coming _off."_ He inched closer to your face and your lips grew incredibly close.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" There was no life in his command, it was frozen like the atmosphere.

With a swallow, you noted that the blood didn't replenish itself when you did. Your chin quivered and you nodded compliantly. As you stood, the rest of your clothes cascaded down. You were left with absolutely _nothing_ , no shelter, nothing to make you feel safe. Your arms automatically folded across your chest and you timidly concealed your breasts.

"No," with a rough hand, Kylo ripped both of your arms away from your body, "you don't get to do that." He shook his head and rubbed his jaw aggressively.

Suddenly, the door flung open and you screeched. Without hesitation, you ran to the side of Kylo's bed and slipped beneath the covers to shield yourself from whoever was there.

" _Bunny,_ " Kylo's hand found the soft comforter and he pulled it back, revealing your body from the neck up, "don't be shy now." His chest rose heavily as he slipped a hand beneath the covers and ran his palm along your bare torso.

"W-what?" You shivered and attempted to wiggle out of his touch.

"You didn't have a problem teasing us the other day," Kylo's hand found your head and he caressed it with care, "You have visitors."

You tugged the comforter up to your face and rose from inside the bundle of blankets. "What do you mean?"

You blinked hard as your eyes met with the most puzzling sight you'd ever seen. Ap'lek stood in the doorway carrying the same exact bundle of red rope from the other day. Another Knight was standing beside him. You shivered. The mattress beneath you offered stability as your legs struggled to stay erect beneath you, unsteady from the anxiety coursing through your body.

"Ap'lek you know," Ap'lek bowed and placed the rope on the small dining table before reaching his hands up and taking his mask off. His green eyes piercing yours. You swallowed hard, glancing back to the other Knight.

"This is Cardo," Kylo spoke softly, still stroking your head as he introduced you. Cardo nodded too, lifting his hands to click off his mask. You looked away before he took it completely off, your eyes pleading with Kylo.

"Kylo, what's going on?" You spoke softly, your voice noticeably laced with panic.

"Just relax," he yanked the blanket back and exposed your entire body to the open air, and to your two guests.

"But–" Your cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson and you laid there helplessly as his Knights inched closer. Their presence inspired a fresh insecurity in your heart, manifesting with burning flesh and trembling hands.

"Ap'lek," Kylo whipped around and gestured a hand, "come here." You heard Ap'lek grab the rope and make his way over to the bed.

Kylo returned his gaze back to you. While looking you in the eye, he pointed a finger at the black leather couch in the corner, "Cardo, why don't you have a seat."

You heard Cardo speak as he nodded graciously, "Master." 

Ap'lek cautiously hovered over top of you and let the weight from his palms, sink into the mattress. You attempted to scan Cardo's foreign face from a far, but jet black hair and a pair of rich brown eyes were the only two traits that caught your attention. You were unable to see anything else due to the fear clouding your vision, along with the two burley men in front of you. 

Your stare fell upon Ap'lek and you watched as his alluring face studied your naked body. You witnessed all three of them swallow hard and adjust their pants multiple times within the timespan of only a few seconds. They were seeing you in such a vulnerable state, fully exposed _._

The walls around you felt as if they were slowly closing in and your teeth sunk into your lower lip to relieve the tension building in your chest. You let your frame settle into the mattress, almost melting into the foamy material. Your lower abdomen tensed as you pressed both knees together in shame and a wildfire soon built in your throat. You knew it's usual track, beginning in your sternum then traveling it's way down to your cunt.

Kylo's face abruptly swooped down to meet with yours, "I know you enjoy their stares." He spoke softly as his tongue began swirling delicate circles on the side of your neck.

As you twitched slightly, your breath shuddered and he certainly noticed. Kylo reached out to cup your breasts in his palms and you felt the warmth of his hands sink into your skin. You shut your lids with a small moan of satisfaction, which soon turned into a gasp as his thumbs flicked over your nipples. He released you and you opened your eyes to see him circling you, his focus so intent that you had the feeling he was memorizing every inch of you.

A small whimper left your lips as he returned his fingers your hardened nipples, rolling and squeezing them. He continued to run his tongue along your skin, letting it dance down your stomach and end at the very top of your clit. You moaned softly as he ghosted your sex and squirmed when you realized both Knights were still watching. The wetness coating your pussy increased as Kylo repeatedly teased you, kneading your skin as you laid there.

"You have to tell me Bunny, can you handle this?" Soft kisses were planted on your chest and he moved with ease, all the way down to your lower stomach.

"Can you handle your punishment?" His words emitted slightly muffled as his mouth was pressed against your skin.

Kylo suddenly snatched the bundle of rope from Ap'lek's hands and brought the bunch towards you. He took one end of the rope and ran it down your body, starting at your throat then ending between the lips of your cunt. "Yes or no?" He breathed slow and steady.

You swallowed hard and gave in, "Y-yes."

Kylo shot Ap'lek a look of approval and within seconds, Ap'lek had both your wrists in his grasp. Kylo moved quickly, wrapping a good majority of the rope around your arms and tying an uncomfortably tight knot above your head.

Without warning, Ap'lek slid a firm hand beneath your body and abruptly lifted you from the mattress. Your heart raced with excitement, although you were still fearful of the unknown. He settled down next to Cardo on the couch and you furrowed your brows, completely bewildered as to what was happening.

Ap'lek laid you across his lap, situating you half over his body and half over Cardo's. Your ass was right below Ap'ek's face and your tits hung in the space between Cardo and Ap'lek's bodies. Your face rested on Cardo's lap and your tied wrists hung over Cardo's far thigh.

"Kylo?" Your voice was frail as you lifted your head up to search for him.

"I'm right here," he urged towards you and hovered above the couch in a wide stance.

"What's going o–"

Within seconds, Kylo's hand had collided with your ass cheek. Your entire body jerked forwards and your chin met with the inside of Cardo's thighs.

"OW!"

"You earned this pet," Kylo cooed, sealing his words with a passionate slap, he smacked your searing hot flesh again.

The top of your ass buzzed in anguish and you felt the sensation of pins and needles slowly arising. You yelped and gazed up catching a glimpse of Cardo's glistening, cocoa eyes. His hand found your head and he began to caress it with care.

"Shh," Cardo cooed as he stroked your head.

"This is where disobedience gets you," Kylo's tone was rich with dominance as he repeatedly abused your skin.

Your fingertips sunk into Cardo's thigh and his hands found your waist, he held you there at Kylo's mercy, situating you perfectly to be spanked. As his digits seeped into the skin encompassing your hips, your cunt clenched dramatically and you swallowed hard.

With another hit, Kylo grunted violently. He slapped you again and again, whether you deserved it or not, and you felt the pain and the humiliation. The embarrassment was more intense and more potent than the pain, you felt as if you were in another world entirely. The more you moved, the more the Knights restricted you. Cardo holding your waist, Ap'lek holding you down directly underneath your ass.

They both held you down, bruising your skin with their dominance.

"Please I–" your teeth sunk into your lower lip as you felt more pain brewing on top of your skin. The whimpers leaving your mouth had only increased, moaning and writhing while stuck in between the three of them.

Suddenly, Kylo's head dropped down to meet your ear, "Be a good girl," he paused, "and take your punishment." His hot breath tickled your skin and shivers darted down your spine.

You huffed loudly, "K–Kylo..."

His lips ghosted your cheek, " _For_ _me,_ " and with that, he laid down another ruthless slap. Your limbs flailed on top of the Knights' laps and they gripped you even tighter.

You heard Ap'lek suck in a sharp breath between his teeth, "You're doing so well love." His thumb dug into the bottom of your ass with immense pressure and you let out a sigh.

Everything was becoming too much.

Beneath your lower body, you could feel Ap'lek's length hardening and poking into your lower abdomen. Your insides screamed at the sensation and your saliva thickened. Cardo tsked his tongue and his fingers swirled along your waist, you relaxed your neck and your head fell deeper into his lap. You groaned when you could feel his hardening length poking your cheek slightly.

Knowing that they were enjoying this, knowing that _all_ of them were enjoying this, aroused you in so many inexplicable ways.

You felt _wanted. Desired._

Kylo began rubbing slow and steady circles on top of your ass with his palm, "Apologize to me." His voice was deep and rich with desperation.

You didn't hesitate to speak, "I'm sorry." A soft sniffle escaped and you lifted your head to meet with Kylo's stare, "I'm sorry Supreme Leader."

He nodded and took in your reply. His finger found your chin and he lifted it up with ease, " _Always_ do as I say." Kylo released his grip and sunk down to your eye level, "Do you understand?"

You bowed your head and blinked hard, "Yes, I understand."

"Obedience is key... _Pet_." He rose back up and let his hand fall upon the small of your back. "Go lay down for me Bunny," Kylo gestured to the mattress behind him.

As you attempted to get up, you realized that both of your wrists were restrained and that it was nearly impossible to move. Just as you began to wiggle, Kylo swooped down and grabbed you from his Knights' laps.

You gazed up into his honey speckled eyes and studied the few stray hairs that were cascading down like a small black veil onto his forehead. As he held you close to the warmth of him, your feet dangled down and his mouth found your forehead. He kissed it with care, letting his soft lips seep into your sweaty skin.

Kylo settled your body down onto the bed and you laid there with both hands intertwined, above your head. Both Cardo and Ap'lek rose to meet him on the edge of the mattress. Your breath immediately hitched as you witnessed them scanning your body once again. As they stood there, taking in all that you had to offer, they shamelessly adjusted themselves in their thick black pants.

Kylo grabbed your wrists and brought them up the headboard. He secured them in place with more rope and you jerked at the feeling. You couldn't move.

But, maybe you didn't want to...

Kylo's hands soon found your legs and his fingers encompassed your ankles, "Let's show them that pretty little cunt of yours."

 _... No_.

With a harsh tug, he yanked your legs apart.

You squirmed and jerked at the full exposure of your pussy, it was all so overwhelming but you didn't hate it, you knew how the Knights felt about what was happening. They liked it, which was causing _you_ to like it... maybe even more than they were.

 _Fuck_.

Kylo ran both hands along your shins and he squeezed as he reached the flesh on your thighs, "If you try to close these legs..." His hand found your face and he squished both cheeks together, "We're going to have a _big_ problem." He paused, "Are we clear?"

"Yes," you nodded excessively and let your tongue slip out of your mouth for a split second.

He laughed softly, "That's right little one." His thumb found your lower lip and he swiped across it gently, "We're learning."

You watched as his head shifted towards both Knights, then returned back to you. He quickly sunk down and placed a passionate kiss upon your lips. Kylo reached your ear and spoke softly, "You'll always be mine. _Only_ mine."

As your energy charged into his, you found yourself completely yearning for his lips to stay on yours, for his hands to remain in your hair, and on your face. For his touch to be anywhere on your body at all. He kissed you again, growling low in the back of his throat as he caught your bottom lip in his teeth. Nibbling and licking at it, you felt you might perish from the intensity of the feeling. You whimpered at the sensation, and he rewarded the sound by deepening the kiss and giving you everything you desired.

Kylo suddenly broke away, "Never forget that Bunny."

He ghosted your cheek with the back of his hand, "Make sure she keeps these legs open." With full force, Kylo yanked both Cardo and Ap'lek's wrists towards your legs. They each grasped your ankles and you watched as their faces ignited with a newfound interest.

As you laid there, gazing up into both of their eyes, you quickly replayed Kylo's words,

 _Only mine_.

He wanted you all to himself, he wasn't the type to share and you realized that. Oddly enough, your heart swelled at the thought. You quickly broke eye contact and focused on Kylo's back as he walked swiftly to the other side of the room.

He picked up something from the shadows of the corner, the glistening silver of the axe-head coming into view as he inched back closer to you. You immediately recognized it as Ap'lek's weapon and furrowed your brows.

Was he going to fucking _kill_ you?

"What the fuck Kylo...w–what's happening?" You attempted to break free but the Knights' grasps on you only tightened, leather gloves penetrating your soft skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bunny," he crept closer with the weapon still in hand and flipped the dull side towards your body, "Don't worry." Panic immediately seeped in as realization crept closer.

You gasped, "You're not going to- " You sucked in a gulp of air and sighed loudly, " _What_ are you doing with that?"

"I told you not to worry," he cooed. The end of the axe hilt was now positioned directly in between your legs, your heart raced with fear and anticipation of what was next to come.

Your chest tightened and you swallowed hard as the rounded edge pressed upon your entrance. You squirmed but the Knights held you down. You whimpered, "I– I don't think I–"

" _Relax_ ," Kylo leaned in towards your cunt and let a puddle of his saliva seep in between your folds. He took the pad of his thumb and massaged your already swollen clit.

"You're going to be so good for me, aren't you?" With a long lick, he locked in the wetness on your pussy, "I _know_ you want to be good for me." His stare found yours and he looked up at you with questionable eyes.

You nodded nervously as the heat pooled in your lower abdomen. He smirked, "That's it, just relax."

The unforgiving solidity of the weapon made you wail as Kylo pushed it into you. Using his hips to nudge it forward, he gripped your thigh and pulled you back along its width. Your core fluttered around the injurious girth, every muscle below your abdomen flexing in response. Your breath was nonexistent as your body internalized the pleasure-pain its presence enticed. While he pushed it further into your cunt, he twisted the hilt and your walls buzzed around the rough edges.

"Oh fuck–" You jerked back at the sensation and felt it settle deeper into your cunt.

"I can't, I–" Your eyes shut tightly as the feeling warped your brain and you panted dramatically, overwhelmed by the length the pole.

"Take it Bunny," with a harsh push, Kylo forced the end further inside of you, colliding with your cervix.

"Show them what a good little slut you can be," he sighed and settled the edge of his knee onto the mattress for leverage. Kylo pumped harder and faster, until the only sounds filling the room were your moans and your undeniable wetness.

You cried out and let your head collide with the fluffy pillow. "Please," your breath shuddered as the length penetrating you became unbearable.

Kylo's head whipped around to fall upon each of the Knights and he switched his stare from left to right.

"Tell her what a good girl she is," he growled and slowed his pace the slightest bit, "Go on, _tell her_." His teeth gritted harshly and his tone was deep.

Your stare locked on both of the Knights, their stares blank as ever. You watched as they blinked hard and looked down at your cunt. In unison, they both spoke huskily, "You're a good girl Bunny."

You witnessed Ap'lek's fists clenched at his side and Cardo's cheeks slightly sucked in.

Kylo let out a soft laugh and increased his speed. "Imagine what they'd do to you," he laughed again, "what _we'd_ do to you."

As you took in all the pain that Kylo was inflicting upon you, your moans thickened in the hot air and you felt the sweat beads collecting on your hairline. You did just as he said, you imagined what the three of them would do to you. Your mind reeled at the thought and a slight smirk formed across your face as you sunk into a state of pure delight.

You decided right then and there that you wanted it. That you would dream about this for the rest of your life. You conjured obscene images in your mind, letting them fuel your arousal. While you let out an animalistic moan, Kylo growled.

"Yes, I know it feels good Bunny," Kylo's thick voice filled your ears, "Such a desperate whore."

He chuckled, "Enjoying all of this attention." He shook his head and leaned forwards, pressing into you as your legs quaked violently. "Do you want more?" he asked mockingly.

With a greedy glitter in your eyes, you met his thrusts. A moan escaped your lips and his eyes flared with desire at the sound. He pumped harder and your moan morphed into a cry. Your stare traveled between the three of them and you took your bottom lip in between your teeth seductively.

"Yes," you let a small whimper escape as you paused, " _Please_."

"What a dirty little girl," Kylo huffed and without hesitation he stuck his thumb into your mouth and yanked on your lower jaw. His saliva seeped onto your tongue as he spat in your mouth and laid a rough slap upon your cheek, "Swallow."

The buzzing on your skin took over as you swallowed hard and another beaming grin filled your face. Kylo mercilessly thrusted the thick shaft into you and you yelped loudly. Your joy immediately morphed into a scrunched up expression of suffering. He pumped the weapon into your cunt with no mercy, and suddenly, there was that delicious buzzing at your clit. The euphoric feeling that you craved all this time. It lapped at your clit furiously, flicking it and pressing it hard.

"Kylo I– FUCK!" Your hands curled up and your nails penetrated the skin on your palm, you were stuck in a universe of euphoric suffering. It was all so _good_ , yet so painful. Suddenly, an invisible force had your neck engulfed in its grip.

"You think I won't destroy this precious cunt of yours?" Kylo spat and you gasped for air as your toes scrunched dramatically, "Because I will." Kylo's thumb found your clit, replacing the Force and he began rubbing it without relent. You were hot and slick, a tremor ran through your body as he thrusted the pole into you further.

_How did his fingers feel better than the Force?_

"Fuck I think I'm gonna–" You swallowed hard and attempted to gather your words, "I'm gonna cum, _please_... don't stop." You locked eyes with Kylo and watched as he increased his speed. The way your pulse was pounding, the beat was obvious in your neck and in the rise and fall of your chest.

"That's right Bunny," his jaw jutted out and he hummed slightly. His eyes were trained on yours and he looked down at you, half-lidded, full of pleasure.

The pressure on your neck and clit increased as your back lifted slightly from the mattress. A bright ray of satisfaction overcame you and your whole body jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement. You were so _so_ close, just a little more...

"Tell me how bad you want it," he continued pumping into you with enough force to make your teeth clatter and you gasped dramatically as your entire frame shook, "Beg for it my sweet girl."

All it took was one fierce drive and you were sent over the edge, "PLEASE!" Stars studded your vision as your torso convulsed and you cried out for him, "I WANT– I NEED IT!"

Kylo's eyes shifted between both Knights as they both watched you with a desperate hunger in their eyes.

"Tell my slut to cum," his voice shook violently as he pursed his lips inwards, " _Now_."

Ap'lek's eyes penetrated your soul as he spoke first with a confident tone, "Cum for your Supreme Leader. Let us hear how good he makes you feel love."

Cardo sighed heavily and gripped your ankle even tighter, "Cum for us Bunny."

Kylo chuckled softly, "Do you like that?" He paused slightly, "Hmm, do you like when my boys treat you like the filthy whore you are?"

"Y-yes, I do," you drawled as sparks shot up your spine and every atom in your body buzzed in anticipation and want.

"Cum for Daddy," he spoke fluently, demanding that you obey him, "show them how you cum for me." There was a flash of slight desperation in his gleaming hazel eyes.

You'd sunken into a frenzy of delicious torment as the pleasure rocked throughout your entire body and you finally came undone.

" _F–FFFUCK_ ," you screeched, your entire body convulsing as you came hard. Any noise around you, faded out and your ears filled with pure static. Your head spun dramatically and you fell into a jello-like state. You moaned and wailed loudly as your white hot liquid seeped onto Ap'lek's weapon.

A stream of relief flowed through you and you finally managed to catch your breath as Kylo pulled the object out of your cunt. Your eyes opened and fell on the sight of him, his skin glistened under the stark light and his plush lips casted a slight shadow onto his chin. The strain of his jaw caused the musculature of his neck to gently flow beneath his skin and his eyes narrowed as he brushed gloved fingers through your sweat-damp hair.

You watched him clutch the weapon, the blunt end coated in your cum, it dripping onto Kylo's fingers. He bent down and licked a long line up the shaft, swallowing hard and licking his lips.

He nodded and both Knights released your legs. You immediately closed them and you watched as Kylo carelessly tossed Ap'lek's weapon to back him.

"Take care of that," he gestured to the bottom of the pole as he walked over to the headboard, then began untying your wrists.

As Kylo released you from being restrained, he whipped around and flashed the Knights an unidentifiable look. They both rushed to exit his quarters and left you and Kylo alone to sort through the thickly unconscious parts of your minds.

\- - Kylo's POV

"Let's get you cleaned up," Kylo reached down to cradle Bunny's limp body and she panted in his strong arms as he made his way over to the bathroom.

He switched on the water and waited with her in his grasp as the temperature increased. Sliding open the glass door, he guided her into the warm, steamy enclosure and lowered her onto the tile. She immediately slid down and let her frame sit upon the chilled shower floor.

As she attempted to sit back up, Kylo took a small step into the shower and let the stream of water collide with his clothed body.

"Kylo your clothes!" She gripped onto his arm but he only inched in further, half of his body remaining outside the door, the rest drenched with water. Kylo had not a care in the galaxy about his clothes, he needed to make sure that Bunny was comfortable.

"It's ok," his hand found her cheek and he stroked gently, "can you stand?" He offered his free hand and her fingers wrapped around his, grasping it and helping herself back onto her feet.

"I- I think so..." Bunny steadied herself underneath the hot water, "you're all wet." Her stare fell upon his coal black boots then traveled all the way up to the neckline of his black cloak.

"That doesn't matter," he spoke softly as his hand remained on the small of her back, lingering there just in case her legs gave out again.

"I can take care of myself, you don't have to-"

He cut her sentence short, " _Bunny_." His voice was stern, but riddled with desperation and urgency.

"What?" She furrowed her brows and faced her bare body towards him fully.

"Let me wash you," Kylo removed both gloves and reached for a stray wash cloth. He began running it beneath the spray head, "turn around."

Bunny sighed softly and turned her back on him. Her body nearly twitched as his soft lips press upon her swollen ass cheek in hopes to undo his violent abuse. His hands traveled towards her lower abdomen and he massaged her with the soapy cloth.

"Does that feel good?" He ran the washcloth lower between her thighs and aimed to wash away any pain.

"Yes," her voice was quiet as it traveled through the sound of water trickling down.

His hands roamed all over, palming her limbs as she leaned herself closer to him. They traveled slowly from her butt to her hips, then slightly parted her legs again and slid in between her thighs. He placed his thumb on her hipbone and used his other four fingers to lightly trace the outside of her cunt. She relaxed beneath his touch, her mind relaxing as Kylo peeked into it.

She knew his only intent was to cleanse her, so she opened herself willingly.

Kylo stepped backwards and allowed the shower head to spray her with droplets. They accentuated her tiny shoulders, glistened off of her arms, then trickled down her back. He tended to her entire body, washing every inch of her while he carelessly ignored the water pooling on the bathroom floor.

He leaned in close to her neck and took a deep breath. "You were so good for me," he showered her neck with little pecks and she giggled softly with delight.

"You're so obedient when you want to be," Kylo blinked hard to avoid the water that was creeping it's way into his eyes, "and that'll have to do for now."

She never responded, only nodded against his broad and heavy chest. His hands found her scalp and he kneaded her head with some luxurious smelling shampoo and conditioner. Kylo washed her until the soles of her feet were the only thing left and he tapped her ankle in a cue to lift each foot at a time. He sunk down and gazed up at her ass, glistening and round beneath the water. As he rose back up, he engulfed her waist slightly and let the water wash away the build up of suds.

He guided her carefully, exiting the shower and settling down onto the bathroom floor. Kylo snatched a fuzzy cotton towel and wrapped it around her frame, he watched as she gazed up at him with wet lashes and soft eyes. The afterglow on her face was breathtaking, _she_ was breathtaking.

"Th–thank you," Bunny leaned in and wrapped her delicate arms around Kylo's waist, hugging him. His heart erupted violently and one of his hands gripped the nape of her neck, the other rubbed her back with care.

They both stood there in the steam filled air, taking in each other's warmth for a solid minute or two. Kylo was unsure why Bunny was being so compliant and gentle, but this was the affection he'd always craved from someone... _especially_ her. They weren't touching each other carelessly, every point of contact between them felt meticulous, it was a rush of pure energy and relief.

He couldn't refrain from taking a dive into Bunny's thoughts, just to see how affected her soul really was.

Her heart was beating rapidly, the thoughts of Kylo's affection trailed around her brain and he felt the conflict within her. He saw that she wanted to give into him, to let him hold her, to let him care for her. But one thing inside of her was blocking the possibility of a connection: her damning hatred for Kylo and the First Order. A tiny piece of her that constantly remained on Jakku and with her deceased mother. She was confused, and he took that into consideration, releasing her from his arms.

"Come," Kylo walked Bunny over to his bed and gave her an oversized, black t-shirt to slip into. He swallowed hard as it engulfed her frame, if he could engrave this sight into his brain forever, he would. Kylo was just about to say to go back to her quarters, but she beat him to it.

"I'm tired," she drawled as she slid beneath the covers and laid her head down onto Kylo's pillow. She was in _Kylo's_ bed, not her own. She _wanted_ to be here with him.

"Rest," Kylo lifted the top comforter over her frame and tucked the sides in beneath her frame. She looked precious, wrapped up and snuggled in his bundle of blankets, "I'll be back." And with that, he slipped out of his wet clothes and let them thump onto the floor.

Kylo made his way into the bathroom and hopped into the already warmed shower. As he bathed, his only focus was Bunny and the surprising fact that she was most likely lulling to sleep in his bed. It filled him with a million different emotions, some in which he didn't fully understand. But they were comforting to him, filling him with an overwhelming source of satisfaction.

When he returned, he found Bunny sprawled across his mattress with her hand tucked gently beneath her cheek. His breath shuddered slightly as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. She looked so peaceful, so calm... just how he wished her to be.

Kylo slid into bed but let her be, careful not to wake her. As he laid there, thoughts roaming wild, Bunny curled up next to his body. His chest fluttered and his lids shut tightly at the gesture. The floral scent radiating off of her body seeped into his bloodstream and the want for her affection only grew stronger.

His arms gripped over her shoulder and he pulled her against him. Tiny fireworks erupted in Kylo's mind as her cheek fell upon his tightened chest and she let out a soft hum of relaxation. The sheets glided beneath them and eventually he encapsulated Bunny's body to his. He felt her settle into him, sinking into Kylo's frame effortlessly like they were destined as a pair.

The breaths that fell from her parted lips blew over his hair, tickling the stray pieces that framed his face. With her hand upon his chest and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, he pulled her even closer and laid a delicate kiss upon her forehead. Kylo's hand found the back of her head and he rubbed it with care until her breathing synced with his and they were both on the same level of serenity.

And as he lied with her, listening to her heart, sixty-one beats per minute, he felt his own working to heal itself. He hoped that this wouldn't be temporary, that this connection would have even the slightest chance of surviving.

Kylo realized that his dream, the one of Bunny falling asleep in his arms, was no longer a dream at all. The reality of her impact coiled around him. And as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder... was she _finally_ changing?


	10. Trick or Treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: knife play & blood play!

–– One month later

The morning after your 'punishment' was a lazy one, spent in bed with Kylo. He didn't leave you, he stayed the entire night and the entire morning, as you recall it. You were surrounded by soft breaths, warm snuggles and all of the happiness you thought you'd lost.

Nothing like your 'punishment' had happened within the past month either. The week after you were on your period, and the other three were spent bustling around meetings and trying to find the Resistances new base.

The Finalizer was in a constant state of chaos. People coming in and out of the ship, prisoners, spies, traitors, and the like. People who swore their allegiance to the First Order only to come up short when Kylo questioned them.

You spent a lot of your time by yourself, or with one of the Knights, usually Ap'lek. You'd grown to respect him, and perhaps even like his personality. Your nights were spent alone though, no more sleepovers in Kylo's quarters, mostly because he was never there. He didn't go on any missions for you tag along on, but he was most always on the bridge with Hux, plotting their next attack.

You thought about Poe, and Finn and Rose, and what they might be doing right now. Probably planning and scheming against the First Order. You wondered if Poe's offer still stood, even after all this time. You wondered when you'd see them again, or _if_ you'd ever see them again.

Kylo had grown distant, completely focussed on the task at hand: finding and destroying the Resistance. You tried not to let it bother you so much though, because since that morning a month ago, Kylo had granted you more tiny bits of freedom here and there.

He let you wander the ship on your own, granted that Ap'lek or one of the other Knights were following you. But you didn't mind, oftentimes they would hang back far enough so that you could pretend you were alone. And for the time being, Kylo also granted you access to his quarters whenever you pleased.

That was what mattered to you. The choice. The choice that Kylo had finally gifted you.

He didn't give you a choice when he took you from Jakku. He didn't give you a choice about whether or not you wanted to work for him, or be his pet. He didn't give you a choice when he told you that you might have to kill people.

But now, having the choice to move freely about the ship, between your quarters and his? That was enough. And it would be enough for the time being.

Baby steps.

The past week has been a flurry of boring meetings with Hux, more combat training with Ap'lek and Kylo, and Kylo brought you on a couple trips to boring loyalist planets to gain information on the Resistance.

Even though the First Order didn't seem to have a normal calendar on their hands,–– Maker forbid that they followed anyone else's schedule but their own–– you found out through chatter on one of the planets you visited, that Hallowe'en was arriving in two days.

Hallowe'en was undoubtedly your favorite holiday to celebrate on Jakku. In the past, you and Eowyn would try and scavenge for old clothes that you could possibly turn into unique costumes. Her grandparents were originally from Coruscant, where Hallowe'en is celebrated on an annual basis. You had no one other than Eowyn to thank for introducing you to such a lively holiday.

You wanted to do something special for Kylo, and for yourself. The progress that you had made during the past month with him deserved some sort of recognition. Even though he'd been distant, he didn't shut you out entirely. He'd given you something worth celebrating.

You'd thought of the idea, remembering gossip you'd heard here and there with Eowyn as you guys used to eavesdrop on glamorous people travelling to Jakku. The best costumes were found at a shop on Canto Bight. Maker knows where the hell that is, but you would find out. You didn't want to ask Kylo and ruin the surprise, but you knew of someone else that you could _easily_ convince to take you; Ap'lek.

Walking to the shared Knights of Ren quarters, a place that you frequented when bored this past month, you put on your best 'good girl' smile and opened yourself up to confidence.

You hadn't been granted access to their quarters like you had Kylo's, but someone was usually always there to let you in. Their couches were comfy, and they had a big screen to watch hologram movies on.

You went to knock on the big metal door, but to your complete surprise it opened right up for you. You peeked in, thinking that maybe someone was coming out or that they'd heard your footsteps, but there was no one there.

You poked your head in cautiously and shifted your eyes from left to right. This seemed a bit too creepy... the kitchen light was on, but there wasn't anybody sitting in there, nor was there anyone on the couches and chairs.

You felt cold suddenly, like an icy rope had wrapped itself around you, pulling you in. You took a deep breath, and walked in. As soon as you were through the frame, the door slammed shut and you yelped, jumping further into the room.

You heard a door shut deeper down the hallway and a shiver ran up your spine. You watched closely as Cardo appeared from the darkness. He didn't have his helmet on and his appearance took your breath away, for the second time.

You blushed, remembering that you hadn't seen him since the day of your 'punishment' as he was always stuck on patrol during the day. You tucked your hair behind your ears and swallowed hard. His eyes ate you up, looking down and then back up dramatically. He went to say something, but Ap'lek popped out from behind him.

"What're you doing here love?" He cocked an eyebrow and shoved passed Cardo.

They both stared at you, waiting for a response. Your blush intensified and you fiddled with your fingers, looking down at your feet.

"Uh– I–I'm... Ap'lek, can I talk to you?" Well so much for being confident.

He smirked, nodding and waltzed over to you.

Ap'lek held out his gloved hand, gesturing towards the door, "Let's go for a stroll hmm?"

You nodded to him, not looking back at Cardo when the door flung open for you again. You walked out first and Ap'lek followed you, the door slamming shut once you were both out. You kept walking in silence but Ap'lek seemed to be waiting patiently for you to speak.

In your head, you replayed the words you wished to say but it seemed that it was just best to cut to the chase.

"Can we go to Canto Bight?" You blurted out harshly and looked up at him.

He looked down at you, eyes wide, "Beg your pardon love?"

Manners, right, "Oh! Um, can we go to Canto Bight, _please_?"

He laughed, not a chuckle, like a full on laugh. He smiled and his green eyes pierced yours.

"Well thank you for asking so nicely, but why? What for?" His tone was still filled with amusement, but his smile had disappeared.

Kylo didn't like it when you asked to leave, and surely the Knights would know that. You were to never leave the Finalizer without Kylo's knowledge _and_ permission. And right now, you were asking Ap'lek to disobey both.

You smiled wide and a giddy feeling rushed through your veins, just thinking about your request had you high on anticipation.

"I want to buy a costume! Well I don't have any money, so technically the First Order would be buying it, along with some uh... decorations too," You spoke quickly, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Ap'lek stayed silent, clearly wanting more context.

"Hallowe'en is in two days, and I want to maybe throw a party for us? Like all of you guys? And me and Kylo?" You shrugged, taking a deep breath, "It's my favorite holiday, and normally I'd be spending it with..." You trailed off, thinking about Eowyn, "But yeah! Can we go? Please, I want it to be a surprise for Kylo."

More silence, but this time he was thinking.

"The Supreme Leader does _not_ like surprises, and this plan of yours consists of many. Both you and I would be disobeying direct orders from Master Ren," Ap'lek shook his head slightly, clearly conflicted on what his answer should be.

You snorted, "I know Ap'lek, but c'mon! It'll be super fun. You guys don't even have to dress up, leave that part to me!" The pace of your walking increased slightly as you began to skip on the tiled floor, "You'll just have to humor me and help with the decorations. We could do it in your quarters, since they're bigger and uh, Kylo probably won't want streamers in his."

You felt your heart rate increase, enthusiasm now flowing through your veins and pumping through your heart. You were smiling _so_ much. Genuinely. You hadn't felt this excited about anything since...

"Fine," Ap'lek stopped walking, looking down at you. His lips curled up at the corners a tiny bit and you squealed.

Jumping up and down you clapped, "YAY! When do we leave?"

Ap'lek's smile broadened and he brushed some of his hair from his face, his green eyes twinkling.

"Right now," he spun on his heel and made for the Knights' private hangar, "Master Ren is out until tomorrow morning, so we'll have to be back by then."

With your upcoming plan wreaking havoc on your mind, you'd forgotten that he had gotten onto a different ship early this morning. As much as you didn't want to admit it, you were sad when he left. But now you were happy that he was gone, all you wished to do was shop.

You and Ap'lek entered the Knights' private hangar and thankfully, there were no stormtroopers on duty. There were seldom any in there, the Knights always told them to fuck off, so you were glad to see that they listened. Someone would've definitely stopped you if they crossed your path, you needed this 'mission' to be a secret, justuntil Kylo got back. Otherwise, they'd tell him and he'd come rushing back like a lunatic.

You had the time to plan this, now you needed the time to execute it.

Ap'lek chose a small standard TIE fighter, one that had _two_ seats thank the Maker. He said it'd be less conspicuous to fly than the Night Buzzard or his personal TIE. You climbed in the back seat, letting Ap'lek take control. You gasped in awe as the ship roared to life, flying from the mouth of the hangar, quicker than you'd expected.

"Woah, this thing really moves!" You attempted to shift around to get a better look at everything flying past the windows, but the seatbelts were more like restraints, and you couldn't move much.

Ap'lek chuckled and the ship blasted into Lightspeed.

As the white and silver streams rushed by, you were immediately reminded of the very first time you'd experienced this method of transport. That same feeling of serendipity came rushing back and a brief flash of Kylo's smirking face clouded your memory.

Only this time, the journey came to a halt much faster than the first. After about two minutes the ship burst into darkness and you were surrounded by stars again. Not that you could complain, the galaxy was beautiful, no matter where you found yourself in it.

The ship turned and you immediately saw a white planet come into view. It looked as if it were glistening with a thousand tiny diamonds... it was _gorgeous_. You entered the planet's boundaries and millions of lights came into view. Everything was so bright and obnoxious.

Ap'lek landed the TIE at what looked to be a First Order hangar. He told the troopers that you were there by direct order of Kylo and when the troopers looked unconvinced, he waved his hand in the air and mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, the stormtroopers were welcoming you with open arms.

You were too excited to care what had happened so you and Ap'lek just carried on into the heart of the town.

It was midday, but the people there were already partying. The city was booming with life, prosperity and wealth. Something that you were not used to. It awed and disgusted you simultaneously. You envied them and hated them all.

 _One purpose_.

You only had one purpose for being here.

You walked past a handful of shops, but none of their names rang any bells. Ap'lek was getting impatient, saying it was getting late, but you were determined to find the _one_ store that everyone raved about back on Jakku.

"Do you really fancy going to _this_ particular store? Aren't any of the other ones good enough?" He sounded a bit annoyed as you both increased your pace.

You huffed, "No, we need to go to this one. I'll know it when I see it."

Turning a corner on the last street downtown, it finally caught your eye. _Codebreaker's Costumes_ , easily distinguishable with their red plom bloom logo. You squealed and darted towards the store.

Bursting through the tall glass doors, your jaw dropped and you gasped quietly.

Aisles and aisles of lavish costumes, racks and racks of gorgeous shoes, and cases upon cases of beautiful jewelry.

Ap'lek quickly followed you, entering the store in a much less-psycho manner than you had. You began walking around, feeling the different fabrics of the costumes. You already knew what you wanted to dress up as, but you were unsure of the color.

"Can I help you miss?" A man with black slicked back hair approached you from the counter. He had a white stripe in the very front of his hair and was dressed in a white jacketed-suit, with a red plom bloom brooch on his lapel. He smiled devilishly and cocked an eyebrow like a wonky cartoon character.

"Oh, um yes please," you cleared your throat, not having told Ap'lek your costume idea yet, "uh, the bunny costumes please."

He smiled and gestured to your left, "Right this way miss."

You swallowed hard and glanced back at Ap'lek. His eyes had widened significantly and you witnessed his fists clenched slightly with creasing leather gloves. His chin twitched as you gave a hard blink, and turned away to follow brooch dude. 

If Kylo was going to call you 'Bunny', you might as well have some fun with it.

Brooch dude gestured to a rack that held a variety of scandalous bunny costumes. He smiled at you and shot Ap'lek a dirty look before heading back to the counter.

You rifled through the rack, admiring everything you saw. But one caught your eye, it _immediately_ stood out.

It was a gorgeous silk black bodysuit, strapless with laces running down each side. A corset sat in the back and cups for your breasts were sewn into the front. Designed with high-cut legs and a sweetheart neckline, it was so stunningly beautiful. With it, came black silk bunny ears, and a black lustrous bow for around your neck. Two white cuffs were given to hug your wrists and a white collar for underneath the tie, all pulled together with a big fluffy cottontail.

It was perfect.

You wanted to make sure that it fit _just right_ , so you grabbed what looked to be your size and darted for the dressing room. Ap'lek followed slowly and waited patiently as you slipped into the costume.

You stripped, save for your panties, and slipped the garment on.

Power.

You felt powerful. And so hot.

The only issue was, you were incapable of tying the corset by yourself.

Kriff.

You poked your head out of the curtain and scanned the room.

Ap'lek was sitting on a small stool, man-spreading to the Makers. He cocked an eyebrow, "You don't look like a bunny to me, _Bunny_."

You rolled your eyes and stepped out fully now, turning so that your back was facing him.

"Well duh, I need your help lacing this damn corset please."

You heard movement, and Ap'lek's hands fell upon your lower back. While lacing the corset, he sucked in a sharp breath and the hot air he emitted, tickled your skin. He felt so close, but you didn't blush, you didn't feel any heat pool in your lower belly. No. All you were thinking about was how Kylo was going to react when he saw you.

Moments later, he was done and he tapped your shoulder as a cue. You spun around and smiled up at him, "Thanks," you said as you quickly went back into the dressing room.

After adding all of the accessories, you took a glance in the mirror. Something wasn't right. You took the ears off and pulled your hair into a sleek high pony tail, pulling two pieces from the front to frame your face. You placed the ears back on and looked in the mirror again.

Better. But still not right.

You stepped out from behind the curtain and twirled, "So what do ya think?"

Ap'lek stood, mouth agape, staring at you. He couldn't meet your eyes.

You scoffed and poked him on the shoulder, "Um, hello?"

He cleared his throat and looked you up and down, finally meeting your state.

"Something is off," he frowned.

"Right! I think it's this shitty bowtie and dumb cuffs," you held up your hands, twisting your wrists.

You padded over to the jewelry case and peered in, looking for something very specific. You hoped that this place would have it.

Brooch dude gasped when he saw you, complimenting you over and over again, saying that you 'just have to buy it'. You ignored him though, invested in finding the perfect finishing touch.

Then, you spotted it.

A black leather choker. It had two straps, each with hearts in the middle. Attached to the bottom heart was a ring. It was better than you could have ever imagined. A gorgeous, sexy, leather choker. A collar for Kylo's Bunny. A collar for _you_.

It even came with a matching leg garter. You jumped up and down with excitement, feeling your tits and ass bounce freely, you felt so... _happy_.

Brooch dude grabbed them and clasped the choker on for you. He handed you the garter and you slipped it on your right thigh. Everything fit perfectly.

"You done yet love? We gotta get going," Ap'lek called from the change rooms.

You pranced over to him, hopping with excitement you showed him the completed look.

" _Holy fucking shit_ ," Ap'lek's jaw dropped and he sat up on the stool adjusting his crotch. You smiled and winked at him as you walked past him back behind the curtain.

You had to admit, you did love the way his eyes fucked you, _but_ , this was for Kylo. And you couldn't kriffing wait to see his reaction, because his reaction was the only one you cared about.

You slipped out of your alter-ego outfit and handed it to Ap'lek. He proceeded to pay for it while you slipped back into your boring clothes and after you were finished, you met him outside the shop.

The trip home was quiet, short exchanges of words and quick glances here and there but nothing more. You were too focused on planning everything. You'd spent too long at _Codebreaker's_ , so you didn't have time to get decorations. You'd have to just see what you could find on the Finalizer.

Ap'lek said he'd allow you to keep your costume hidden in his room until it was time for your big day. Once you returned back to the Finalizer, you immediately left him to search the ship for anything you could use for decorations. You rummaged through storage rooms and offices, even looked in closets and the medbay.

Eventually you found a roll of black ribbon, well more like rope, but it was thicker so it sort of looked like ribbon. You decided it would have to do as streamers. So you grabbed it, and even found a roll of red rope you could use. The same sort of rope Kylo and Ap'lek _and_ Cardo had used on you. Funny.

You couldn't really find anything else, no balloons or fake blood. Lots of real blood... But you couldn't use that. You settled for your shitty ribbon excuses and some small red and yellow round light-thingies you found in a closet, then you were on your way back to the Knight's quarters.

You stashed it all in Ap'leks room, much to his dismay, and went about your normal business after dinner. You spent the evening awaiting Kylo's return in the morning, anticipating the night you'd be having two sleeps from now. Getting comfy and cozy in your own bed, you soon dozed off dreaming about Hallowe'en.

\- - Two days later

When Kylo had gotten home yesterday morning, you'd barely seen him. He came to check up on you in your quarters and posted Ap'lek outside your door during his scheduled meetings. He said you couldn't go with him to these ones because they were 'different'. Whatever the kriff that meant. You pouted for a bit, but got over it quickly. You tried to act as normal as possible around Kylo and you hoped that he didn't sense anything different with Ap'lek either.

Hallowe'en evening arrived and he hadn't said anything, so you figured it was all going according to plan. Kylo was off at another 'different meeting' and he said he could be as late as 10 o'clock, so you started getting everything ready.

You convinced Cardo and Ushar to go and steal some snacks from the cafeteria while Ap'lek helped you with the decorations. The other Knights stood outside, making sure to give the signal when Kylo was approaching. Even though they tried to tell you that they could sense Kylo coming and a signal wasn't necessary, you fluttered your lashes and managed to create a secret knock with them.

"More to the left!" You shouted to Ap'lek who was balancing on a chair, halfway up the wall. You closed one eye, making sure the light-thingies were in the middle of the wall, "There! Perfect!"

Ap'lek hopped down and viewed his handiwork, "Not too bad, eh love?" He smirked and you just nodded.

You spun around slowly, eyeing up all of the creative decorations you had put in place. Well technically Ap'lek had put them up... but you'd given the directions. Same difference.

Cardo and Ushar returned with less-than-ideal snacks, but you had to work with the food that the cafeteria had. Some muffins and crackers, along with some type of fruit you'd never seen before. You set the kitchen table with the food and placed some perky ribbon along the edge of the table.

You took a quick glance at the clock: 9:52pm.

"He'll be here soon. I can feel it," Ap'lek gestured towards the front door.

"Ah! Ok, I'm gonna go change," you looked up at him, "uh... can you help me with the corset again?" With a low giggle, you furrowed your brows.

Ap'lek smiled while rubbing his jaw, and nodded.

After entering his room, you stripped with haste, not caring that Ap'lek was staring right at you. For kriffs sake, he'd already seen you naked and you needed to get dressed... _quickly_.

You slid into the bodysuit, lifting each tit to rest in the perfectly round cups and sucking in your stomach as Ap'lek tied the corset. With each pull, it got tighter and tighter until your waist was even more snatched than it normally was. You slid on the leg garter, adjusting it so it laid flat and perfectly on your right thigh. You attached the fluffy cottontail and wiggled your bum in the mirror happily.

"Let me tell you love, you sure picked a damned good costume..." he laughed under his breath, "he'll like it."

"I mean, I hope so..." You flashed a smile and continued on preparing yourself.

You'd done your makeup earlier in the day, telling Kylo that you were just bored and practicing. He seemed to buy it so he left you alone. You were never one to do heavy makeup but this was a special occasion.

You wore thick black eyeliner with a sharp wing that went out and came back into your crease just a tiny bit. You even managed to find some fluffy fake eyelashes while on Canto Bight so you glued them carefully to your lash line. Filling in your brows, you followed the curve of your natural high arch and highlighted your brow bone with a frosty color. You bronzed your face with powder and dotted the apples of your cheeks with a pinky blush, capping your cheekbones with the same highlighter. All that was left, lipstick. You went for a rich, crimson shade, adding a matching gloss on top.

You pulled your hair up into your classic high ponytail, and of course let the two front pieces fall in front of your face.

Early this morning you had taken a long, hot shower. Shaving every inch of your body and using a body scrub for good measure, your skin was slick and shiny now. Topping everything off with a decadent scented body lotion, and a few good spritzes of the perfume Kylo bought you last week, you were all set.

You placed the bunny ears on and situated them so that one was tilted downwards the slightest bit, a touch of innocence.

You held the choker in your hands and laughed. It really did look more like a collar, but at this point you didn't mind. You were playing on the fact that Kylo called you 'Bunny', that he declared you his 'Pet', so you thought it couldn't fit better.

You handed Ap'lek the collar and he placed it carefully around your neck, fastening it tightly in place. You took one last look in the mirror and your mouth fell open.

Power. Sex. Beauty.

It was all coursing through your veins now.

Excitement. Anticipation. Fear.

You hoped more than anything in the entire galaxy that Kylo would be pleased with your surprise. Especially because it meant so much to you.

You walked outside with your head held high and both Cardo and Ushar's mouths dropped, their eyes flicking from your toes to your ears.

You loved the way your black stilettos clicked and clacked on the tile floor of the Knights' quarters, feeling your confidence surge with every step.

Then you heard it, the secret knock. Half of you was amused that they actually had actually done it, the other half was completely terrified that it was all happening now. You took a deep breath and decided to just fucking go for it. No turning back now.

The other Knights came inside, as per your plan, and they situated themselves on the chairs and couches. Cardo and Ushar, still gaping at you, went to their spots in the kitchen, near the table of food. Ap'lek stood behind you, grasping his axe as always and nodding to you when he knew Kylo was inches away from the door.

You heard Kylo's heavy footsteps and you stepped forwards, creeping closer toward the door when it swung open. Kylo emerged, the door shutting behind him, and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

Stars, he was so gorgeous. He had his entire get-up on, save for his mask, and he was even clutching his lightsaber. You shivered and clenched. For kriffs sake.

He stepped towards you, closing the distance in two big strides. He swallowed hard and you moaned at the sight of his throat bobbing.

His eyes darted around the room, seeing the Knights so oddly positioned, the decorations, the food, hearing the soft party music playing in the background.

And then his eyes landed on you.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?"

Great, so he's pissed.

"I wanted to surprise you!" You chimed, hopping on your feet. You could feel your tits bounce and you saw Kylo glance down for a split-second. "It's Hallowe'en today, and I used to celebrate it back home with... well I wanted to celebrate it here! With you!"

Kylo didn't say anything, his mouth only twitched at the corner, his jaw clenching. He looked to Ap'lek, his brows raising.

"Master, it was all her idea. Place looks pretty great though huh?" Ap'lek chuckled and held his hand out towards the shitty decorations.

Kylo stiffened, but then he sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

\- - Kylo's POV

He looked down at Bunny, seeing her dressed as... well a bunny. She looked delicious, and Kylo wanted to devour her. But she also looked so incredibly happy. The happiest he's seen her since she'd experienced Lightspeed for the first time.

The decorations, the food, the whole set-up was atrocious and Kylo wanted to get the fuck out of there. But... he looked down at Bunny, and seeing the way she was lighting up the dark pool in his heart... he decided that for one night she could have this.

He'd reprimand her and Ap'lek later. Separately of course.

Bunny would be getting her punishment _tonight_.

But for right now, seeing her glowing with delight, that was enough for him. In fact, it was exhilarating. And it was making Kylo feel something that he hadn't felt in years.

He caressed Bunny's cheek, before moving to finger the ring on her collar. _Fuck_.

"Look at you. All dressed up and pretty for me hmm?" He took a step in and whispered quietly, just to her, "This is very nice Bunny," Kylo gestured to the room around them.

Bunny's teeth sunk into her lower lip, so red and plump. She smiled and gazed up at him, leaning herself towards his body before jerking away to turn up the music.

"Let's dance!"

\- - Y/N's POV

You were so ecstatic that Kylo wasn't mad at you. You felt something tug at your heart strings when he called you pretty, when he called your dream 'nice'. Something was changing, you could feel it all too clearly now.

But, for the time being, it was time to fucking party.

Kylo refused to dance with you, but you convinced Ap'lek and Ushar to bust a few moves. They were horribly stiff and awkward, but you were having too much fun to notice.

Everyone munched on the snacks and bustled about the Knights' quarters until you were the only one left dancing. Everyone else was slumped on the couches and chairs, watching you. You were sweaty and breathing hard from dancing for so long, but you didn't care. This was the most you'd ever gotten away with, and you were thinking that maybe Kylo had gifted you much more freedom than you'd thought.

Maybe you had finally gained his trust.

More importantly, maybe he had finally gained _yours_.

The night buzzed on and before you knew it, it was almost 1am. Half of the Knights had dozed off on the couches, Ap'lek was talking with Kylo, and Ushar was still eating.

Your hardcore dancing had evolved into slow swaying as your limbs were like jelly, but you couldn't stop. Your body was exhausted, but your mind and soul were on fire. Sparking with all the serotonin flooding your veins.

You could feel yourself going, but you didn't go to sit, you just let yourself collapse from exhaustion. Strong arms caught you, leather-gloved fingers wrapped themselves around your legs and picked you up from the floor.

Through half-lidded eyes you looked up and were met with blazing amber irises.

"Let's call it a night Bunny..."

You smiled, "Kylo..." you hummed, nestling further into his chest.

He carried you bridal-style towards the door, it flinging open and making you flinch. Kylo turned his head back, "Clean this up now."

"Yes Master," Ap'lek called from inside. You poked your head from over Kylo's shoulders and waved weakly at Ap'lek. He winked and nodded before the door shut completely.

You swore you dozed off because you were back at Kylo's quarters in roughly two seconds, even though the Knights' quarters were located on the other side of the Finalizer.

Kylo plopped you on his bed and you watched as he began stripping his many, _many_ layers.

You cleared your throat, suddenly feeling not-so-tired anymore.

"Uh, thank you Kylo. For uh... letting me, I mean us, celebrate Hallowe'en," you spoke quickly, fingering the ring on your collar.

He eyed you, now only in his black pants and thin black undershirt. His chest was rising and falling quickly, yours the same.

"My _pleasure_ Bunny," he emphasized the word 'pleasure' and you clenched.

You groaned and rubbed at your feet. Suddenly, Kylo was kneeling in front of you, taking your heels off for you. Left, then right. You sighed with relief and wiggled your toes, slowly coaxing the feeling back into them.

Kylo didn't let go of you though. He gently massaged the arch of your foot, working his way up your calf until his fingers came to the garter on your thigh.

He fingered the heart ring in the middle of it before slowly dragging his hands to clutch around your waist. With the corset on, he could almost entirely wrap his hands around your torso. He moved his hands up, slowly tracing the faint scars that your run in with Palpatine had left you.

What were once rivers of lightning were now mere shadows of it.

"So precious..." his eyes danced over your body and you tilted your head back, arching your back so that your chest pushed up into his touch. He felt so good. His hands, his words.

"But so _filthy_ ," he snapped the word as his hand encompassed your throat. He squeezed hard and your head shot back up.

You tried to force your legs together, but Kylo's body was in the way, his free hand keeping them held open.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you know what you've done Bunny?" His tongue snaked out and he licked his bottom lip, "Not only did you directly disobey my orders, but you somehow convinced my Knights to disobey me as well. And you know how I feel about disobedience."

You tried to speak, but Kylo was restricting any air getting in, and any words getting out. So you nodded.

"And you walk around in this little fucking outfit? In front of my men?" He sighed heavily and clenched his jaw, "Do not entertain them Bunny. You're _mine_. _"_ Kylosighed hard, "Now I find myself having to discipline you. And after such a nice evening too," his hand snaked up your leg, playing with the garter on your thigh.

You managed a weak whimper and squirmed.

"Pity to have to destroy such a lovely costume," he tugged hard and the garter snapped free from your thigh.

You thrashed against his hands, but it was no use. You knew this, _but_ it was much more fun to fight it. It provoked him and you craved the life giving reaction that he always gave.

He released your throat and you gulped down the oxygen now flowing freely into your lungs. Kylo's hands wrapped themselves around your waist, slowly creeping up and behind your back until his fingers found the laces of your corset. His face was so close to yours, you could feel his hot, intoxicating breath on your lips. You inhaled and he instantly ripped your bodysuit, tearing the corset lacing until it hung loosely on your chest.

"KYLO!" Your hands found his chest and you shoved him as hard as you could.

He didn't move a muscle. He only smirked as he pulled the gorgeous fabric from your body. An invisible hand pushed you onto the bed and Kylo tugged the remnants of the bodysuit off your body. His eyes darkened and he groaned deep like an animal.

The cold air hit your centre like an icy blast and then you remembered. You didn't wear any panties. Cause who likes panty lines?

Kylo scoffed, "What a dirtyfucking _slut_ ," he tossed the bodysuit behind him like a corpse and retched your legs apart.

You moaned and wiggled, but he held you down. You were dripping for him already, responding to the way he talked to you. Loving the way you could make him lose control so easily.

"You did all this, went through all of this trouble..." he trailed off as he ate up your pussy with his eyes.

You took the opportunity to jump in with something along the lines of _insanity..._

"All for you _Daddy_ ," you drawled your words, drenching them with sugar and spice.

Kylo's eyes flashed with something sinister and he growled.

He stalked over to his cape on the floor, reached into one of the pockets and pulled out one of the red ropes from the party. Your breath shuddered slightly as you wondered why he had taken it.

"Trick, or treat Bunny?" His voice was like molasses, thick and dark. Drenched with sweetness and seduction. Amusement laced throughout.

He strolled back over to you and you were lifted from the bed with an invisible hand. Dangling in front of him, arms and legs paralyzed in place, you watched with your mouth open as he pawed at the bulge in his pants.

He clicked his tongue, "Until we can buy you a _real_ one, this will have to do."

"What do you me-"

The invisible hand suffocated your airway, crushing your windpipe with nothing but an invisible force. The Force. Kriffs sake.

Kylo trailed a finger up the length of your nude body, hooking his index finger in the ring on your collar. Your eyes widened with realization.

A leash... for your collar.

You tried to wiggle, tried to speak, but it was all useless against him.

Kylo looped the rope through the ring and secured it tightly. He took a few steps back and grasped your new leash with passion. Suddenly, you were dropped and you fell to your knees, the Force leaving your body completely as you gasped for air once again.

Clutching at your throat, you felt the tight knot around it, sensing an even tighter knot forming in your lower belly. You glanced down and there was a pool of wetness gathered beneath your pussy. You winced and looked back up, Kylo was now standing in front of you, cock out and in your face.

You moaned and stared at him half-lidded.

"You look so pretty like this little girl..." Kylo's hand found his cock and he began with long strokes while staring huskily into your eyes, "so desperate for me hmm?"

You were so totally gone.

You nodded, "Yes Daddy."

You spread your knees further apart and sank down enough for your lips to be level with Kylo's erection. Red and needy, the veins protruding and pearly beads of precum dripping from the tip. He growled and tugged your leash so that your closed lips brushed up against the tip of his dick. Precum glided over your lips, mixing with your lipstick.

"I think the only thing we'll be able to keep from your little outfit is your new collar and those cute ears, hmm?" He jerked his head towards the scrap pieces of your body suit. You huffed, pissed that he'd ruined your outfit.

He laughed, maliciously and dark, "Oh Bunny, that's not the only thing I'm going to ruin."

You moaned. Aloud. And Kylo took the invitation to push passed your lips, sinking himself fully beyond your throat. You gagged over his length, your lips stretching over his width.

You drooled all over yourself as Kylo ruthlessly face-fucked you into oblivion. Each time he pulled away, you could see your rich, red-colored lipstick painted on his shaft and groin. You knew that your makeup was now ruined too.

Tears fell from your eyes and your throat stung with pain, then numbness. You blinked hard and tried to catch a break. But Kylo grabbed your ponytail and held your face in place as he snapped his hips violently into your mouth. He held your face still and his body began to quake. You replied with a low hum, drooling all over his throbbing dick.

" _Fuuuck_..." Kylo moaned loudly as he poured his cum down your throat. It coated your esophagus and you choked over the amount trailing down. He pulled out of your mouth with a sickening sound and you gasped for air, wiping your mouth, swallowing, and clearing your throat.

Your cunt screamed at you to be touched, your arousal pouring from you now, onto the floor. You wiggled in your current position and blinked rapidly while staring into his glossy eyes. Kylo abruptly lifted you up with one hand and tossed you onto the bed.

"I have something for you," he said as he once again went to retrieve something from the pocket of his cape.

You attempted to catch your breath, pressing your legs together to relieve the immense pressure building there. He came back with a small dagger in hand. The hilt was long and round, with a black and red design on it, it was dainty and small. The blade too was long and it shined with sharpness.

"Now stay still Bunny," Kylo spoke slowly and the Force was assaulting your body again, holding your thighs open wide and your hands pinned to your sides.

You gasped, eyes watching Kylo very closely.

He knelt between your legs and pressed a hot kiss on each inner thigh. His hand massaged your calves and he bent forward, deepening his kisses on your thighs. Moving from one to the other and with each pass he got closer and closer to your pussy.

He inhaled, his lips right over your centre and you clenched.

"I saw that. You _like_ this. The anticipation. You're eager, aren't you princess?" You whimpered and tried to move, useless again as the Force held you strong.

Kylo stood up and your clit was met with the sensation of his still throbbing cock. He slid it between the lips of your cunt, ultimately teasing you until it drove you crazy.

"Can you..." You gazed into his eyes with a desperate, wanton expression, " _please_."

Kylo lifted his dick from your sex a placed a soft boop on your nose with his finger, "Patience Bunny. You'll get it soon."

He smirked and placed a hot kiss upon your pussy, his pink lips almost engulfing your folds entirely. You moaned and watched as he lapped his tongue along your cunt.

Kylo dove back into devouring you. He moaned, primal, deep.

"You taste so good Bunny, now be a good girl for Daddy. Stay still," his words ghosted hot air on your cunt and your head fell back, your body escaping to the place Kylo's lips were taking you.

You took one breath, two, and on the third you screamed. Your head shot back up and you watched as Kylo drew a slow, long line on your thigh.

With the knife.

His mouth was still on your lips, and his tongue had now found your clit. Your body was trapped between a state of ecstasy and agony. Burning passion radiating from your cunt, and just pure burning radiating from your thigh.

You felt the blood trickle down your leg and onto the bed, pooling beneath you like your arousal dripping from your pussy. The bed sheets were soaked with your wetness, your sweat, and now your blood too.

"Kylo I... _shit_ ," you moaned, and decided that the combination of pleasure and pain was granting you a much stronger high than you'd ever experienced before.

Kylo grunted with satisfaction, his mouth never leaving your centre, except when he leaned back slightly to put the dagger in his other hand.

"You're doing so well," he cooed as you watched in horror, knowing what was coming. You clenched your jaw, along with your cunt, as Kylo pressed his lips back to your folds at the same time he pressed the knife into your other thigh.

You sucked in a deep breath and whipped against your invisible restraints.

"Kylo, please..."

He obeyed your cries and the Force was lifted from your arms. Your legs were still pinned down, but you figured that was for the best. Your hands flew to Kylo's hair, wrapping themselves in his raven curls and tugging when his tongue flicked your clit especially hard. As the knife pressed into your thigh again, you sunk your nails into his scalp. Kylo's moans buzzed through your skin and the vibrations coursed through you.

You cried out violently, "PLEASE! I need to... Daddy!"

Kylo chuckled against your folds and he sucked your clit between his teeth. Assaulting your sensitive nub, you felt something foreign push into you. You immediately clenched around it, not knowing or caring what it was.

The added fullness, combined with Kylo's mouth and tongue, was barreling you towards your orgasm quickly. Curiosity did seep in, and you glanced down.

Your breath hitched as you saw Kylo holding the dagger in between your legs.

By the blade.

Blood, now yours and his, dripped from it onto the sheets as Kylo fucked you with the hilt of the knife. You moaned at how utterly obscene this was, and you moaned even louder at the realization that you were enjoying it.

Kylo's lips parted from yours for a second as he spoke seductively, "Cum for me."

And you did.

Euphoria enraptured your brain and body, your soul travelled to a different dimension as Kylo ascended you onto the throne of your favorite high. Your upper body twitched, your legs still stuck in place. You writhed on the spot, your nails digging into Kylo's scalp as his tongue dragged out your spasms until they eventually faded into tiny hiccups.

One last long, wet lick, and Kylo swallowed your cum. Licking his lips. You glanced down at him as he pulled the knife from your cunt. You winced as it came out, the mixture of blood and cum collected on the hilt.

He brought it to your mouth, "Open up baby."

You did, and closed your lips around the hilt. You sucked and your taste buds exploded with the flavour of iron mixed with the tangy sweetness of your cum. You moaned onto the weapon and blinked at Kylo when you were done. He pulled it from your lips and tossed it onto the bed. You caught a glimpse of his hand and there was a perfect slice right in the middle of his palm.

If he was in pain, he didn't show it.

As the adrenaline of your high began to wear off, the pain on your thighs started to settle in. You winced as the Force freed your legs and you moved them about.

You looked down.

Three jagged lines. One on your left thigh, and two on your right. Not too deep, but still bleeding slightly.

"One for each of the rules you disobeyed," Kylo spoke quietly as he bent back down to kiss your wounds. He held your thighs strong as he kissed and licked at the red lines, his tongue hot on the already inflamed cuts. Your body ignited again and you felt more pleasure than pain.

Your cuts hurt of course, but Kylo's lips made them feel like warm desire. You sighed, feeling completely drained now. Your limbs were actual jelly and your soul was finally tired. You sprawled out onto the mattress and let yourself fall into a free state of serenity.

As your lids fluttered shut, you felt Kylo remove your collar and ears. The cold press of a cloth upon your face and over your body made you shiver slightly, but you sunk into the cool relief. You let your body relax as Kylo removed what was left of your makeup, as well as clean your body of the various fluids drenching it. He ran the soft and wet material along the three slits in your leg, gently soaking up any dried or remaining blood. His hands, encompassed by another dry cloth, caressed each part of your body as he made sure that you were clean.

When his touch left, your head shifted slightly and your gaze fell upon his bare, muscular back. He stood tall and broad as he dug through one of his drawers. He seemed to be in his own world now, so you closed your eyes again and returned to your calm state of mind.

Suddenly, he returned to the bed and grasped both of your arms with care. He lifted them above your head and pulled what felt like a baggy article of clothing, over your head. You let him dress you in his warm and comfortable sweatshirt, admiring the way that the fabric smelt just like him. As you pulled the sleeves up to your chin and nuzzled your face into the front of it, you curled up into a ball and balanced yourself on the foamy mattress. Your chest immediately swarmed with comfort and safety knowing that he was watching over you.

"You did so good Bunny," Kylo whispered as he pulled the covers over your spent body, "Daddy's proud of you." He placed a delicate kiss upon your forehead and stroked your head gently.

A soft smile formed on your face as his words devoured your beating heart.

"And I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight my sweet girl," his voice was rich as his lips ghosted the rest of your face, kissing your cheeks, then traveling to meet the tip of your nose.

You only nodded, almost too weak to form a reply. With one last, faint smile, you began to drift off into a deep sleep.

You'd never felt happier to have been punished. Maybe life with him wouldn't be so bad after all. You'd be good, and he'd reward you. You'd be bad and he'd punish you. But if your punishments were like this, then maybe it wouldn't be so terrible.

Maybe you'd learn to love it. To crave it.

Maybe you already had.


	11. The Unforgiving Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> returning readers! we have taken the past 3-ish weeks to completely update and edit the previous 10 chapters, so PLEASE we highly suggest going back and re-reading from the beginning! it'll be worth it! 
> 
> love you guys! 
> 
> XOXO M&K

You woke up to Kylo's strong arms latching around your waist and pulling you towards the warmth of him. When you rolled over to face him, he was wide awake, looking almost as if he hadn't slept at all. Strands of his rich, black hair were draped across his porcelain face and his plump lips were slightly pursed as his cheek was pressed against the pillow.

"Good morning Bunny," he flashed a weak and tired smile as he ran his fingers through your unkempt hair.

"Morning... did you sleep?" You furrowed your brows and began to paw at his slick, bare chest.

He hesitated, "Y-yes," and his entire body shifted which made his answer _very_ unconvincing.

With delicate traces, you drew small circles on the very centre of his sternum. You huffed, "Why didn't you sleep?"

He gazed down at you with wide eyes and clutched your hand in his grasp, "Don't worry about me little one, I'm fine."

You only nodded and began to slip out from underneath the warm and cozy sheets. As your feet met with the floor, an alarming pain immediately shot up the length of your thigh. You glanced down at your cuts from last night and it seemed as if you'd forgotten about them until _now_. Unlike before, they weren't exposed to the open air, all three were free of blood and carefully bandaged.

"Did you-?" You shot Kylo a look of confusion as you ran your fingertips along the width of the bandages.

Kylo crawled out of the bed and stood, towering over you.

"I did," he spoke quietly as he sunk down to your eye level and gave you a pat on the opposite leg. "Come, let me change them," he held out his hand and you latched onto it, following him into the bathroom.

Your legs dangled down as you sat lazily on top of the sink countertop. You observed his technique, how _delicately_ he handled your body, as if his only wish in life was to worship your broken and torn skin. He moved slowly, tending and caring for each of your wounds. As he removed the bandages, one after the other, you couldn't help but let out a few faint winces. He rewarded your slight suffering with a stroke on the cheek, using only the pad of his thumb to caress your face.

The minutes flew by and for a few subtle seconds in between those minutes, his damnable eyes would flicker up and meet with yours. You felt an intense pressure build within your chest and you were certain he felt it too. He _must_ have. You blinked hard when Kylo applied the last bandaged and gave it a light pat, pressing it onto your skin.

"There we go," his wide hands gripped underneath each of your shoulders and he lifted you from the sink.

As your legs wrapped around his torso, your arms latched around his neck and you settled all of your weight onto him. Kylo held you close with one hand rested on the nape of your neck and the other on your ass. The fresh, musky scent that he radiated made your cheeks buzz. As he gave long strokes on the back of your scalp, your heart swelled ten times it's original size. You fit into him like the last piece to a sacred puzzle.

He walked back over towards the bed and with a low sigh he placed you down onto the edge of the mattress. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bedhead, "We have a busy day today."

As you sunk into the mattress, the bottom of Kylo's sweatshirt rose up and exposed a good majority of your lower half. You felt beyond lazy today, just wanting to curl back up into bed with Kylo.

You groaned in annoyance, "Oh, what're we doing?" You tilted your head sideways and drank up every ounce of his intense stare.

"Well, we have a meeting to attend. It is important, I want you to be aware of that," Kylo's eyes shifted to fixate on your legs, "No funny business, you _have to_ behave." His eyes considered your body as he squatted down in front of you, letting both of his hands fall upon your inner thighs. He swallowed hard, studying the front of your dainty, lace thong that was peaking out from between your legs.

"Can you do that? Hmm?" In one swift motion, his fingers glided along your skin and ghosted the top of your cunt. Your breath hitched as you watched his fingers.

"Can you be a good girl for Daddy?" His voice was sultry, deep and raspy from just waking up. You moaned softly as he caressed your thighs and teased the hem of your underwear with his fingers.

"Yes," you breathed immediately, nodding compliantly. Your eyes fell half-lidded and you soon found yourself stuck in a state of bitter realization.

You had answered without hesitation. Without deviance. One word: _yes_. One word that had fallen so effortlessly from your lips. You didn't even have to try, you no longer had to pretend _._ Obeying his request came naturally.

Kylo had a mysterious way of stirring up the vulnerability inside of your head which nearly killed you every time. It seemed that every ounce of your willpower had slowly disappeared, leaving your undying desire for him the only thing to remain.

You closed your legs as Kylo stood and walked towards the door. You felt flustered, your cheeks flushed all of a sudden and you loathed it. You had no control over it anymore.

Hell, you had no control over _anything_ anymore.

You heard the door hiss open and Kylo held his hand out, "Come, let's get you into something more appropriate for our meeting. I'm sure your breakfast is waiting in your quarters as well."

You shook all of your docile thoughts from your mind and skipped over to him, tugging his sweatshirt down so it looked more like a dress. You slid on some black flats and strode alongside him.

Your feet carried you, though it felt more like you were floating. Your mind was so lost in itself that the rest of your body felt dysfunctional. You returned back to your quarters and managed to take a quick and cool shower, as well as scarf down some breakfast. Both did absolutely _nothing_ to ease your mind. Kylo had disappeared somewhere within the Finalizer and so you decided to get ready.

\- -

The morning soon faded into the afternoon and your meeting would begin in about twenty minutes. For once, you were prepped, ready, _and_ waiting, looking far beyond professional in your slick black dress and tall stiletto heels.

You twirled the two pieces of hair that were framing your face as you sat on the bed waiting for Kylo. You heard a single knock and strolled over to the door. Kylo was standing with his entire getup on, save for his mask, he even had his saber secured on his belt. He looked... intimidating. You only wondered what this meeting would entail.

As you marched your way down to the conference room with Kylo, his hand rested on your lower back and your footsteps synced up. The patters that had morphed into one, made such a powerful and ear pleasing sound. A sound that you hadn't even noticed before today. It was something so small, yet it radiated so much energy. You realized that Kylo had to slow his strides so that you could keep up with him, and you broke out into a faint smile.

You reached the large metal doors and they whooshed open before you, the slight breeze brushing a few stray hairs out of your face. You followed closely behind Kylo and plopped down into the same black leather chair you had sat in last time. He stood behind the empty chair to your left and grasped the back of it tightly.

Your eyes immediately fell onto Hux who was sitting confidently in his chair, ginger hair glistening beneath the light with his black-collared uniform nearly choking him. He looked so uptight all of the fucking time. That dude probably hasn't had any fun in _years_. Kylo cleared his throat, glaring down at you slightly. You huffed, but snickered as Hux stood up, finally addressing Kylo's presence.

"Supreme Leader," his greeting was half-assed and he did a shitty bow before sitting back down, "Now, let us begin." Hux completely ignored your presence, again, and immediately dove into the topic of discussion: the Resistance.

Kylo finally sat down too, nodding back to Hux, "General."

Everything seemed civil so far. Maybe today's meeting would progress without dumb and dumber fighting over their egos and dick size. Though you were sure you knew who would win at that contest. You chuckled quietly, covering your mouth.

Kylo's hand found your knee and he squeezed it, tickling you slightly. You fidgeted in your seat and tried to turn away from him. He only held it harder, his fingers digging into your flesh and making their way up your thigh. You sighed, _ok fine I'll keep my thoughts to myself_ , you thought loudly so that Kylo could hear. His grasp lightened up and you relaxed into your seat.

"We have received word from one of our most trusted official spies that the Resistance is planning something _big_. Something of a scale we have never dealt with before. Our interpreters managed to gather, from his brief message, that a threat like no other is coming our way. We must take action immediately," he paused and clasped both hands on top of the shiny, black table.

"And what do you suggest, General?" Kylo nodded and gestured with his hand for Hux to elaborate.

"Well, we have one of two options. We wait for their imminent arrival, or we go to them and end it once and for all," he paused and took in a large gulp of air, "If we invade their outpost, we have the opportunity to stop them before they get the chance to harm any sector of the First Order."

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his chair, "May I suggest that you consider the second option Supreme Leader..." Hux's head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed in on Kylo.

"This _spy_ of yours, are they reliable?" Kylo rubbed his jaw tensely while flexing his leather gloves in his lap, he sighed. "May I suggest, General, that you consider we may be being set up?" Kylo mocked Hux's words back at him and leaned forwards, drawing a harsh brow at Hux. "It took us months to determine their whereabouts previously, and this time _your spy_ just happens to obtain their current whereabouts with no hassle?"

"Yes, they have overseen much of the intelligence we receive through our spies, they are more than reliable. I can assure you that this is valid information sir," Hux cleared his throat and leaned in to meet Kylo's stare, "Their loyalties lie with the First Order. With you, sir."

Hux's words were meek, but his deliverance was that of stone. You had to give the ginger prick that; if he didn't have a big dick, he sure as hell had massive balls.

Kylo's hand squeezed your thigh again as he stared Hux down. Kylo only offered him a slight, "Mhhm," as his other gloved hand sifted through his feathered hair and he sighed softly in deep thought.

The room fell silent as Kylo thought about Hux's proposition. Kylo was right, finding their previous base on Kashyyyk had taken so kriffing long, and this spy dude had just come along and said that he had information on the location of their new base? Some planet called Hoth?

"The planet Hoth is one of, if not the _most_ frigid place in the entire galaxy. The expectancy of any lifeforms surviving on such a planet are extremely low," Kylo leaned forward even more in his seat, an intimidating and brooding figure, "General? Would you put your integrity on the line for this _intelligence_ , from your loyal spy?"

You saw Hux's tiny adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, the room silenced in anticipation of Hux's answer. Hux straightened up, looked Kylo dead in the eye and spoke, "Yes, Supreme Leader."

You looked back to Kylo who had a signature jackass smirk laid across his face. Hux was in some serious shit, and he didn't seem to realize it. Kylo sat back, his hand finding your thigh again. He huffed, sounding pleased, "Good. You'll be accompanying me then General."

If you could have mentally screen-shotted Hux's face when Kylo spoke, you'd be set on comedic content for the rest of your imprisonment. His eyes bulged and his perfect posture faltered considerably. He looked as if the stick that was up his ass had finally made it's way out. He twitched in his seat, his forehead starting to glisten with sweat.

"Um, pardon me, but sir?" His voice began to shake and he brought his hands down into his lap.

"I find I need more men like you General. Men who would sacrifice all they are for their beliefs," Ren chuckled darkly, "So, you'll be accompanying me when we go to Hoth."

Hux cleared his throat and straightened up, the stick back up his ass. He smoothed his slick, greasy hair back and nodded to Kylo.

"Yes, of course sir," Hux answered reluctantly.

You laughed to yourself, Hux looked like he had just pissed himself. The poor thing did not look like a fighter, you were sure you could beat him up easily.

Speaking of pissing... Kriff, you had to pee. You crossed your legs to relieve the pressure in your bladder, but it was no use. You couldn't wait until the meeting was over. You turned to Kylo and tapped his hand gently. He squeezed it harder on your thigh as he turned to you.

His eyes were honeyed amber, blazing with wickedness and pride. You stuttered like an idiot, whispering quietly, "Um, I'm–I have to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead," he nodded and his hand left your thigh.

Scooting the chair back, you cringed as it dragged on the tile floor. You had to walk past the entire length of the table to reach the hallway where the bathroom sat at the end. You tried not to make eye contact with Hux, so you kept your eyes on your feet.

After walking for what felt like a lifetime, you finally reached the bathroom at the end of the hall. You quickly went pee, washed your hands and fixed up your hair and dress before heading back out. You made your way back into the hall and immediately noticed that there was another door to your right.

Usually it was boarded up and completely sealed off, but for some odd reason it was now not boarded off, and was instead cracked open a tiny bit. Your heart jumped. You knew you shouldn't explore, and you knew that Kylo would most definitely tell you to mind your business, _but_ something about the dimly lit room was calling your name. You looked down the hallway, and heard the muffled sound of Kylo's voice, he was busy and no where near you.

It wouldn't hurt to take a peek.

You pushed open the door and entered the sophisticated, coal black room. An abundance of shiny metal file cabinets came into view. You figured this was probably a file room with information on the Resistance, maybe some boring stuff about the First Order, employee logs or something like that?

You walked around a bit, glancing at the files that were loose around the room. They were all labeled with "Maintenance Logs" and "Medbay Supplies Inventory". You rolled your eyes, you were disappointed, and you didn't plan on wasting anymore time standing in a boring storage room.

You spun to walk out, but a single drawer caught your eye. It was right beside the door, so you hadn't seen it when you walked in. Printed on the side facing you was a word so sacred to your heart, a word you thought you'd never hear or see again:

Jakku.

You took long strides over towards the drawer and yanked it open forcefully. You wondered if you would maybe find a folder with some dirt on Unkar Plutt that you could use against him some day. A part of you actually _missed_ the damn bastard. But, as you sifted through folder after folder, all that you discovered were the names of random people that you had never even heard of before.

There was only about five folders left, but something was urging you to keep skimming through them. You reached the last folder and nearly fell over. A name, printed in bold, black ink, stuck out like no other.

 **Eowyn Niima**.

You yanked the folder out and dropped to your knees, opening up the folder and reading the first page carefully.

You read,

' _Eowyn Niima: Born on Jakku._

_Parents: Born on Jakku, Merchants/Scavengers, Dead._

_Grandparents: Born on Coruscant, moved to Jakku with their daughter, Founders of Niima Outpost, Merchants, Dead._

_Level: Low Risk._

_Force-Sensitive: Negative._

_Status: Inactive._

You flipped through all the pages haphazardly, trying to make sense of the information printed onto them. Your eyes darted all over the sheets, trying to find a shred of evidence of what happened to her.

Why did the First Order have all of this information on her? Where did they get it all? Did they have a file on you, maybe even your mother?

The other pages had information about her life, and you even found a brief mention of you.

It read,

_'Companion: Name; unknown, Born on Jakku._

_Parents: Mother; Evangeline, Born on Jakku, Scavenger, Dead. Father; Unknown._

_Level: Low Risk._

_Force Sensitive: Negative._

_Status: Active._

You shivered. They didn't have a file on you, because there wasn't enough information to make one up. You were a _nobody_. There weren't any monumental moments or distinct characteristics about your life that would meet the criteria of being contained in a lousy folder.

You were racking your brain in hopes to figure out what all of this meant when you felt something hard in the back of the folder. You flipped the last page over and saw a small black bag, labelled "On-Person". You picked up the bag and heard a soft jingle. Your heart was racing now, you could hear it in your eardrums and your palms were clammy. You carefully opened the bag and tipped it over, the contents falling into your sweaty hand.

You choked a sob back and blinked away the tears brimming your eyes.

_"I have a surprise for you! Don't look yet!" You helped her face forwards as you pulled the string out of your worn out pockets, "Ok... turn around." As the simple ruby red crystal dangled and shimmered beneath the bright sun on Jakku, you witnessed Eowyn's face light up with a new found happiness._

_"OH MY GOD!" Her hands flew up to conceal her blushed face and she squealed loudly. "W–where the kriff did you...?"_

_"I was digging for old parts and well, I found it! Isn't it beautiful!" A beaming smile took home on your face as you shared the same satisfaction as her._

_"It's absolutely stunning, come here," Eowyn opened her arms wide and wrapped them around your frame. "Thank you," she whispered and gripped you even tighter._

_"You're welcome," you let out a soft giggled as you buried your head into the crevice of her neck. "I–I wanted to give you something, you know you're the only other person besides my mother that I trust. I know how much you care about me and I'm so lucky to have you. I just needed you to realize that," you took a breath, "and I hope you do. I hope you realize how thankful I am E."_

_Eowyn let go of your frame and took a small step backwards. She scanned your body with clear and glassy eyes, "Stop that you're gonna make me cry!" With a slightly shaky hand, she laughed and rubbed each of her eyes._

_"You're my bestfriend. Nothing will ever change that."_

A flash of Eowyn's life-giving smile filled your vision and the adrenaline originated in your toes, then began to pick up stamina as it ran a marathon through your veins. Your jaw fell open wide and your body began to quake relentlessly.

Suddenly, the door hinges creaked. You whipped your head around and you were met with Kylo. He was already walking over with the most frantic expression you'd ever seen on a human being. He towered over you and you found yourself unable to move anything except your eyes. They immediately found his and you blinked hard.

You held up the necklace, " _What the fuck is this?_ " Your voice cracked as you spoke softly.

\- - Kylo's POV

Kylo had been sat, listening to Hux's attempt at making a plan when he suddenly felt something powerful ram into his chest.

_Pain._

He sensed Bunny's distress and immediately knew that she was no longer in the bathroom. He abruptly shot up from the table and waved off Hux's annoyed demand to sit back down.

Kylo power walked down the hall and made it to the filing room within a matter of _seconds_. Now, in front of Kylo was a sight so impactful that it caused a bone-chilling shiver to roll over his entire body.

Bunny's kind eyes were squinting as she held back what looked to be an ocean of tears. He studied her face attentively and watched as her lower lip began to quiver. She looked beyond fragile, crossing her petite arms over her chest with trembling fingers. Those cheeks of hers that he adored were growing a light shade of pink and her brows were drawn together. In her stare seemed to be all of the sorrow ever felt within the galaxy.

As Kylo tried to determine the cause of her pain, her emotions struck him like a bolt lightning. It was a feeling that he'd never known before, and yet it was effecting him _so_ significantly.

He took a glance at the floor and saw a layout of papers in front of her, none of which he immediately recognized. He longed to see what was causing such suffering in her soul, so he dove into her thoughts. Kylo detangled them, sifting through core memories and stumbling upon himself once or twice in her head. The fact that Bunny had even thought of him at all tugged at his heart strings. He swallowed hard and continued to weave his way through, then he finally realized what was wrong.

Displayed in her brain was a dim flicker of Bunny and an unidentifiable woman embracing a hug upon Jakku. Though he couldn't see either of their faces, he'd know the sight of Bunny's precious body anywhere. She was younger, but it was still her.

The two young women stepped away from one another and soon, a glistening crystal necklace was being secured around the woman's neck. Kylo watched as Bunny handled the fine piece of jewelry with care. It meant something. It was _important_. He felt deep within his chest just how sacred this item was to her. How sacred this _person_ was to her.

Immediately after Bunny's friend had lifted her brightly lit face, he found himself trapped in a nightmare as he ripped free of her mind.

He knew this mysterious woman.

Because _he_ was the one who had taken her life.

\- - Bunny's POV

Kylo reached for your shoulder but you jolted up from the ground and took a step back, clutching onto the necklace like it was your lifeline. And in this moment, it probably was. You were two seconds away from completely losing it.

He held his hand out to you, "Bunny, let us just talk," with a raspy voice, the worry in his tone was speaking to you even louder than he was.

As you processed Kylo's words, the pressure on your head increased and before you could escape him, he had his fingers latched around your wrist. You jerked your arm away and out of his grasp.

You scoffed, backing up some more, "Talk? No, no, _no_. You're going to tell me exactly what I want to know," you held the stack of papers along with the necklace in your hand and raised them up, swinging them back and forth in Kylo's face for him to examine.

He didn't speak. You began to grow more impatient.

"Where the fuck is she Kylo?" Your voice shook as your throat became dryer than the scorching sand upon Jakku.

"Listen to me carefully," he spoke slowly as he inched closer, but you immediately moved back twice as far. He sighed, taking another small step towards you. He wasn't advancing on you in a threatening way, but you had already put up your walls of defense.

"I will never lie to you Bunny. I am no coward," you watched Kylo's neck tense as multiple veins protruded out beneath his skin, "I will never lie, because I need you to trust me."

You attempted to let his words find your brain but nothing seemed to get through to you.

"Well, _lucky_ me... a man with integrity," you mocked his words and with shaky knees, you steadied yourself and fixed your posture. You saw him take a breath. Not a regular breath, no, this breath was massive, filled with anxiety and riddled with _fear_.

He took another deep breath, "You knew her." It came out as a statement and not a question, but you answered anyways.

"Yes, I fucking know her–" you swallowed hard, realizing that Kylo said 'knew'. You narrowed your eyes at him, "What happened to h- what did the fuck did you do to her?" Your stare connected with Kylo's and it felt as if you would pass out at any given second.

He was looking back at you with dark, malevolent eyes.

"Bunny I–" he paused, scanning your face with a distraught expression. You crossed your arms and glared up at him. Fury, you felt raw fury towards this man. Along with all the hatred that you thought you had so willingly let go of. It all came barrelling back ten-fold. You raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reply.

"She– _she is dead,_ " he gazed back at you with glassy, tearful eyes and immediately, the galaxy around you came crumbling down onto your weak body.

"No..." Your bones shivered within as you grew paler and paler with each passing second. You swallowed hard, acknowledging the large lump in your throat, "Dd–did you...?"

You were terrified to ask, entirely because you already knew the answer. You knew the truth. The unforgiving truth. You just needed to hear him say it. So that your rage and hatred would be justified. So that you would never forget what he is.

He nodded shamefully and his vision shifted onto the floor. You watched as his fluffy hair glided down, concealing his eyes from anything in front of him.

"Yes," his voice was so quite but yet the sound of it was almost _deafening._

Your heart shattered, pieces sunk to the bottom of your stomach and more shards crept their way up your throat.

A monster.

Kylo Ren is a _monster_.

He would always be one. He could never actually change.

The good times, the intimacy that the two of you had recently shared acted as shields in the front of your mind, preventing you from seeing his true nature. You had completely forgotten about the fact that he was _truly_ a monster _._

The hurt you felt now wasn't visible on your skin but deep down, it was more painful than anyone could ever imagine. The utter shock was like a storm that came out of nowhere, a clear sky that had morphed into a sea of raging lightning and booming thunder. You were drowning in that sea, with no way out, no escape from the horror that was now your reality.

 _Kylo_ was the one who had carelessly taken your mother's life in his hands and crushed it. Kylowas the cause for all of your sleepless nights on Jakku; the nights in which you wondered what had happened to Eowyn; wondering if she was safe, if she was even alive. Kylo took them from you, both of them. Kylo remorselessly ripped your _only_ sources of happiness and comfort from you. All the suffering that you had felt for the last two years, was all because of _him._

Your hands flew up to conceal your tear drenched face and you could feel the loud thumps of Kylo's boots moving closer towards you. As you stood there, hunched over and distraught, you felt the cool sensation of his leather glove upon your bare back.

"Don't you _DARE_ touch me!" You ripped away from him, choking on your words. You managed to get around him, stepping slowly towards the door. Your legs felt numb, and they couldn't carry you any longer. Your knees buckled abruptly and you fell to the floor with a defeated mind.

"Bunny, I didn't know who she was I–"

"Do _NOT_ call me that! And would that have made a fucking difference? _Honestly_?" You took his silence as an answer and you scoffed. You felt the anger bubbling in your stomach, adrenalin buzzing through your veins, you were on the verge of exploding.

With a threatening burst of energy, you jolted back up and latched onto Kylo's black cloak, squeezing and tugging at the fabric, bringing his face close to yours, "You _killed_ her Kylo! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" You pushed him away and started walking towards him, backing him up into the room. You let your fist clench and you launched a fierce punch into his chest.

"What did Eowyn ever do to you?!" You punched again. And again and again and again, and you didn't stop punching until he had taken you into his arms.

You sobbed into his chest, "What did my mother ever do to you?!"

Your breath shuddered as you felt Kylo lock you into his grasp. He held you tight as you squirmed in his arms, restraining you from hurting him and, more importantly, from hurting yourself. He was something purely solid for your weak body to lean against, but now the feeling of his touch made your skin crawl.

"Why? _Why_ did you kill Eowyn?" Your punches slowed, your biceps sore from the strain. You sunk your nails into his biceps and dragged them down the black fabric that was covering his skin.

"Breathe Bunny. Just breathe, _please_ ," he attempted to calm you by stroking you in your preferred spot, the very back of your head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The small weeps that escaped your lips were muffled by his broad chest as it pressed against you.

His affection seeped into you but you spat it back at him, your cries became so severe that little to no sound could even leave your mouth.

"Just tell me," your words were sharp whispers against him. Pitiful pleas that you couldn't no longer conjure as strong commands. Placing both hands on his chest, you pushed him away. You sighed, pausing slightly to shoot daggers into his eyes.

He took in a breath and nodded, "She was brought in for questioning by the First Order. When we found her on Jakku, she was wearing some sort of Resistance pin. She claimed to have no affiliation or information on them, and that she had stumbled upon the pin while scavenging–"

"Yeah, _I_ found her that pin. It gave her hope. It gave us _both_ hope," you carelessly cut him off, dragging your words out.

His eyes deepened, acknowledging your statement, but he kept speaking, "I did not believe her, nor was her mind completely free of feelings towards the Resistance. After having her on the Finalizer for some time, we simply could not let her go. She had heard too much about the First Order during her time here. We could not risk that information getting leaked, so I–I had her terminated.

Kylo stood in front of you, silent and looking almost as shattered as you were. You could see the true villain in him nearly tearing through his chest. Although a figure of your imagination, it spoke to you in a language all too familiar and you were reminded of just how _cruel_ this man was.

" _I hate you,_ " you spat as you clawed at his chest and drank your own salty tears. " _I fucking hate you_!" Your chin rose to the ceiling and you gazed up into his lustrous eyes.

His eyes were scanning your face like a map, seemingly trying to connect the dots of where he went wrong. He stared back in silence, blinking slowly. You watched as his shoulders tensed and his body morphed into a defensive state.

"SAY SOMETHING!" You clutched your head, stomping your foot and sending a loud thump into the floor.

" _I- I'm sorry,"_ the words rolled off of Kylo's tongue, but they were forced. To piece that sentence together, he must've had to retrieve a sliver of courage in the depths of his damaged soul somewhere. It sounded as if throughout his _entire_ life, he had never apologized to anyone before and that he had just strained his mental by showing remorse.

Hearing those dense words left you with _nothing_. Nothing at all. You were being injected with darkness. Like black water as cold as ice settling in your body where your blood used to be, pushing every other feeling out as it filled you from your feet to your scalp.

"No, you're not," you sniffled, attempting to slow your breathing so you wouldn't hyperventilate. 

Kylo sighed, you watched as his jaw clenched and you studied the way his eye twitched. "I _am,"_ he stared into your eyes as you both exchanged the looks of your glistening, watery pupils.

"You're not!" You sighed heavily. "You don't feel remorse. You have no empathy. You're a murderer _._ A _murderer,"_ clenching your fists, you let them rest at your side. "Do you enjoy hurting people Kylo? Huh, is that it?"

"I think that's enough," he shook his head dismissing every word that you spoke.

"Because you hurt me. YOU FUCKING HURT ME!" Your voice cracked as you yelled with your chest and leaped into his face.

"I said that is ENOUGH!" Kylo's lip curled and you could sense the frustration radiating off of his body. He placed both hands on your shoulders to calm you, maybe even to calm himself, but you shook him off.

"All the things that you've done, the harm that you've caused, it's going to come back. It's going to come back to haunt you Kylo. And you fucking _deserve_ that," you drew your brows together and pushed Kylo back by his chest. "You deserve to feel pain. The same pain that I feel every single fucking day and every single second that I spend with you," you gave him another harsh push and shook your head.

Your eyes narrowed in and you took a step closer, your nose now inches away from his sternum. "At night, when I'm lying in bed next to you, when I'm _close_ to you, all I can hear are the screams of my dead mother. And all that I can think about is how _wrong_ this all is."

You watched as his brows furrowed and his chin quivered violently. He took a step back and scanned your body from the feet up, analyzing your body as if you were surreal. He was hurt, you knew that. But you didn't have an ounce of pity for him. You didn't think twice about letting your brain speak for you, you had finally said what needed to be heard.

"Look at you," you bit your tongue and laughed manically, "you're _fucking pathetic_."

His breath shuddered as a single tear found it's way down his cheek, "Bunny..."

" _Don't_ ," you spoke harshly, rubbing your nose until you could feel the redness growing on top of your skin. "Just don't," you took one last look at the defeated man in front of you and walked out of the room with your head hung low.

Soft sobs escaped your lips as you studied the tears seeping out from your eyes. They collided with the shiny floor beneath you, forming a miniature pool of pain by your feet. You stopped suddenly and stood, rooted to the ground as you waited for Kylo to come rushing out after you. Hopefully he'd find you. Hopefully he'd show you just how 'sorry' he was.

You must've stared down the hall for about ten minutes before realizing that he wasn't coming back out. You were left alone to glue the fragments of your broken heart back together. There was absolutely nobody to turn to, no one to help repair you _._ You pivoted on your heel and headed back to your room with your hand clutched over your mouth, concealing your whimpers.

After making it back to your room, you immediately crawled into bed without bothering to change your clothes or remove any of your makeup. You laid there, fixating on the ceiling with dried tears staining your cheeks. It must've taken an hour or so full of sobs and frustration before you were finally able to drift off to sleep.


	12. All That's Left Behind

It had been a week since your argument with Kylo and the days counting down to your trip with him were growing shorter and shorter. You hadn't seen him once throughout this entire week, given that you had requested that he stay away from you and your quarters. You were _shocked_ that he actually listened to you. You shut yourself off from Kylo entirely for the past week and you intended on keeping it that way even as you accompanied him to Hoth.

The past few days were gloomy and the hours were seemingly never ending. A continuous cycle of the Knights took shifts guarding your quarters and you spent your time confiding in Ap'lek or Cardo through the closed door. At least they were there to listen to you during such an unbearable time. They fed you a crumb feedback to stay neutral in terms of you and Kylo and just enough to keep you stable. You didn't want to reveal too much though. Especially to Ap'lek. Him and Kylo were so close, you didn't need Kylo gaining an upper hand on your emotions. At least not more than he already had.

Reality seemed to move in slow motion now that you were alone and had all the time in the galaxy to reflect on what was going on in your life. But you needed the isolation, you needed time away from Kylo to figure out how you'd move on from this. If that was even possible.

You spent most of your days laying in bed, staring out the giant window behind it into the black abyss. You'd eat when a care-bot brought your food and you showered every night before bed. It became a routine, something that you were doing to just merely survive. The basics.

Eat. Sleep. Bathe. Repeat.

Nothing else mattered to you anymore. Your emotions had run rampant and fled you entirely. You were an empty vessel that had been sucked dry of its purpose. You only needed to take care of it physically, because emotionally your soul was shattered.

Though, a flame sat dormant in your heart and you weren't sure who it was for. That troubled you more than you'd care to admit. Your heart ached for your mother, for Eowyn. But did it ache for Kylo as well? You hated to think about it. So you snuffed the flame until it was a tiny pilot-light in the very depths of your chest, where it would wait until it was re-ignited again by the spitfire of your soul.

You thought you couldn't cry any more, that there was no physical way you could produce any more tears. But each day you surprised yourself at the amount you cried, washing away your tears in the shower or letting them soak into your pillowcase. You cried so much that it too became a part of your daily routine. And during those moments, you didn't know if you were crying from pain or from numbness.

It was dinner time and the care-bot had just brought in your tray full of food. You didn't bother thanking it, you just glared, eyes-glazed through it. You saw a flash of Ap'lek at your door when the bot left and you failed to react when he stepped inside your quarters.

You plopped down at your small dining table and started eating. You couldn't taste what you were chewing. You couldn't feel your stomach filling up. You were only eating because you knew you had to.

Ap'lek sat down across from you, axe in hand, helmet on. You looked through him as you chewed and swallowed, taking a gulp of water. He leaned his axe on the table and clicked his mask, the hissing sound bouncing off the walls. He put his mask on the table and you stared at it, not sure what you were even looking at.

"You look like shit love," he mused as he stole a fry from your plate.

You didn't flinch, you just scoffed, "Feel like shit too." Your voice was monotone, hoarse and deep from the strain you'd put on your throat from sobbing so much.

He took another fry and you pushed the plate towards him, "Here, I'm not hungry anyways." He glared at you, but pulled the plate closer towards him. He knew there was no sense in fighting about anything right now. You'd just ignore him and crumble into one of your dazed-out episodes.

He cleared his throat, "We'll be getting the intel we need any day now," he looked around your room, "are you ready and packed like I asked the other day?"

Your room was as messy as your heart, as disorganized as your thoughts. You hadn't even thought about packing, let alone actually leaving your quarters. Ap'lek had asked you to prepare some of your warmer clothes, those suitable for the snow, just in case you'd be away from the Finalizer for a bit while on Hoth. You had heard his request, but ignored it altogether.

You shook your head 'no'.

"Master Ren has asked me to make sure that you are prepared," he deadpanned.

You finished off your water and looked Ap'lek straight in the eyes. You saw familiarity. Those green irises that had eye-fucked you on Canto Bight, the same pupils that had looked at you with such adoration at one point, now mimicking your emptiness.

You knew that he could feel every emotion that Kylo felt. Their force bond was strong and you were glad that he could experience what Kylo was feeling. Then he'd know exactly how you were feeling.

"Well, you can tell Master Ren to fuck off. I'll be _ready_ when I'm ready." You stood and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind you and not bothering to say goodbye.

You felt wetness on your cheeks and when you looked in the mirror you saw a woman staring back at you that you didn't recognize. She looked like you, sure, but she had dark circles under her red, puffy, tear-stained eyes. Her cheeks were more hollow and her skin tone was dull. Her hair was messy and lacked shine. But what startled you the most was her expression.

Despite her looking like she had just been through hell, and Maker knows she had been, she looked as if she didn't care. Or maybe, more accurately, she didn't have any more strength left to care. Her body, that empty vessel that was no longer capable of even feeling sadness and sorrow. No emotions ran through her body, her mind had been turned off and her soul had disappeared.

You rolled your eyes at her, but smiled when you heard your quarters' door shut.

You showered and slipped into bed right away. Not the slightest bit comfortable in your sheets, let alone your own skin. You still managed to fall asleep quickly. And you didn't dream. You just slept for the sake of sleeping.

––

You were startled from your dreamless sleep as a familiar hand shook your frame, tapping you until you were mildly awake. Your lashes fluttered as you rolled over to see who it was.

It was Kylo, sitting with his legs parted on the side of your bed. Seeing him flooded your brain with the emotion that you'd been barren of for the past week. It was so much at once that you were unable to identify what it was exactly that you were feeling. You were completely overwhelmed by the warmth, but also the bone-chilling cold, that his presence brought to you.

You scowled at him, "What the fuck do you want?" You glared at him and pulled the comforter up to your chin.

"I've just spoken with Hux, we have located one of the Resistance's main outposts. We will be arriving there later today," he spoke with a sinister-like twist on his words as he scanned your face with glassy eyes.

"Alright," you rolled back over onto your side and turned away from him entirely. "You can leave now," with a low sigh you let the weight of your body sink into the mattress.

His hand found your shoulder and the comfort of his palm seeped into your skin. His touch burned you and you shut your eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath.

"Just leave me alone," your words were heavy on your tongue as they left your lips.

"You know how this works Bunny. You're coming with me," he reached out to stroke your head when you frantically shifted away from him.

"I said leave me alone!" You turned over, now facing him, and saw the look of desperation on his face. His eyes dark with possession.

" _You are coming_. End of discussion," his cheeks were flushed with a light shade of crimson as he spoke harshly.

You shot up, paying no attention to the possible consequences of you talking back, "No, _I'm NOT!_ "

Your skin sizzled with fury as you gazed into his golden hued eyes. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to make decisions _for_ me," you shook your head and sighed quietly, "not after everything you've done."

He only stared back, studying your face once more before his eyes fell to the floor. "Bunny, I understand that you are upset, but you will not disobey me," Kylo raised his head as he reached for your arm that was buried beneath the covers.

You jerked back and furrowed your brows, "You don't get it do you?" You scoffed, "Kylo you've taken _everything_ from me," the whirlwind in your mind never slowed, it only increased along with the sorrow. "And now I- I'm _broken_ because of you _."_

Kylo was still the same dark and bitter person who held the key to your freedom in the palm of his hand. He must have thought it was his to keep, but you wanted every last drop of it back. You had no power over him, no say in what would happen to you. Your only option was to let him control you, however he wanted. Whenever he wanted.

You were unable to see any burst of light in such abuse, only small glimmers of hope peeking through. And all that represented was the part of your heart that nearly shattered every time you saw his precious face in front of you. His hypnotic smile, his soul-piercing eyes and his fluffy black hair that never failed to put you at ease whenever you got the chance to run your fingers through it. You admired, _adored_ , so many things about this man. But there was so muchof him that was shattered. Too much. He was irreparable, you knew that.

And if he couldn't fix you, and you couldn't fix him, then what was the sense in trying?

"Come with me?" He took a sharp breath in, "I'm _asking_ you, not telling you. Is that what you want Bunny?" His voice was soft, but still stern as ever.

Then you saw it, a flicker of conflict on his face. He was _trying._ You attempted to look past that but your chest ached at the fact that he _was_ trying. And if Kylo was trying, that made you think that you probably should too. That's how he wired your mind to work. Hecaused you to think this way. There was nothing you could do to try and change that, it was too late. You had lost yourself.

You shut your eyes lightly and sighed, "I don't know." He nodded, processing your reply and you bit your lip with a twinge of guilt. He was giving you the option. Something that you were so happy about last week. The option. The choice.

Kylo sighed, "We will arrive on Hoth in one hour if you decide to join us." His lips fell onto the top of your bare shoulder and he kissed it tenderly. Your body shivered at the sensation of his warm lips pressing into your skin and you clenched your jaw. You rose your head with the very little energy you had and watched as he got up and shut the door behind him.

As you laid there, staring up at the ceiling, the only sound that mattered was the singled out taps of his boots smacking the floor. You listened until they were far, far away. Lost somewhere in the distance until you no longer heard them.

Until you no longer heard _him._

A stray tear seeped out from the very corner of your eye, rolling over your cheek and then down your neck. The Supreme Leader had his own way of manipulating your soul, and you fell for it.

Every. Single. Time.

Each time falling harder than the last. You realized that you had fallen for it _completely_ and you no longer knew how to get back up.

––

You approached Kylo as he stood tall and broad at the doors to the bridge, speaking to a group Stormtroopers. You stopped just behind him and he spun to face you, waving off the troopers.

"You came," the faintest grin formed on his glistening face.

Your arms folded tightly across your chest and you shrugged. You took a step closer towards him, now standing beside him. You didn't look up, you only stared at the door.

"Can we just get on with this?" You tapped your foot impatiently as you stood with your hip popped out the slightest bit.

"Not just yet," Kylo tugged on your forearm and the door whooshed open. He stepped in before you, looming over you and blocking your view. You rolled your eyes but he responded with a smirk.

"Bunny, have you ever seen snow before?" He prompted and you cocked your brow with curiosity.

You'd been told that that snow was the brightest thing to exist within the galaxy. Pure white ice crystals that reflected the sun. Cold as the space-air but so devastatingly beautiful. You longed to see snow ever since you were a little girl when you and Eowyn would hear about it from people who travelled through Niima. You tried to conceal your flourishing amusement and shrugged, arms still crossed.

"Nope," you deadpanned and Kylo grabbed your wrist, dragging you over towards the main window with his hand holding you tightly.

Kylo stopped in front of the glass pane, but you were unable to see anything besides the white sky, filled with fluffy white and light grey clouds. It looked like such a miserable planet, it was almost hard to imagine that anyone could survive here. Kylo was busy gazing out the window as you huffed, you were too short to see out of it. You squinted slightly, raising yourself up and nearly straining your calves in order to see. Nothing seemed to be working.

You scoffed, "I can't really see. Why is this window so fucking high up anywa–"

"Here," Kylo interrupted your complaining from behind you. His fingers danced down both of your arms, you shivered and blinked rapidly. He clamped both hands around your waist and hoisted you up so that your feet were now placed on top of his steel-toed boots.

The affection seeped deep into your pores and it fueled your torn heart.

You let out a hard breath with your arms flailed up, spread wide like the wings on a bird. His warm hands found yours, interlocking with your fingers and guiding your arms back down to your side.

"And now?" His fingers squeezed yours gently and you felt his chin fall carefully on the top of your head, "Can you see?"

You pushed down on his hands, letting them anchor you to raise yourself up some more. You stood on your tippy-toes, using Kylo's thick boots as a stepping stool while you wobbled back and fourth. He brought his head to your side and his chin was now lingering above your shoulder. Your heart and body leapt at the sight in front of you.

"Woah," you nearly gasped as the view grew purely white and glistened with clear, crystalline sparkles. The land was an eye-catching shade of sea blue and the sheets of ice mixed with snow were shimmering underneath the faint sunlight. It was a sight like no other and you were amazed at just how ethereal it all appeared. The mounds of snow grew closer as the ship neared the ground and you could see just how fluffy it looked. It appeared as if it weighed nothing, so light and delicate, sparkling before your eyes.

"Beautiful, hmm?" Kylo showered your neck with kisses as he hummed against your skin, nipping and swirling his tongue on top of your flesh. You were confused at his delicacy, unsure if you craved it or loathed it entirely. Most likely a combination of both.

"Yeah it– it is," you sighed and let your body fall back to lean against his chest. With your hands still interlocked, he hugged you tightly from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck and sighing softly in your ear. You felt his hot breath ghost your skin and you shook your head slightly.

How could this feel _so_ good yet _so_ bad?

"Look over there," Kylo lifted one of his hands, still holding onto yours and pointed a finger towards a tall and white furry creature as it stomped over the banks of snow.

"What is it?" You tilted your head as you continued to analyze the entirety of it.

"A wampa," he spoke matter-of-factly as he peppered your neck with more soft kisses.

You rose to your tip-toes again, pulling away from Kylo's plush lips. "A what?" You squinted slightly, still hooked on studying the mysterious creature.

He grunted, pulling you back down closer to him, "A wampa, it's a native species to Hoth."

You strained your neck, trying to inch closer to the window to get a better look. Kylo squeezed your fingers in warning, but let you urge yourself closer anyways. The wampa was walking on two feet, covered in fluffy, white fur. You watched as it trotted through the snow, pattering along and leaving faint paw-prints in the snow.

"Hm...it's kinda cute. Can we go see it?" Your chin lifted in the air as you continued to peer out the window.

Kylo let out a sigh, "I'm not so sure about that Bunny. They are extremely ill-tempered, and when aggressed they are very deadly. Cute sure, but not to be messed with." You felt his breath tickle your neck as he chuckled softly back at you, mocking your comment.

"Oh..." You breathed deeply. You looked closer and saw its paws and mouth stained red. Blood. You swallowed hard, hard enough that Kylo noticed so he spun you around.

You looked up at him with wide eyes, "Would it kill us then?" You rocked back and forth, still standing on his boots. He wrapped both arms around the back of your waist and you placed your hands softly on his chest. He felt so broad underneath your touch, so strong. You had missed the feeling of his physique of course, but you had missed more than just his body. You had missed every single part of him.

Kylo ran one hand through your hair and let the other fall upon your lower back, pushing you into his frame. Your hands pushed further into his chest and you could feel his heart beat. Steady, but fast, seemingly increasing as the two of you got closer.

"As long as you stay by me, it will not hurt you," he slipped his hand up your t-shirt and traced your back dimples with his index finger. You sighed deeply, almost letting out the moan that fought to escape your throat. You swallowed it back down and settled for grabbing ahold onto his thick black scarf. His head lowered and you could feel his breath on the top of your ear.

"I would never let anyone hurt my sweet girl," he whispered quietly in your ear, so faint that it was almost hard to hear, "I will keep you safe _. Always._ "

Your saliva thickened as your heart swelled drastically in your chest. Warmth flooded your veins and a feeling followed quickly. You knew that he would keep you safe no matter what. He had already made that perfectly clear to you. You realized then that the dim pilot-light of your soul had been re-ignited once again by none other than the despicable Supreme Leader of the First Order. You shuddered, melting into Kylo's frame.

A loud noise shook you from the sacred moment and Kylo held your hand as you stepped down from his feet. Hux approached the two of you and completely disregarded your presence once again.

"We have landed sir and are awaiting your orders," he spoke like a robot and stood likewise even more so.

You glared up at him, "Thanks _Hugs_ , now let's go out there and see what the fuss is about then, shall we?" You snickered as his face slowly turned down to you, his eyes looking you up and down with a disgusted and shocked expression on his face.

He scoffed, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are–"

"You heard her General, prepare the troops and be ready to leave on my command," Kylo waved his hand, cutting Hux's words off before bringing his hand back down to cup your lower back again. You smiled sweetly up at Hux and nodded towards the door.

His face twisted into a sour look and he scrunched up his nose, but nodded as well, "Yes Supreme Leader." And with that he spun on his heels and practically ran out the bridge.

Kylo pushed your back, ushering you towards the door too, "Come. Let's get you a cloak and a scarf, it's cold out there."

You let him guide you back to your quarters, he didn't even mention the fact that you weren't prepared like he asked, nor did he acknowledge how messy your room was. He just waited patiently while you rummaged through your disorganized wardrobe until you found a heavy coat and a black poncho with a hood. You threw them on and pulled on some black boots too. Kylo put on his mask, completing his look and you both made your way out of your room.

You walked in silence with Kylo towards the main hangar of the ship. Your heart immediately leapt in your chest when you saw dozens and dozens of stormtroopers standing around an abundance of speeders.

"We get to ride speeders?!" The last time you'd been on one was the day that Kylo had taken you from Jakku. You'd forgotten how it felt and the thought of riding one again buzzed a nostalgic feel into your face.

Just then, one of the speeders flew into the hangar, sputtering and smoking. The trooper driving it flew off and let out a yelp as it crash-landed. Kylo looked towards the commotion and another trooper approached him.

"Report," Kylo deadpanned.

"Sir. Since we have landed, this is the thirteenth speeder to break down. This cold is just too much for them to handle," The trooper spoke like his words had been scripted, emotionless, only delivering information.

You heard the leather squeaking as Kylo clenched his gloved fists. He spun away from the trooper and walked towards another one. This one's armour was completely chrome, shining brightly from the white-cast snow outside. You shivered, already feeling the cold drift into the ship. You meekly followed Kylo, not sure where or what you should be doing right now.

"Phasma, how is your search going?" Kylo's voice rippled through the chilled air.

"Supreme Leader," the trooper nodded, "We have found a group of them not too far from here, it shouldn't take too long rounding them up. As long as our speeders can last the short journey."

You couldn't stop your mouth from gaping. This massively tall, broad, scary-looking trooper was a _woman_. You smirked, finally liking something about the First Order. This is the first woman you've seen hold this much authority.

She glanced down at you and nodded, "Ma'am, good to finally meet you."

Your eyes went wide. She acknowledged your presence? And called you ma'am? And she knew who you were? And thought it was good to meet you?

You stuttered your words as you returned her greeting, "Oh! Y–yes it's nice to meet you too." You sounded like an idiot and probably looked like one too.

Kylo placed his hand behind your lower back again and tugged you towards his body protectively, he grunted, "Good, alert me immediately when they are brought in. We do not have much time before the Resistance know we are here."

Kylo pulled you along with him as Phasma nodded. Your eyes darted around the hangar. Officers and troopers bustled around, some holding weapons, some not. Other people, engineers maybe, trying to fix the broken-down speeders.

You shivered again and Kylo glanced down at you. He cocked his head and you tried to bunch up the poncho so that it was closer to your face. Immediately he popped the big button of his cloak, pulling it off him and placing it over your shoulders in one swift motion. He didn't say anything as he clicked the button back into place, securing it around your shivering frame.

The warmth from his body still lingered on it and you inhaled deeply, letting his scent fill your nostrils. You sighed, and smiled softly up at him.

"Uh, th–thanks. I guess I'm not used to the cold..." You felt a stray piece of hair fall in front of your face and you tried to get your hand out of the cloak to brush it away. There was far too much fabric that your hand got stuck and you were only left struggling. Your attempts to free yourself stopped when Kylo's gloved hand rose to your face. His fingers lightly brushed your cheek as he pushed the hair behind your ear.

"I know," he said as he pulled the hood up and over your head to make sure that you were fully covered.

You couldn't speak. Your words didn't work. You felt a scorching heat arise in your chest and you glanced behind him to avert your eyes. Your sight caught a glimmering chrome giant heading your way and you straightened up. Kylo noticed the sudden change in your posture and spun around to meet Phasma.

"Sir. They are here and are ready to go," she relayed.

Kylo nodded, "Good, prepare my Knights. And where is the General?"

"Here sir," you heard the squeaky voice come from behind you and you turned to see Hux walking towards you guys. He was all bundled up, looking far more ridiculous than usual. His coat had fur lining the hood and he was wearing a scarf with a suffocating hat and fluffy mitts. You choked back a laugh.

For the first time Hux actually acknowledged you standing there first, his eyes pierced yours and you saw him shiver as he nodded to you. You nodded back, " _Hey Hugs._ "

He grimaced and turned to Kylo, "Supreme Leader, are the speeders ready for departure?"

Kylo laughed, a genuine laugh. And you only wished you could see what his face looked like when he did. But his mask was concealing him and it undoubtedly muffled his deep chuckle.

"We aren't taking speeders General," he turned slightly and rose his hand towards the entrance. You saw Hux glance passed him, and you looked too. You didn't know how else you'd get around so quickly on this planet without the speeders.

You and Hux both gasped as you caught sight of tall, creamy-colored creatures standing by the entrance. They were tall and had long, strong-looking legs. Their arms were shorter and they had massive heads, heads bigger than their entire body. The thick ropes around their necks looked to be saddles on their backs. No way were you riding these monsters.

"Not monsters. They are called tauntauns, another native species to Hoth. They are docile and are excellent in the cold," Kylo read your thoughts and certainly answered your worries.

You breathed out relieved and skipped over to one. It purred deeply at you as you pet its face, nuzzling closer as you scratched its fur. It wasn't very soft, but its fur was thick and dense. You looked around at the other ones puttering closer to you so that you could pet them all. You beamed a smile and let out a giddy laugh as one of them stepped closer and licked your face.

Suddenly you were lifted up and placed onto one of the tauntaun's backs. You turned to see Kylo holding up his hand, flicking his wrist slightly as you were plopped down onto the creature. You looked back at him, bending at your waist to hug your arms around the tauntaun's neck.

It was hilarious to see the feared Knights of Ren get on the backs of these cute animals, and even more so when Hux scrambled to get ahold of his own. He twitched in fear as his tauntaun nipped at him and you turned your lips inwards to keep from laughing.

Kylo walked up beside you, holding the ropes of another tauntaun. He stroked its face and you beamed down at him. Your heart was so incredibly full in the presence of these creatures. They were so gentle, and so strong. Surviving in such a cold and desolate place for so long. They must be a truly remarkable species.

You were so enraptured by the tauntaun's that you'd almost forgotten your one and only mission.

Attacking the Resistance base.

Again.

You shivered with the realization as Kylo handed you your blaster. You took it from his gloved hand and your fingers trembled as you grasped it tightly. The last time you held this lethal weapon, you had killed someone. You prayed to the makers that you wouldn't have to be that cruel and violent person again.

"It won't come to that this time Bunny," Kylo held your forearm, now sitting highly on his tauntaun. You only hoped he was right.

––

The cold air hit your body more forcefully than the heat on Mustafar had. It shot straight to your bones and you swore that they were clattering in your body. Your teeth were chattering so much you thought they'd break. It was frigid and windy, which made it even worse. The wind swept the cold air right through your body, not stopping when it hit your clothes or your skin. It settled deep into your flesh and rocked you to your core.

You huffed and saw your breath dance up into the air. It rose up gracefully, swirling into the wintery sky. You wrapped Kylo's cloak closer to your body as your tauntaun followed closely behind his. His large frame bobbed up and down as his tauntaun took large strides in the dense snow.

You were beside Ap'lek with the other Knights positioned directly behind you. Kylo and Hugs were in the front, and the brigade of Stormtroopers were way in the back. You were surrounded, _protected_ completely which put you at ease.

It was quiet, save for the gusting wind. But there was no chatter, no animal noises. It was almost as peaceful as Jakku. You weren't sure which you hated more, the cold or the heat. Both sucked royally and you only wished you could just warm up. You buried your hands into the fur of your tauntaun and tried to draw some of it's ridiculous body heat up into your frozen hands. You could barely hold onto the ropes your fingers were so damn stiff and numb, they were on the brink of snapping right off. You shivered violently, and continued shivering as you wondered how Kylo was surviving without his cloak. You pulled it closer to you and breathed in his familiar, heart aching scent. 

You all continued travelling through the snow, the wind picking up even more, the temperature dropping fast. The snow from the ground gusted up into the air, pricking your nostrils like icy daggers. You pinched your eyes shut, trying to save them from the cold. When you finally opened them again you saw petite white flakes in the air, floating and falling back to the ground. 

Despite it being kriffing cold, it was unbelievably beautiful here.

Your mind wandered to Poe. Wondering how long he had been on this frozen planet. Forced to move their base here after the First Order destroyed the last one. You felt the twinge of guilt rise at the back of your throat again.

Poe had offered you a way out of the First Order, without knowing anything more than just your name. He had offered you solace when your mind was conflicted. You blinked the snow from your eyes. You still were conflicted, maybe even more so than before.

Kylo had killed your mother. He had killed Eowyn. He took everything from you and broke you down until you were nothing but a saddened soul.

 _He_ did all of that.

But he also woke something inside of you, something that you didn't know was laying dormant. Something that you weren't sure you were ever capable of possessing.

It was all too much. You couldn't think about it in depth or you'd explode. Still, you wanted to go back home. You wanted to have your freedom back and leave the First Order behind. But you wanted to stay. If not for anything else but _him_. You felt the tears well up in your eyes but freeze before they even fell. You wiped them away and choked back a sob. Thankfully it was windy enough that no one heard you.

You noticed Kylo glance back at you slightly and you immediately knew he could feel the conflict within you. You didn't care that he felt it though. He needed to know just how much he was hurting you. But you also knew that he could sense your strong feelings towards him. And you also wanted him to feel that, to feel that someone cares about him despite the evil things he's done. So that he knows that he is worthy of it, and that you're capable of giving it.

This constant inner-battle of yours fought every second of every single day since you were taken. You needed more time. More time isolated and away from him so that you could figure out what the hell your mind was thinking and what your heart was feeling.

Your tauntaun stopped suddenly and you looked up through the blizzarding snow. Kylo approached you and nodded towards Ap'lek, who nodded back. No words exchanged, no direction, only thoughts. You squinted your eyes to try and peer into Kylo's visor, but the wind was making the air around you a heavy cloud of white.

Ap'lek grabbed onto your tauntaun's ropes, "There is a storm approaching, we are going to find shelter while the rest of them go on." He began pulling your tauntaun away from Kylo. You looked back at him, seeing the little snowflakes trailing down his cracked mask. You didn't fight to stay by his side, nor hop at the idea to leave him. Rather, you were indifferent. Still numb. Whether from the cold or from the past series of events in your life you weren't sure.

You let Ap'lek lead your tauntaun to a cave of some sorts. Once you were inside, the wind ceased immediately and the air cleared up. Still freezing, but clear and quiet. You hopped down and gave your tauntaun some soft pets before wandering further into the cave. You followed Ap'lek and his tauntaun deep into the cave, pulling the ropes on your own. You walked until it was almost pitch black, only a dimmer of white light peeking through the cracked ceiling overhead.

"It will be dark soon, the rest of them will find a cave further on. Master Ren wanted to guarantee your safety," Ap'lek tied the ropes to a tall pointy rock and placed his axe beside it. You nodded when he turned to face you, his mask glistened in the depleting light and you shivered again.

"I'm going to and try to find something we can burn for a fire," he motioned deeper into the cave, "You stay here and snuggle your tauntaun if you get too cold. I'll try and be quick," he nodded to you as he began walking.

"Ok... Ap'lek?" Your voice squeaked slightly as you spoke.

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn back around, "Hm?"

"Is uh– is Kylo going to be okay?" You tugged at Kylo's cloak, knowing that it was getting colder and colder by the second out there.

Ap'lek turned to you now, "Yes. Don't worry love," he cocked his head and you could hear the soft smile in his voice, though you couldn't see it.

You nodded back to Ap'lek, snuggling close to your tauntaun's neck as you watched him saunter deeper into the cavern. Eventually you couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and you stood silently.

You scratched at your tauntaun's neck and it nuzzled closer to you. It smelled so bad, but it was keeping you from freezing to death so you got as close to it as you possibly could. You managed to get them both to lay down, and you laid right in between them, utilizing both their body heats. Your ears burned a faint shade of red and your nose mimicked that same exact color. As your eyes scanned the icicles up above, you brought your knees to your chest and hugged them tightly. You thought you were drifting off to sleep when suddenly, you heard footsteps approaching you.

You sat up quickly, "Ap'lek thank the Maker, I'm fucking freezing out he–"

Your words halted as you looked to the back of the cave. Ap'lek wasn't there, but the footsteps were getting louder. You realized that they were coming from behind you, and that there was more than one pair. Your heart began beating faster and faster, almost tearing through the lining of your chest.

 _Ok_ , you thought, _it could either be Kylo and the others or it could be someone coming to fucking kill me._

You scrambled to find your blaster, but one of the tauntaun's was sprawled out across your bag. You tried to push it off, your eyes darting between the big beast and the entrance to the cave. You were already half submerged in a sea of fear when the color orange came into view.

Resistance.

So you _were_ going to die. Great.

You tried to push on the tauntaun harder, but it was already fast asleep, not budging at all. You decided that you would have to run deeper into the cave to hopefully find Ap'lek, stars maybe you'd be able to outrun the fighters. You stood up and just as you were about to run, you heard a familiar voice.

You stopped and turned back around, watching the orange figures as they became clearer and clearer.

Four of them approached you.

All lead by Poe.

You were nearly drowning in the sea of relief that washed over you and you half-assed ran towards him. You weren't exactly sure why but your entire body went into autopilot and your arms opened wide. He hugged you back tightly and your eyes focussed on the three other fighters behind him. Both Finn and Rose were trailing him, along with another woman. She was dressed in grey clothes, her lips were soft, her cheekbones high and round. When she turned to look back towards the entrance you noticed that her hair was secured up in three buns.

"Poe, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" You were breathing hard, looking between the four of them and the back of the cave. Ap'lek would be getting back soon.

"Rey found you," he motioned to the other woman.

"Hi! I'm Rey," she extended her hand and shook yours forcefully, but more friendly than you would have thought. Her voice was like silk, British and the perfect pitch. She was beautiful, so beautiful that you were lost studying the entirety of her.

You felt your cheeks blush, "Hi, uh what do you mean _you_ found me?" You were confused to say the least, unable to pinpoint what exactly you were feeling.

"I sensed your presence and tracked it to this cave," she beamed, "with the Force."

Your jaw dropped slightly and you watched as Poe, Finn, and Rose smiled at Rey.

"We better get going now that we've found you!" Rose piped up before bringing you in for a hug too. It took you by surprise but you welcomed it anyways.

She released you from her arms and you stared at all of them dumbfounded. You crinkled your nose, "Go? What? Where?"

"That offer still stands kiddo," Poe patted your shoulder, "I shouldn't have let you go back with them that day on Kashyyyk. You don't belong with the First Order. The Resistance could use a fighter like you"

Finn stepped up and grabbed your hand gently, "Come with us."

Both Rose and Rey were nodding at you, smiling with a beaming expression.

Your mind reeled. You'd just been thinking that you needed time away from Kylo, from the First Order. But you didn't actually think that the Maker was listening to you. It was too real. But something about this, about _them_ , felt so right. It didn't feel forced, they were giving you the choice, something that you didn't get very often.

You looked back into the cave, still not hearing Ap'lek's footsteps. You glanced at the tauntaun's, watching their chests rise and fall deep in slumber. You looked back at the four of them, Rey had her eyes closed and her arm extended towards the entrance of the cave. Poe was still looking at you with unbelievably patient eyes. Finn and Rose were busy talking about how cold it was while waiting on your response.

Rey opened her eyes and walked over to you and Poe. She smiled at you, "Hon, we gotta head out if we're going back to the base. We have about 45 minutes before it drops below freezing, it takes about 30 to get back."

You looked into her eyes, watching as they pooled with warmth and compassion. You darted your gaze between hers and Poe's. Your body must've spoken for you because you almost failed to realize that you were nodding 'yes'.

"Ok, but–" you looked back to the tauntaun's, "what about them?"

"They'll be ok, they're built for this weather," Rey spoke gently with a smile.

You wondered why they were so willing to help you escape, but at this point you didn't care.

A way out.

Finally.

"Ok, let's go then," you nodded again and started walking with Poe. He halted mid step and pulled out a big orange jacket from Finn's backpack.

"Here, put this on, it's warmer than that cloak you've got on," he shoved you the jacket and you held it. It was warm, you didn't know how it could be when everything was freezing out here.

You tugged at the button of Kylo's cloak and shivered as it fell from your shoulders. A whiff of his homely scent struck your senses and you sighed, the memories came rushing in. The very first temptation of him as a whole appeared in your thoughts. His snug white tee, and the way he filled it out so effortlessly. The feeling of his frame creating an indent in the mattress during your first night on the command ship. The sound of him breathing so peacefully in his sleep. He felt so far away in that spacious bed. Although your bodies were inches away from one another, you felt galaxies apart. Little did you know, that night you'd unwillingly warm up to him.

A single icy tear rolled down your cheek and you placed the cloak over your tauntaun with care. You took a step back and stared at the coal black fabric that was draped over the animal's cream colored fur. The cloak looked so small laid across the tauntauns back, it was odd because Kylo was the farthest thing from small. He was big and bold. But underneath it all he was kind and caring, kind of like a Tauntaun itself.

But none of that mattered now. It was time to let go of the past.

It was time to let go of _him_.

You almost couldn't believe that you were doing this, that you were getting a second chance at building a new life. A life away from Kylo, away from the First Order, away from the killing, a life away from the toxicity.

You slipped into the orange jacket and nodded. Rose and Finn were already running out of the cave as Poe followed close behind them. You shifted slightly and Rey had her hand extended towards you. You latched into it, gripping it tighter as you ran with her out of the cave and towards the Resistance base.

When you touched her hand, flesh on flesh, you felt a jolt of incredible warmth surge from her body to yours. It heated your blood and brought back the feeling to your limbs. You ran faster with her until you were finally out of the eerie cave.

The icy snow prickled your face and hands, but you felt warmer than you had in hours. Rey held onto your hand strong, leading you towards what looked like a ditch, followed by a tunnel. The five of you slid down the snowbank and into the ditch, running down it as the snow began to fall heavier from the sky. Your lungs were only being filled with cool air and even though you felt warm, you knew it was getting too cold.

You walked, teeth-chattering into the tunnel ahead. It wasn't a natural cave, but rather a huge metal pipe that had been placed here at some point. You looked inside, seeing nothing but darkness.

The sun had almost set and the outside world was now overrun by pure darkness. Rey let go of your hand, but that warm feeling didn't leave your body. She grabbed something from her belt and it ignited before your eyes.

She was holding a lightsaber, the blade a gorgeous blue color with a metallic silver hilt.

"Come on, only about 10 minutes down this tunnel and we're there," she started walking and Rose followed beside her.

You turned your head, curious as to where Finn and Poe had gone. As you pivoted on both heels, you saw them behind you, hands interlocked and sharing a passionate kiss.

"We did it Poe," Finn breathed as their lips parted, "we found her."

They both smiled warmly at you, and you realized that they had been looking for you, actively. You were important to them. And that made you feel something you'd never felt from Kylo. You knew Kylo cared about you, but this was different. You couldn't explain how, it just was. Your heart ached a bit, seeing Finn and Poe so happy together, so obviously and clearly in love.

You touched your own lips, tracing them from side to side. Feeling the cold, soft skin underneath your fingertips reminded you of the phantom kisses left behind by Kylo's lips. The carved pink lips that fuelled you with such desire and hunger. The lips that spoke a million different languages when pressed against your skin. You could only imagine what he'd do when he found out that you had left him. He'd be alone, maybe pained and regretful of his actions. You knew that he would hurt, hurt others, possibly even hurt himself. The thought of him sleeping alone with a cold and bare bed was sickening and you didn't _want_ to go, but it was certainly the right path for you. You knew that. He would move on eventually, and so would you.

You _had_ to _._

With one last swipe across your lower lip, you shook your head and blinked hard.

This was it, this was goodbye.

The five of you now walked at the same pace in one long, diagonal line. You finally had hope for the future. Maybe you could actually begin a new life worth living. A life where freedom came naturally to you, a life where your suffering ceased to exist.

"It's gonna be alright," Poe sounded so sure of himself. Like he knew what was going to happen.

You smiled, walking with them down the long tunnel, tinged blue from the light on Rey's saber. For the first time in a long time, you were satisfied with the decision you made.

Because it was your decision.

Not Kylo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! This chapter is going to be two parts because it was getting WAY too long.
> 
> If you guys have re-read from chapter one, firstly thank you for doing that! Secondly, let us know what you think about it! Comment, message us, and spread the word about our fic! We are so happy with how it's turned out and we want to hear what you guys have to say.
> 
> *We aren't technically on hiatus anymore, but the updates are not going to be weekly anymore. The chapters are taking much longer to write and edit, so we ask that you please be patient with us! We will continue working as we can, what with school and jobs, so please keep that in mind!*
> 
> See y'all very soon!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> -M&K


End file.
